Tengoku No Kagi
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: La vida después de la muerte. La vida después de engañar a la muerte... Lucy tendría que explicarlo todo... y no estaba segura por dónde comenzar. Cap 11: Tormenta.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con una historia para los**

**amantes del NaLu~**

**Seh~ seguramente ya han leído historias similares...**

**pero ésta los va a sorprender (?)**

**He tenido esta idea durante muuuucho tiempo, realmente me costó**

**transcribirla y darle una forma...**

**Pero... por el momento, me gusta como queda, ¡espero que piensen lo mismo!**

**Como sea... los dejo leer.**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**~Tengoku No Kagi~**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

Una lluvia torrencial caía en Magnolia. Las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente vacías, nadie quería salir del calor de su hogar para encontrarse con el húmedo y frío escenario exterior.

El gremio más famoso y explosivo de Fiore también se encontraba vacío, pero no por la misma razón que los demás.

.

-Hijos míos, estamos aquí por razones que nadie desea escuchar, pero lastimosamente, esta es la verdad.

.

Fairy Tail estaba reunido frente al maestro, escuchándolo con gran tristeza.

.

-Se nos ha ido la luz de nuestro querido gremio.

.

Makarov se mostraba abatido. Su voz, angustiada. Pero él trataba de mantenerse firme, por el bien del resto de sus hijos.

.

-Después de meses de intensa búsqueda. La hemos encontrado, pero lastimosamente, ya estaba apagada. Nuestra hermosa luz, ha dejado de brillar.

.

Levy y Juvia lloraban desconsoladamente. Ambas eran sostenidas por Gajeel y Gray respectivamente. Ellos tampoco estaban mejor, no lloraban, pero sentían una terrible agonía.

.

-Hemos pasado momentos dichosos y amargos juntos. Pero ella siempre podía sacarnos una sonrisa totalmente sincera, incluso al más serio y rudo del gremio.

.

Gajeel, Laxus y Gray sabían que el maestro tenía razón. Ella había sabido ganarse su cariño y respeto.

.

-Las despedidas son siempre duras, más cuando nunca más podrás verlas. Y ella se ha despedido para siempre.

.

Erza, Mirajeen y Kana no podían retener sus lagrimas. Mira estaba abrazada a Elfman, al igual que Lisanna. Los tres sollozaban afligidos. Erza tenía la cabeza gacha, con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. De pronto, sintió que una mano se poso en su hombro. Al voltearse, vio a Jellal, con expresión triste. Sin aguantar más, se lanzó en sus brazos, buscando consuelo. Kana estaba apoyada delicadamente en el pecho de Gildarts, quien había llegado junto con Jerall. Ambos se encontraron en el camino, ya que, al escuchar la terrible noticia, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y partieron a Fairy Tail lo más rápido que pudieron.

.

-No piensen en los malos momentos, piensen en los buenos en donde su sonrisa se hacía presente. Esa sonrisa que hacía derretir hasta el más frío de los corazones.

.

La lluvia carcomía los huesos de los presentes. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Ninguno quiso llevar paraguas, creían que la lluvia les hacía compañía en ese duelo. Creían que el cielo también lloraba su perdida.

.

-Lo que lamento es no haber estado ahí, con ella... en sus últimos momentos.

.

La lamentación del maestro hizo eco en todos. Nadie había estado con ella. Ninguno había podido estar a su lado.  
El resto del equipo Raijinshuu buscaba consuelo entre ellos. Las lágrimas también surcaban en sus rostros, pero fácilmente se confundía con la lluvia.

.

-Pero lo que más lamento… es habernos equivocados de la manera más cruel con ella. Y también que él no esté aquí, ahora, despidiéndola como es debido…

.

Wendy estaba abrazada a Charle. Ambas lloraban inconsolablemente. Un poco más lejos, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Max y Reedus intentaban no derramar más lágrimas. Pero era una misión casi imposible. Alzack, junto a Bisca y Azuka, veían al maestro con tristeza, mientras la pequeña no dejaba el llanto. Jet y Droy estaban iguales.

.

-Pero creo que es perfectamente razonable, después de todo, de quien hablamos es de…

-¡TERMINA YA CON ESO VIEJO!

.

Todos giraron sorprendidos al grito. Allí, un poco alejado de todos ellos, Natsu Dragneel hizo acto de presencia. A diferencia de los demás, que estaban vestidos de negro, Natsu llevaba sus ropas de siempre.

.

-¡ES HORA QUE DEJEN DE LLORAR POR ESTO!- gritó de nuevo, acercándose- ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!

-Natsu…- susurró acongojado Happy, quien había llegado junto con él.

-Natsu- hablo Erza, seria, mientras se separaba de Jerall- debes entender que ella ya no está ni estará. Ella está…

-¡QUE NO!- gritó más rabioso- ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡USTEDES DEJARON DE BUSCARLA, SE DIERON POR VENCIDO!

-Natsu, no seas obstinado…

-¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- repitió-¡YO LO SE!

-Natsu- llamó Gray- es suficiente, sé que es difícil, pero debes aceptarlo.

-¡NO ME JODAS IDIOTA! ¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR ALGO QUE NO ES VERDAD!

-¡Natsu!

-¡Natsu-san!

-¡Natsu, detente!

Dragneel se acercó hasta la enorme lápida con su puño envuelto en llamas. Cuando estaba por encestarle un golpe, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal aparecieron para detenerlo.

-¡SUELTENME, MALDICIÓN, SUELTENME!- grito mientras se movía de sus agarre.

-¡Cálmate Natsu, no hagas esto más difícil!

-¿MÁS DIFICIL? ¡USTEDES LA ESTÁN DANDO POR MUERTA!

-¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Ella ya no volverá!

-¡CÁLLENSE, DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- forcejeó pero no pudo liberarse.

-¡Eres tu el que dice estupideces!

Mientras esa escena se reproducía, los demás no podían dejar de llorar. Natsu era muy testarudo. Y al verlo de esa manera, hacía que sus corazones se rompieran más.

-¡Tranquilízate de una vez!

-¡No lograras nada reaccionando de esta manera!

-¿Crees que a _Lucy_ le gustaría verte así?

Ante tal incógnita, Natsu detuvo su forcejeo. Apretó sus puños y mandíbula fuertemente. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

-Ella no puede estar muerta…- susurró.

Los tres chicos, al ver que ya no oponía resistencia alguna, lo soltaron lentamente.

-Ella… me prometió que permanecería siempre a mi lado.

Natsu comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Gajeel, Gray y Jellal se pusieron en guardia, por si pensaba atacar de nuevo, pero eso no sucedió.

-Ella… Lucy no…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Natsu no pudo retener más el llanto. Alargo su mano y toco las letras grabadas en la gran piedra.

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_X767-X792_

_._

-Maldita sea… ¡ELLA NO TENÍA QUE MORIR AHÍ!

Golpeo la piedra, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo.

-¡Se supone que tenía que protegerla, yo se lo había prometido!

Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer ni tampoco dejaba de golpear la pierda, ahora con ambas manos y cada vez mas furioso.

-¡Se supone que estaríamos el resto de nuestra vidas juntos!

El resto miraba con tristeza el desconsuelo y la desesperación de Natsu.

-¡Que viviríamos juntos, los tres! ¡Happy, Lucy y yo!

El exceed comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras era acariciado por Erza.

-¡Íbamos a formar una familia… íbamos a tener un hijo!

Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración del muchacho.

-¡Maldita sea Lucy! ¡Esto no tendría que estar pasando!

Natsu gruño, rugió, sollozó. Sentía como su corazón iba rompiéndose a pedazos y comenzaba a inundarlo un gran vacío.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Aún no he podido pedirte perdón! ¡Aún no te he dicho lo idiota que fui al dejarme engañar de esa manera! ¿Por qué Luce….? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Natsu lloraba destrozado. Dejó de golpear la lápida y apoyo su frente en ella mientras susurraba sin cansancio el nombre la chica.

El resto del gremio lo miraba impotente. Sabían que él, más que nadie, sufría la pérdida de la rubia. Dejaron que se desahogara completamente y cuando lo vieron caer lentamente en el suelo, decidieron ayudarlo.

Gray se acercó a él y sin decir nada, lo ayudó a levantarse. Natsu no articuló palabra, pero el alquimista no lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a irse del cementerio, aun angustiados. Y la lluvia, de la misma manera, fue deteniéndose.

Cuando ya no hubo ningún miembro más de Fairy Tail, una persona cubierta por una capa –que le impedía vislumbrar su rostro- se acercó hasta la tumba. Se agacho y depositó una rosa blanca.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó otra figura encapuchada.

-Es una forma de despedida- respondió mientras se levantaba.

-¿Despedida? ¿Hacia quien…?

-Hacia Lucy Heartfilia.

-… No te comprendo.

-Ya escuchaste… ella se ha despedido para siempre.

-No puedo considerar ese "_para siempre"_ algo bueno…

-Nadie dijo si era algo bueno o no… pero por el momento, esto lo mejor.

-Lo mejor…- repitió en un susurro y luego suspiró- creo que tienes razón, aunque no estoy del todo convencido.

-Yo tampoco… no quiero hacer esto, pero no me quedan muchas opciones- dijo con tristeza.

-Lo sé… vamos, es hora de irnos. Los demás nos esperan.

El primer encapuchado asintió y emprendieron la marcha, pero se detuvo poco antes de abandonar el cementerio.

-Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia- murmuró, mirando hacia atrás- Adiós… Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy-ha-muerto- :O

¿Será...? Estas cosas suelen ser bastantes obvias conforme se van escribiendo los fics ;)

Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer.

Si les gustó, dejen un review...

Si no les gustó, dejen un review...

Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, siempre y cuando sean amables (n.n)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Cartas y Cambios

Hola~ ¿Cómo están gente?  
Sé que es un poco obvio -o no- pero les aseguro que habrá algo que los dejará en shock (?)

No he recibido muchos comentarios (u_u) ¡Pero no importa! (Ok... si, un poco)

Como ya tenía preparado este capítulo desde hace unos días, me decidí a publicarlo hoy

Tal vez tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente, pero haré lo mejor que pueda

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

.

**~Tengoku No Kagi~**

**.**

_"El tiempo no espera a nadie"_

_Chica que salta a través del tiempo_

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Cartas y cambios.**

.

8 Años después

.

_Una pequeña cabaña ubicada en el medio del bosque -Cerca de la ciudad de Clover-_

.

-¡Uka!

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡No me asustes así Roy-chan!

-¡No uses el "chan"!- riñó- Además, si te asustaste es porque estás haciendo algo malo.

-Cla…claro que no…

-No sabes mentir, Uka.

-Entonces, enséñame Roy-chan.

-¡Yo no soy mentiroso! ¡Y no uses el "chan"!

-Noo… claaaaaro que no.

Dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, se encontraban discutiendo en un pequeño cuarto. Ella tiene unos seis años, cabello negro –largo hasta los hombros y lacio- y ojos cafés. Él tiene siete años, rubio de ojos verde claro.

-¡No cambies el tema Uka-baka!- reprendió- ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mamá?

-¡Tu comenzaste Roy-chan-aho!- infló sus cachetes, haciendo un mohín- Yo solo… quería buscar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Su… diario- susurró, desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-¿¡Su diario!?

-Si- murmuró asintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo buscas?

-Quiero… quiero saber más de ella.

-Uka…

-Ella nunca nos cuenta nada de antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

-Sabes que no le gusta hablar de eso… tal vez pasó algo malo que no quiere recordar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido como para no confiar en nosotros?- lloriqueó.

-Uka…- susurró, acongojado. Puso su mano en su cabeza y le acarició con delicadeza- No es que no confíe en nosotros… quizás es algo muy doloroso para ella.

-Pero…- la pequeña usó sus manos para secar unas lagrimas rebeldes- pero… siempre parece tan triste cuando le pregunto… yo quiero saberlo y ayudarla… como ella hace con nosotros…

-Nosotros somos pequeños, mamá quiere que pasemos una infancia feliz… sé que es difícil Uka…

-Tú también quieres saberlo, ¿No?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- También quieres ayudarla, ¿verdad?

Roy no supo que contestar. Claro que quería. Pero si su madre no quería contarles debía ser por una razón. Y eso su pequeña hermanita debía entender.

-Uka… aunque nosotros sepamos la verdad, ¿de qué serviría? Nos podríamos ayudarla…

-¡Claro que sí!- refutó, segura- ¡Cuando la sepamos, podremos idear un plan para hacerla feliz!

Roy miró sorprendido la seguridad de Uka. Era algo admirable y al mismo tiempo, un poco molesto. Pero decidió ayudarla en esa travesía tan chiflada, aunque estaba seguro que luego se arrepentiría. Suspiró cansado y habló.

-Bien… te ayudaré… pero si mamá se enoja, tú asumirás toda la culpa.

-¿¡AH!?

-Eso o no hay trato.

-Ah… está bien, trato hecho.

-Perfecto… comencemos con la búsqueda…

-¡Hai!

Estuvieron varios minutos rebuscando en la habitación, pero no habían encontrado nada.

-¿Estás segura de que tiene un diario?- preguntó Roy, mientras revisaba debajo de la cama.

-Bueno… supongo- respondió pensativa, examinando algunos cajones- Es una chica… las chicas escriben diarios… al menos, eso hacen en los libros de mamá.

-Así que… básicamente, como los personajes de los libros que lees tienen diarios… ¿mamá también debe tenerlo?- dijo con un toque de ironía.

-Sip.

-¿Pero nunca le preguntaste a mamá si en verdad tenía uno?

-Nop.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos buscando algo que tiene posibilidad de no existir?

-Algo así.

-Uka….- murmuró impaciente, acercándose a ella- ¡Eres una idiota!- regaño y, con los nudillos, apretó sus manos fuertemente en su cabeza, lastimándola.

-¡Duele Roy-chan!- se quejó, tratando de liberarse- ¡Déjame, déjame!

-¿Cómo quieres ayudarla si no sabemos realmente si tiene o no un diario?

-No lo pensé, lo siento, lo siento… - lloriqueó.

-¡Ya sé que no piensas!- dejó su cabeza y pellizcó sus mejillas, estirándolas lo más que podía- ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes de comenzar esta absurda búsqueda!

-Lo shiento… Nii-chaaaaan… ¡lo shiento!

-Agh…- suspiró cansado y soltó las mejillas –ahora rojas- de Uka, ella rápidamente se las sobó.- Como sea… ya hemos buscado mucho y no hemos encontrado nada… no creo que tenga un diario.

-Mm- murmuró, convencida por la lógica de su hermano, todavía sobándose las mejillas.

-Tal vez no podamos ayudarla… no nos va a decir nada si le preguntamos.

-Si seguimos buscando… quizás encontremos algo.

-Puede ser… será mejor no desordenar nada o ella se dará cuenta- ambos volvieron a las andanzas.

-Lo sé… ¿crees que tardará mucho en esa misión?

-No lo sé… lo mejor será apresurarnos.

Siguieron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que, agotados, se sentaron espalda contra espalda en la cama.

-No hay nada~ - dijo Uka.

-Realmente no quiere recordar su pasado.

Ambos suspiraron exhaustos. Roy levantó la vista y se fijó en una caja encima del ropero.

-Uka- llamó, sin desviar la mirada.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Sabes que hay dentro de esa caja?

Uka volteó y miró hacia donde Roy apuntaba.

-No… ¿será que ahí hay algo?

-Ven, hay que revisar.

Roy buscó la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio, acercándola al mueble y se subió. Alargó el brazo y apenas pudo rozar la caja.

-Uka, ven aquí- ella se acercó- súbete a mis hombros.

Lentamente, la niña se subió encima de su hermano y cuidadosamente sostuvo la caja en sus manos. Poco a poco se bajó y la colocó en la cama. Roy se sentó a su lado y se miraron.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Si- respondió con total convicción. El rubio asintió y levantó la tapa.

Dentro, había muchos sobres y lo que parecía un gran libro. Uka sacó una de los sobres y lo leyó.

-"_Para mamá_"

-¿Para mamá?- inquirió el niño- ¿No había dicho mamá que la abuela había muerto hace muchos años?

-Si…- respondió dudosa. Pensó un poco y luego comenzó a abrir el sobre.

-¡Espera!- gritó, agarrando las pequeñas manos de Uka- ¡No creo que esté bien abrir correspondencia ajena!

-Si la abuela está muerta, técnicamente no es correspondencia- razonó- Además, sería lo mismo si leyésemos diario.

Roy pensó un poco y luego asintió. Alejo sus manos y Uka saco la carta.

_-"Hola mamá…-_ comenzó a leer_\- lamento no haberte escrito todo este tiempo. Los chicos y yo hemos estado llenos de misiones, cortesía de Natsu, por supuesto. ¡Nos hemos encontrado de todo! Desde un monje que necesitaba ayuda para construir su hogar, hasta bandidos que se hacían llamar 'Los rayos negros' aunque, si me preguntas, ellos eran una mala imitación del 'Equipo Rocket' ja, ja. Te extraño y te quiero. Lucy Heartfilia."_

-Parece…- dijo Roy- parece… feliz- murmuró.

-Si, yo… también creí lo mismo…

Se miraron de nuevo y esta vez fue Roy quien sacó otra carta.

-"_Hola mamá, ¡tengo buenas noticias!-_ leyó- _¡me he unido al gremio de mis sueños! Fue todo gracias a un chico (y a su gato volador). Se llama Natsu. Es bastante alegre, ingenuo e infantil, pero también es muy temerario cuando se lo propone. Es un gran chico. Él me ayudó en un problema en Hargeon y luego me invitó a ser miembro de Fairy Tail. ¡Estoy muy contenta! Ahora estoy en deuda con él, tal vez haga algo lindo por él y su gato (se llama Happy y es extrañamente azul, ¡Oh, también habla!) ¿Alguna idea? Como sea, buenas noches mamá. Te quiero. Lucy"_

-Natsu- susurró Uka- ¿Quién crees que sea?

-Al parecer… es alguien importante para ella… lo ha nombrado en ambas cartas- murmuró pensativo- Me gustaría conocerlo.

-A mí también- sonrió Uka- ¡También a su gato parlante!- ellos rieron.

Así, ambos muchachos se turnaban para leer cartas al azar. Se enteraron de muchas cosas, desde que ambos (su madre y ese tal Natsu – y el gato-) formaron un equipo y que luego se les unieron más personas. También de las grandes peleas del que su gremio fue el protagonista. El Daimatou Enbu. De su abuelo Jude. De los grandes amigos que hizo en Fairy Tail.

-Vaya… a mamá sí que le gusta escribir, ¡todavía nos faltan muchas cartas!- dijo Uka, quejosa.

-Lo sé… mira, esto parece un álbum- Roy sacó lo al principio creían un libro y lo abrió. En efecto, dentro había varias fotos en distintos tamaños.

En las fotos, Lucy estaba con varias personas. Había una con una mujer pelirroja. Otra con un tipo de cabello negro y, desconfiadamente, una mujer de cabello los miraba recelosa escondida. En otra, su madre estaba vestida como conejita playboy mientras bailaba nerviosa, a su lado un tipo de pircings tocaba la guitarra y cantaba. Dieron vuelta la página y la vieron junto a un señor, parecía un abuelito. También la encontraron abrazada a una chica bajita, de cabello azul.

Pero se dieron cuenta de algo. En la mayoría de las fotos, su madre estaba con un chico pelirrosado. Abrazados, haciendo muecas, riendo, posando, peleando, sosteniendo un gato azul. Había muchas. Y en todas, su madre sonreía feliz. Nunca la habían visto de esa manera. Estaba más hermosa. Más radiante.

-Él debe ser Natsu-san- dijo la pequeña Uka.

-Si… Entonces, si era una persona importante para ella.

-¿Por qué se habrán separado?

-No lo sé… tal vez se pelearon… o algo así.

-Todavía no leímos todas las cartas, seguramente lo escribió.

-Entonces, sigamos leyendo.

Antes de seguir con las cartas, escucharon la puerta de abajo cerrarse. Extremadamente nerviosos, comenzaron a guardar todo de nuevo en la caja y se subieron a la silla para poner la caja de nuevo encima del ropero. Acomodaron la silla en su lugar y se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar una voz conocida.

-Niños, ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Dónde están?

-¡Y-Ya vamos mamá!- gritó Roy mientras recobraba la compostura.

Rápidamente, los pequeños pasaron la mirada por la habitación, revisando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Una vez terminado, salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras en busca de la dueña de la voz.

-¡Mamá!- llamaron. Ella se dio la vuelta al escucharlos y los chicos se lanzaron a sus brazos. -¡Bienvenida a casa!

-¡Me alegra volver a verlos!- Lucy los apretó contra sí y luego los soltó.

Su cabello rubio estaba más largo –le llegaba a media espalda- y su rostro denotaba madurez. Seguía teniendo un hermoso cuerpo y grandes atributos. Pero sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes. Se la notaba agotada y tenía unas ojeras no demasiado marcadas.

-¿Se portaron bien mientras no estuve?

-¡Claro que si mamá!- respondieron ambos, ocultando su nerviosismo. Lucy los miró extrañada pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- preguntó Roy, desviando el tema.

-¡La misión fue un éxito!- festejó, mientras les mostraba una bolsa llena de dinero.

-¡Eres genial mamá!- comentó emocionada Uka.

-¿Qué les parece si me ayudan a preparar la cena y les cuento como me fue?- sugirió, dejando la bolsa en una mesa cercana.

-¡Claro!

Así, los tres fueron a la cocina y entre risas pasaron la noche, hasta que fueron a descansar. Ambos niños rogaban que su madre no descubriera nada fuera de lo normal.

-Mañana debo salir a una misión- dijo Lucy, mientras los arropaba.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó la niña.

-Si, me lo pidieron encarecidamente.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?- preguntó Roy esta vez.

-No lo sé… a lo sumo, unos tres días- contestó mientras les daba un beso a cada uno en su frente.

-¿Es lejos?

-Un poco- sonrió- Pero haré todo lo posible para terminarla rápido y volver con ustedes.

Ambos niños sonrieron y asintieron.

-Buenas noches pequeños- deseó en el umbral de la puerta, apagando la luz.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

Una vez que Lucy se retiró, Uka y Roy se miraron cómplices y asintieron.

-Mañana comenzaremos el plan- dijo segura.

-Uka… primero tenemos que idearlo- comentó paciente.

-Bueno… pero podemos hacerlo todo mañana- reflexionó inocentemente.

-Si… buenas noches, Uka- susurró.

-Buenas noches, Roy-chan.

-No uses el "chan"- murmuró fastidiado y pudo escuchar la risa divertida de su hermana.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente. Querían conocer a ese hombre, Natsu, que hizo tan feliz a su madre.

Estaban seguros que él sería tan divertido como lo dicen las cartas.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Mientras tanto, en Magnolia, el gremio más poderoso seguía con sus cotidianas tareas. Esos ocho años trajeron consigo varios cambios en Fairy Tail.

Por un lado, el gran alboroto por el que era tan reconocido disminuyo en los primeros tiempos. Luego, aproximadamente un año después, llegaron algunas personitas que hicieron cambiar el ánimo del gremio.

Cerca de tres meses después de la tragedia, Jellal decidió terminar con sus dudas y se confesó a Erza. Ambos sabían, después de haber llorado a su querida amiga, que el tiempo era oro, que no podían desperdiciarlo en dudas y vacilaciones. Varios meses más tarde, y luego de haber contraído nupcias, dieron a luz a una hermosa niña. Tenía el cabello como su padre –también había heredado la marca en su ojo derecho- y los ojos de su madre. Decidieron llamarla Eimi.

Gray y Juvia también tenían su historia. Ella estuvo un tiempo sin perseguir/acosar a su amado, cosa que él había notado. Juvia no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga y creía que su Gray-sama estaría de igual manera. Él decidió no preguntar, sabia de sobra las razones de su repentino comportamiento, pero no podía dejar de sentir un extraño vacío. Así, pasó un mes, y todo seguía igual; Gray estaba enojado sin aparente razón así que decidió, una vez que Erza no estuviera a las vista, entrar a Fairy Hills y buscarla en su habitación. Después de una acalorada discusión, sin darse cuenta, terminaron por confesar sus sentimientos. Aunque fueron unos días después –debido al tsunderismo del alquimista- que formalizaron su relación. No han tenido hijos, pero no es que no lo quieran.

Gajeel y Levy eran un tema aparte. El Dragon Slayer fue el sustento de la chica. Día y noche, lloraba la pérdida de su amiga y Gajeel la contuvo pacientemente. Sin embargo, un día se cansó de tanto lloriqueo y decidió sacarla de su habitación. La llevó forzadamente hacia la estación de trenes y -junto con Lily- la convencieron de no armar un escándalo dentro del transporte. Enojada, Levy se mantuvo callada todo el viaje, y Gajeel tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de comenzar una conversación. Así se mantuvieron dos horas, hasta que llegaron a su parada. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una pendiente. En el borde, yacía un gran árbol de cerezos. Levy estaba sorprendida. La vista era impresionante, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y la suave brisa hacia volar las flores. Emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas, volteó hacia el Dragon Slayer y le sonrió. No hacía falta nada más. Como muestra de sus sentimientos, Gajeel la abrazó y Levy le correspondió gustosa. Lily los observaba de lejos y no se equivocó al decir que pronto habría un miembro más en el gremio. ¿Su nombre? Ryu.

Se formaron varias parejas más, como Evergreen y Elfman y Mira y Laxus (aunque estos últimos no daban muchas demostraciones en público). Nadie les preguntó como terminaron juntos, aunque no se precisaba pensar demasiado. Happy estaba muchísimo más cercano a Charle. Wendy –que había crecido bastante- estaba con Romeo –quien había pegado el "estirón".

Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias. Él no fue el mismo desde ese día. Ya no peleaba con los demás miembros del gremio, ni tampoco causaba destrozos en las misiones. De vez en cuando hacia equipo con Erza, Gray y Wendy, pero no estaba tan animado como en antaño. El único que podía sacarle una sonrisa un poco más sincera, era Happy.

-Nee… Natsu, ¿Qué clase de misión es esa?- preguntó Happy, volando a su lado.

-Hay que capturar algunos magos- dijo serio con una hoja en las manos, mientras se encaminaban a la barra.

-Natsu, creí ya te habías ido a casa- dijo Mira, limpiando algunas jarras.

-Mañana voy a salir a una misión temprano- informó, sin contestar a la pregunta de la albina.

-Entiendo, déjame registrarlo- dijo amable y con una sonrisa. El Dragon Slayer le entregó el papel y esperó.

Natsu estaba más alto que antes y tenía rasgos más adultos. Más maduros. Su cuerpo estaba más tonificado que antes y tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo.

-Listo- le entregó la hoja- ¡Buena suerte mañana!

-Hn… Gracias- dijo seco y salió del gremio -que ya estaba casi vacío- con Happy a su lado.

En la barra, Mira suspiró triste.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso- dijo una voz grande a sus espaldas- No va a cambiar de un día para el otro.

-Laxus…- murmuró- No me gusta verlo de esa manera- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Ah…- Laxus suspiró y, aprovechando que había pocas personas en el gremio, la abrazó por la espalda- Es un necio, no podemos hacer nada si él no está dispuesto a cooperar.

-Lo sé…

-Vamos, deja esto y vayamos a casa- murmuró contra su oído, erizándole la piel. Mirajenne sonrió y se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así- comentó divertida.

-Solo tú lo logras- murmuró ronco y la besó. Mira le correspondió gustosa.

-Vamos…- susurró, emprendiendo camino.

.

.

Lo que no había mencionado Mira, era que tenía un presentimiento desde que Natsu se marchó. Lo que más deseaba, era que fuera algo bueno.

.

.

* * *

Yo!

Les gustó? Dejen un review...

Nos les gustó? Dejen un review...

Gracias a todos los que han leído!

También quiero agradecer a:

.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: Tal vez si, tal vez no~(?) xD Respecto a tu pregunta... vendrá muchos más adelante, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

.

**Monse2102:** Si queres saber, tenes que seguir leyendo~! xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

.

Muchas gracias! :D

.

.

.

P/D: ¡Ya falta poco para que Fairy Tail regrese al anime! Estoy ansiosa~ =3

Como sea... nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye~


	3. Encuentro y desilusión

**Hola~ a todos! xD **

**¡Al fin estoy aquí de nuevo!**

**El instituto me está apretando mucho los tiempos... me es casi imposible actualizar de seguido**

**Pero al menos, este fic ya tiene conti! ;D**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**.**

**Tengoku No Kagi**

**.**

"_No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" _

_Yuuko_

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro y desilusión.**

**.**

Tres días. La misión que había tomado su madre duraba exactamente tres días. Tres días que aprovecharían para buscar algo más en relación con su pasado.

Esa mañana, Lucy decidió no dejar a ninguno de sus espíritus a cargo, Roy le había jurado que no era necesario y que estarían bien solos. Ella decidió darles un voto de confianza.

Uka volvió a buscar la caja y sacó el álbum de fotos.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Algo que me ayude a saber más sobre el gremio- explicó, pasando una a una las páginas -¡Bingo!- exclamó sonriente.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó curioso acercándose a ella. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de su madre.

-Mira… Aquí está mama con los demás miembros.

En la foto, todos los miembros estaban frente al gremio. Sonrientes. Adelante y casi en el medio, estaba su madre. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas sonrojadas. A su lado estaba de nuevo ese hombre. Natsu. La rodeaba por el cuello con su brazo derecho y tenía una gran sonrisa. Todos parecían muy divertidos.

Uka alargó su mano y suavemente pasó sus dedos por el gran letrero detrás de todos.

-_Fairy Tail_\- susurró. Sentía una extraña melancolía al ver esas fotos.

Roy la miró un rato. Suspiró pesadamente y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-No llores- dijo serio.

-…- Uka no dijo nada, pero sorprendió cuando encontró sus mejillas mojadas. No se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a llorar. –Yo… yo no…

-¿Quieres encontrar a ese tal Natsu, no?- ella asintió- La única forma de encontrarlo es ir a ese gremio.

-¿Ir a Fairy Tail?- preguntó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si- dijo asintiendo. Uka no lo pensó demasiado y sonrió feliz.

-¡Podríamos traerlo para que mamá lo vea!- sugirió.

Roy la miró serio y luego desvió su mirada hasta la foto.

-Uka…- llamó- ¿… No crees que si mamá no está con ellos, quiere decir que algo pasó?

Ella lo pensó un poco y luego negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Si fuera así, mamá no tendría todo esto guardado- razonó.

-¿Y por qué crees que se fue?

-Porque… tal vez… etto…- murmuró Uka, un tanto confundida- ¡Tal vez se enamoró de alguien y tuvo que irse porque era algo prohibido!- dijo eufórica- ¡Tal vez era un enemigo de ese gremio y tuvieron un amor prohibido, y… ¡Auch!- no pudo terminar porque Roy le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Lees demasiadas novelas románticas!- gruñó. Uka le sacó la lengua y Roy volvió a gruñirle. Estuvieron unos segundos hasta que él retomó esa actitud seria. –Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado nuestra madre, ¿crees realmente que eso es posible?

-… No lo sé- murmuró por lo bajo. Desvió su mirada, un poco triste – No creo que sea algo tan malo, si todavía guarda estos recuerdos… debe ser por algo- exclamó segura.

-… Realmente eres testaruda- dijo en un suspiro. Uka asintió sonriente, como quien acepta un alago.

-Roy-chan- llamó. Él gruño al escuchar el sufijo, pero le prestó atención- ¿Vamos a ir a Fairy Tail?- preguntó inocente.

-¿Entiendes que no sabemos dónde queda?

-Sip.

-¿Y que debemos caminar hasta el pueblo y buscar algún transporte?

-Sip.

-¿Sabes que somos menores y que necesitamos mucho dinero?

-Sip.

-¿Y también que si mamá nos llegara a descubrir nos castigará?

-Sip- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Ah- suspiró. No había caso, ya se la había metido la idea en la cabeza y nadie podría sacársela.- Está bien, debemos buscar en el mapa donde queda el gremio.

-¡Yei~!- exclamó feliz, saltando en la cama.

-Oye, oye… ¡Tranquila!- ordenó. Uka le hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo, pero no podía reprimir esa sonrisa alegre –Ve a buscar el mapa, yo voy a buscar el dinero que tenemos ahorrado.

-¿¡Tenemos dinero ahorrado!?- exclamó con sorpresa Uka.

-Por supuesto.

-¿¡Y cómo nunca me enteré!?- preguntó enojada.

-Bueno… no eres muy responsable, Uka- dijo sonriendo divertido. Uka inflo los cachetes e hizo un mohín.

Después, ambos decidieron ir a buscar lo que necesitaban.

.

.

.

Cerca de dos horas después, ambos juntaron todo lo que necesitaban, cargaron sus mochilas de ropa y dinero –custodiado por Roy- y dieron marcha al pueblo. El niño dejo una nota a su madre encima de su cama por si la misión de ellos se alargara un poco: "_No te preocupes por nosotros, volveremos rápido" _Estaba muy seguro que cuando lo encuentre estallaría en furia. De solo pensarlo, la piel se le erizaba.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se acercaron al dueño de la verdulería que siempre frecuentaban.

-¡Ossan!- llamó Uka.

-¡Oh!- exclamó sorprendido un hombre de mediana edad y cuerpo robusto- Pero si son Uka-chan y Roy-kun, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Creía que su madre ya les había comprado todo lo necesario para estos días.

Ambos niños asintieron.

-Ossan, queremos que nos ayuden en algo- dijo Roy.

-¿En que podría ayudarles este viejo?- dijo riendo el hombre.

-¿Tu sabes leer mapas?- pregunto Uka. El hombre asintió- ¡Perfecto! Queremos que nos ayude a localizar un lugar- dijo mientras sacaba el mapa y se lo tendía en el mostrador.

-¿Un lugar?- ambos asintieron- ¿Qué lugar es?

-Queremos saber dónde está Fairy Tail- explicó Roy. Uka, a su lado, asintió frenéticamente.

¿Fairy Tail?- cuestionó sorprendido- ¿Qué necesita un par de niños del gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore?

-¿El gremio más escandaloso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ah… tampoco saben la reputación del gremio. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Uka y Roy se miraron y asintieron.

-Queremos encontrar a una persona- habló Roy.

-¿Una persona?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-Porque queremos que nuestra madre vuelva a sonreír como antes- dijo Uka. Ambos niños se habían puesto serios.

El hombre los observo unos segundos, sorprendido por la seguridad que ambos mostraban. Sonrió enternecido y desvió su mirada hacia el mapa.

-Escuchen, esto de aquí es Magnolia, una de las ciudades más comerciantes. Es en esta ciudad donde reside Fairy Tail.

Ambos –parados de puntitas- veían y escuchaban con atención las explicaciones del hombre.

-Son varias horas de viaje en tren- a Roy le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió de la cabeza hasta los pies- y deberán caminar un poco para encontrar el gremio, pero les aseguro, sabrán cuando hayan llegado allí- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias Ossan!- dijo Uka, sonriente.

-¿En… tren?- preguntó nervioso Roy.

-No seas miedoso Roy-chan, debemos irnos- dijo Uka quejosa.

-¡No soy miedoso!- contradijo furioso- Solo no me gustan los transportes.

-Seh, claro…- Uka puso los ojos en blanco y Roy gruñó.

-¿Tienen dinero niños?- interrumpió el verdulero, impidiendo una discusión mas grande.

-No se preocupe Ossan, tenemos lo suficiente- dijo Roy, amable.

-Eso es bueno, esperen aquí un momento- dijo y se adentró en la tienda. Roy y Uka se miraron y esperaron.

Segundos después, el hombre apareció una bolsa mediana.

-Llévense esto, seguro les dará hambre por el camino. No es mucho, pero aguantarán- habló entregándole la bolsa a Uka.

-¡Muchas gracias! - Dijeron ambos e inclinaron sus cabezas. Se despidieron con las manos y marcharon rumbo a la estación de trenes.

-¡Buena suerte!- les gritó y en serio, deseaba que la tuvieran.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-Odio… esto~- murmuraba un mareado Roy.

-Eso debería decirlo yo- contradijo un poco molesta Uka- soy yo quien está contigo soportándote.

-No… es mi culpa~ sabes que los transportes y yo… nos llevamos bien.

Roy y Uka estaba sentados en el vagón del tren. Uno frente al otro. Después de haberle rogado al hombre encargado que les dejara entrar/ sobornado con una gran cantidad de dinero –casi todo sus ahorros se fueron en eso- , los había dejado subirse. Aunque Roy lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-¿Cuánto falta~?- preguntó el chico, al borde la inconsciencia.

-Mmm… unas… dos horas más o menos.

-Ah~ odio esto… ¿no era mejor caminar?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Siento… que muero~!

-Que debilucho eres, Roy-chan- se burló.

-No uses el "chan"- regañó- y no soy ningún debilucho- contrario a lo que dijo, él tenía la cabeza apoyada al borde de la ventana y su frente estaba coloreada de azul.

-Seh~

Entre algunas quejas y pequeñas siestas, las dos horas previstas pasaron y llegaron a la estación de Magnolia.

-¡AL FIN!- festejó Roy. Salió del tren y comenzó a palpar el suelo con sus manos y besarlo- ¡Mi querido suelo, jamás volverán a separarnos!

-Y después era yo quien leía demasiado romance- susurró- Levántate Roy-chan, no me avergüences.

-Bien, ahora que estoy mejor, vamos a buscar el gremio.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo y de vez en cuando –cuando se sentían perdidos- preguntaban a algunas personas hacia dónde dirigirse.

-Esta ciudad es muy grande Roy-chan- Uka estaba caminando desganada. Con los brazos colgando pesadamente a sus costados.

-Lo se- dijo Roy asintiendo- pero esa señora dijo que teníamos que caminar derecho, te aseguro que nos falta poco.

-Tengo hambre~

-También lo se.

El estómago de ambos rugió y suspiraron cansados.

-Ya quiero lle…- Uka calló y Roy, extrañado, volteó a verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-…- no dijo nada, estaba estupefacta. Levanto su mano derecha y con su índice señaló algo adelante.

Roy siguió la dirección del dedo de su hermana y quedó casi tan estupefacta como ella. Delante de ellos, unos cuantos metros más, había un enorme edificio, fácilmente de mas de dos pisos. En la entrada, un gran cartel con el nombre…

.

_Fairy Tail_

_._

-Aquí es…

-Hemos llegado…

Uka y Roy se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Fairy Tail!

Cortaron la distancia que les quedaba corriendo y se detuvieron frente a la enorme puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Uka, un poco nerviosa.

-No lo sé- contestó de igual manera- ¿golpeamos?

Uka posó su oreja contra a puerta y pudo escuchar muchas voces gritando y haciendo ruido.

-No sé si nos escuchen…

Roy quedó pensativo y luego vio como su hermana se acercaba al pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Entro… no nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada- dijo inocentemente.

Uka abrió la puerta y observó el gremio en su totalidad. Había mucha gente. Algunos bebían y otros charlaban animadamente. Incluso pudo ver varias sillas tiradas.

-Roy-chan…

-Dime…

Ambos observaban con autentico asombro las actitudes de esas personas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora…?

-Tal vez deberíamos… ¡Cuidado!- el pequeño gritó mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su hermana. Ambos cayeron al piso. Roy levantó la vista y vio cerca de ellos la silla –ahora rota- que había sido disparada hacia su dirección.

-¡Aaah! Gajeel, idiota, ten más cuidado- se escuchó un grito.

Roy y Uka se levantaron y frente a ellos una mujer peliazul los miraba con preocupación.

-¿Están bien niños?

-Si, no se preocupe…- respondió Roy. Uka seguía un poco aturdida por lo anteriormente sucedido.

-Que bueno… Lamento eso, es solo que hay _algunos_ que nos demasiado _brutos_\- se disculpo, hablando más fuerte, como si quisiera reprender a alguien.

Al fondo se escucho un claro _"tsk" _y un quejido.

-No hay problema… creo…- dijo Uka. Ella miró un poco hacia la mujer y pudo reconocerla. Era amiga de su madre, la había visto en varias fotos y en las cartas de su madre.

-¿…Ocurre algo?- pregunto al sentir la intensa mirada de la niña.

-¿Usted… usted el Levy McGarden?- preguntó con ilusión.

-Si, soy yo-sonrió- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

-Ah, cierto, yo soy Uka He… ¡Mmm!- antes de poder terminar, Roy tapó la boca de su hermana y la atrajo más a su lado.

-Y yo soy Roy- dijo simplemente.

-Uka y Roy- dijo otra voz, detrás de Levy- Bienvenidos- dijo amable y con una sonrisa.

-Waa… ¿¡Usted es Mirajenne Strauss!?- pregunto Uka soltándose de su hermano.

-Así es- confirmó divertida- ¿Ustedes saben quiénes somos?

Los niños asintieron. Todo el ruido que había cuando llegaron se había detenido, ahora la atención estaba en los recién llegados.

-¿Que les parece comer algo mientras conversamos?- sugirió y de nuevo asintieron. Caminaron hasta la barra y Mira comenzó a prepararles algo de comer.

-¿De dónde son?- pregunto Levy.

-Cerca de Clover- contestó Roy. Mira les sirvió dos platos llenos de comida y ambos comenzaron a devorarlos como animales.

-¿Clover?- dijo esta vez un hombre con pircings.

-Sip- dijo Uka y miro al tipo- ¿Usted es Gajeel Redfox, no?- el mencionado asintió, sonriendo orgulloso.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, le dieron las gracias a Mira y respondieron a las preguntas que les hacían.

-¿Qué hacen en Magnolia?- preguntó un hombre con el torso desnudo.

-¡Gray Fullbuster!- reconoció de nuevo Uka.

-Queríamos llegar a Fairy Tail- respondió con tranquilidad Roy. Su hermana estaba demasiado emocionada reconociendo rostros.

-¿Buscaban Fairy Tail?- preguntó otra mujer, al lado de Gray.

-¡Juvia Loxar!

-Así es, señorita- Juvia se sonrojo por la amabilidad del pequeño.

-¿Qué buscan en Fairy Tail?- preguntó de nuevo Levy.

-Queremos encontrar a N… ¡Mmm!- de nuevo Roy le tapó la boca con su mano y se apresuró a responder.

-Queríamos conocerlos, son muy famosos- respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-¿Admiradores?- dijo divertido un hombre rubio cerca de la barra.

-¡Mmmm!...- Uka se liberó de su hermano y gritó emocionada- ¡Laxus Dreyar!

-Podríamos llamarnos así…- dijo Roy con una gota tras la nuca, viendo a su hermana.

-¿Están ustedes solos?- preguntó una chica peliazul.

-¡Wendy Marvel!- la nombrada sonrió amable y un poco nerviosa.

-Si…- contestó inseguro.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- el ánimo de Uka decayó ligeramente y Roy lo notó.

-Nosotros no tenemos padre…- se limitó a contestar. Los miembros del gremio callaron incómodos por la situación.

-¿Y su madre…?- se animó a preguntar Wendy.

-Ella…- comenzó Roy, sin saber que decir realmente, pero Uka lo interrumpió.

-¡Ella está lejos!

-¿Lejos?- preguntaron, incluido Roy.

-Sip… ¡muy muuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos!- dijo apretando los dientes mirando a Roy.

-Ah, sí, sí, muuuy lejos- dijo nervioso.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, dudosos.

-Así que… -comenzó Mira- ¿Querían conocernos?

-Si- dijeron ambos, agradecidos por el cambio de tema.

-¿Saben usar magia?- pregunto una mujer de pelo rojizo.

-¡Erza Scarlet!- grito un poco eufórica Uka. Erza sonrió y puso una mano encima de su cabeza, acariciándola.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Uka- ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír feliz.

-Solemos entrenar, pero todavía somos unos novatos- admitió de nuevo Roy.

-Novatos, ¿hmm?- murmuró pensativo un hombre peliazul con una marca en su rostro- ¿Acaso buscan unirse a Fairy Tail?

-¡Jellal Fernandez!- dijo Uka, poniendo los ojos como corazones. Él sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Unirnos?- repitió Roy. Uka despertó de su pequeña fantasía y miró a su hermano, igual de confundida.

-No… teníamos pensado hacerlo- respondió ella.

-¿No?- preguntaron los demás en la sala.

-Nop.

-¿Solo vinieron para conocernos?- preguntó Juvia sorprendida.

-Algo… así- murmuró Roy.

Ambos hermanos se miraron nuevamente. No habían previsto eso. Jamás pensaron en unirse al gremio, lo único que querían era buscar a Natsu e irse de nuevo junto a su madre. Pero al parecer, no sería tan fácil como pensaron.

-¿Tienen donde quedarse?- preguntó Mira.

Los niños negaron y la Strauss se mostró preocupada.

-Eso no está bien- habló otra chica albina- Tal vez deberían quedarse en Fairy Hills esta noche, ¿No crees Erza?- la nombrada asintió en acuerdo.

-¡Lissana Strauss!

-Vaya… la niña nos conoce a todos- murmuró divertido Laxus.

-¡Conocer los nombres de todos es de hombres!

-¡Elfman Strauss!

-Vaya… hasta conoce el nombre de esta bestia idiota- dijo divertida una mujer de gafas.

-¡Evergreen!

-Lo siento- dijo Roy apenado- Mi hermana suele ser un poco efusiva.

-¿¡Por qué te disculpas Roy-chan!?- preguntó Uka indignada.

-¡No uses el "chan"!

-¡Lo usare todas las veces que quiera!- rectificó Uka sacándole la lengua. Roy gruño como respuesta.

Los demás espectadores no pusieron evitar reír divertidos y nostálgicos. Esos niños les recordaban a dos personas muy queridas.

-Bueno, bueno, no deben discutir- interrumpió amablemente Mira- Pueden quedarse con nosotros esta noche y mañana verán que hacer, ¿les parece?

Roy y Uka asintieron agradecidos. Una vez decidido eso, todos volvieron de nuevo a sus actividades y los niños quedaron en la barra conversando con Mira, Juvia, Levy y Lissana.

-¿Entonces… Su madre sabe que están aquí?- pregunto Lissana curiosa.

Estaban seguros que si hubiesen estado comiendo algo, en ese momento estarían atragantándose.

-¡Claro que sabe que viajamos!- dijo Uka rápidamente. Técnicamente… no estaba mintiendo.

-Mmm… eso es bueno, no deberían salir sin el permiso de su madre- dijo mira con una sonrisa.

Los pequeños sonrieron nerviosos.

-Por cierto…- dijo Roy, tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?

Las chicas se miraron afligidas.

-Bueno…- comenzó Levy, pero una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió.

-Salamander está en una misión- dijo Gajeel.

-¿Salamander?- preguntó Uka.

-¿Misión?- inquirió Roy.

-Vaya, conocen nuestros nombres pero no los apodos ¿no?- dijo Gray al lado de Gazille.

-Natsu salió a una misión esta mañana- intervino Mira- Pero les aseguro que dentro de un rato llega.

-Ojala llegase pronto… quisiera conocerlo- dijo Uka animada.

-No te confíes niña- hablo de nuevo Gazille- Salamander un completo imbécil, mas que antes.

-¿Por qué dice eso Gajeel-san?- preguntó Uka.

-Han pasado algunas cosas estos últimos años- explicó Levy- y el ha cambiado un poco.

-¿Un poco?- dijo el mago de hielo- ¡Ese idiota cabeza de flama no es el mismo de antes!

-Juvia cree que Natsu-san no lo ha pasado muy bien.

-No lo disculpes Juvia, todos lo hemos pasado mal.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- intervino Roy.

-Bueno… hace algunos años…- comenzó explicando Mira, pero el estruendo de la puerta abrirse la distrajo.

-¡Hemos regresado!- dijo una vocecita.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Mira sonriente.

Los niños abrieron los ojos impresionados. Ante ellos estaba el hombre que habían ido a buscar, pero al mismo tiempo, no era él. Tenía el cabello rosado, una bufanda y la marca del gremio en su hombro derecho, pero no era el mismo de las fotografías y cartas de su madre. Ese hombre no sonreía bobamente, no era alegre y tampoco parecía alguien ingenuo e imprudente como lo describía las cartas.

Era todo lo contrario. Serio, sensato y temerario. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara tanto?

Uka no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él. Roy, temiendo que algo pueda pasar, se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿Us… usted es Natsu Dragneel?- preguntó insegura.

-¿Hm?- murmuró con fastidio Salamander- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- respondió de mala gana.

-Mi hermana preguntó primero- dijo con seriedad Roy- Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, niño.

Todos miraban expectantes la situación. Se había formado un silencio en torno a ellos.

-Si no le respondes bien a mi hermana, esto también me incluye- gruñó Roy.

-No me interesa.

-Natsu- susurró Happy a su lado, preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Por favor- dijo de nuevo Uka, afligida- ¿Usted es Natsu Dragneel?

Él gruñó y disgustado pasó entre medio de ellos.

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- respondió acercándose a la barra.

-Nosotros… queríamos conocerlo- murmuró la niña.

-¿Conocerme?- dijo divertido y se volteó a mirarlos- Váyanse de nuevo a su casa, un par de niños como ustedes no deberían ni acercarse a este lugar- terminó volviéndose a la barra.

Roy lo miraba enojado y Uka decepcionada. Al fin lo habían encontrado, pero no les había agradado para nada ese hombre.

.

La pregunta era, _¿Cómo harían feliz a su madre si ese hombre tampoco parecía serlo?_

.

* * *

Yo~! ~(-.-)~

Les gustó? dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Gracias a todos los que han leído y también gracias a los comentarios de:

.

**nansteph14: **A mí me dió tristeza escribir esa parte u.u Bueeeno... para que ocurriera lo del hijo pasa cuando una abejita y una flor... emmm... ¡Busca en wikipedia! (?) xD Quieeeeeen sabe... será Lucy? :O espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tambien ;)

.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: Te engaño o no te engaño~? (¬u¬) Luce explicara eso muuuucho más adelante, hay que ser pacientes n.n  
No les puse hijos al Gruvia porque todavia no es el momento! ;D

.

**Luchia Dragnell: **no tengo un tiempo definido de cada cuanto actualizo... lo hago cuando tengo tiempo e inspiración! xD me alegra que te gustara...

.

**nansteph14: **(Otra vez? xP) No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda No lo había pensado... pero debe ser bastante! xD la niña~ la niña~ sobre eso... se sabrá todo a su tiempo! xD Busco marear a mis lectores con eso! jajaja

.

Trataré de actualizar más rápido, pero no prometo nada...

Nos leemos pronto (espero)! Bye, bye~


	4. Oficialmente

**Hola~ gente! Cómo les va?**

**He vuelto con este NaLu~ **

**Desde el domingo que escribo esto... me llevo demasiado tiempo (u_u)**

**Pero espero que les guste :)**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tengoku No Kagi**

**.**

"_El destino es algo que puedes cambiar con tus manos, si te rindes a él todo se habrá perdido"_

_Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Oficialmente.**

**.**

Después de haber encontrado a Natsu y sentirse terriblemente decepcionados, Roy y Uka pasaron la noche en Fairy Hills. Luego de ese pequeño choque de palabras con Salamander, Mira y las demás chicas trataron de aminorizar la tensión que se había creado, cosa que no lograron hasta que tuvieron que marcharse.

Ambos niños durmieron en la habitación que antes era de Levy, sin embargo, no pudieron conciliar el sueño. Roy estaba enfadado, no entendía como ese hombre pudo haber hecho feliz a su madre en algún momento. No tenía lógica alguna. Es más, no le sorprendería descubrir que su madre se habría ido por su culpa.

Por otro lado, Uka estaba muy desilusionada. No pudo evitar sollozar en medio de la oscuridad. Habían viajado tanto y al final todo apuntaba a que fue un gran desperdicio. Roy la consoló varias veces, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Natsu y la frialdad de su mirada. También estaba el tema de su madre, cuando se enterase de lo que habían hecho, se enojaría mucho.

No fue hasta la entrada de la madrugada que ambos pudieron dormir. En la mañana amanecieron con una sutiles ojeras y eso causo un poco de preocupación. Desayunaron en el gremio, pero el ánimo con el que habían entrado el día anterior se había disipado un poco. Nadie en Fairy Tail sabía que hacer.

Roy sintió un poco de tensión en el gremio y le susurró algo al oído de su hermana. Ella asintió.

-Nee, Mira-san- llamó Uka- ¿¡Es cierto que tus transformaciones son tan espectaculares y poderosas!?

Mirajenne se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego sonrió adivinando las intenciones de ambos niños.

-Bueno, mis transformaciones son de demonios, asi que creo que son bastantes impresionantes- dijo amable.

Los niños la miraron impresionados.

-Más que impresionantes, son terroríficos- añadió Laxus a su lado.

-No digas esas cosas Laxus- dijo Mira fingiendo enfado. Él rio divertido.

-¿Y usted, Laxus-san?- preguntó Roy- ¿Es un Dragon Slayer de rayo, no?- él asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que es un Dragon Slayer?

-Sí, de hecho yo…

El estruendo de la gran puerta abrirse y unas voces interrumpieron a Roy.

-¡Estamos en casa!

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Mira.

Dos niños ingresaban al gremio con una enorme sonrisa. A su lado un gato negro con una espada en su espalda.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Uka.

-Ellos son parte del gremio también- explicó Mira- la niña es Eimi, es la hija de Erza y Jellal.

-¿¡EH!?- exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¿Acaso no sabían todo de nosotros?- preguntó Laxus.

-Bueno…- dijo nerviosa Uka.

-¿Quién es el otro niño?- preguntó rápidamente Roy.

-Él es Ryu y es hijo de Gajeel y Levy.

-Oh…- murmuraron ambos. Dirigieron sus miradas a los niños que habían ido hasta sus respectivos padres.

Jellal y Erza felicitaban orgullosos a su hija mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco. Gajeel y Levy escuchaban atentos todo lo que sus hijos les contaba, mientras que Lily comía un kiwi a su lado.

De pronto, ambos niños voltearon a verlos un poco confundidos y de nuevo vieron a sus padres. Eimi asintió con seguridad y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras que Ryu lo hacía de mala gana. Se alejaron de sus progenitores y se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola- dijo la niña- Mi nombre es Eimi Fernández.

-Ryu Redfox.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail- dijo Eimi.

-Ah… g-gracias- murmuró avergonzado Roy. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerla de frente- Yo soy Roy.

-Mi nombre es Uka- dijo divertida al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Eimi sonriente.

-¿Ustedes salieron de misión?- preguntó Uka.

-Así es, nosotros ya estamos capacitados para ir de misión solos- dijo Ryu arrogante.

-¿Solos?- ironizó Roy- Creo que te vi entrar con ese exceed hace un rato- dijo divertido.

-¿Qué insinúas oxigenado?- preguntó molesto.

-¿Oxigenado?- repitió y enojado se bajo de su asiento y lo enfrentó - ¡Es natural! Además… eso no es ir solo, el exceed de tu padre te acompañó ¿no? Eso quiere decir que no estás suficientemente capacitado- se burló.

-¡Que sabes tú! – Refutó- ¡Apuesto que no has salido de misión ni una sola vez!

-¡Por supuesto que si lo he hecho!

-Claaaaro… tienes la cara de un niño mimado.

-¿Has vito tu cara? Seguro que tus padres no tienen espejos para que no te asustes contigo mismo.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¿O acaso eres sordo también?

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? - inquirió- ¡Tal vez así te retractes y te arrodilles ante mí!

-¡El que terminara retractándose y arrodillándose ante mi serás tú!

Ambos niños juntaron sus frentes y gruñeron. Un poco más atrás Uka y Eimi los miraban con una gota resbalándose de la nuca. La peliazul se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Roy.

-Mi madre me dijo que llegaron ayer- comenzó.

-Si- dijo asintiendo- Tus padres y todos en el gremio nos han tratado muy bien- Eimi asintió orgullosa.

-Así es Fairy Tail- Uka sonrió emocionada- ¿Y qué vinieron a hacer aquí?

-Estábamos buscando a alguien.

-¿Buscando?- Uka asintió- ¿Aquí en el gremio?- volvió a asentir. Dirigió su vista hacia detrás de la barra y vio a Laxus y Mira conversando al otro lado -¿Lo encontraron?

-Algo así…- dijo un poco afligida.

-¿Quién…

De nuevo, el ruido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió la conversación. Ahora quien ingresaba era el Dragon Slayer de fuego, junto a su exceed. Nuevamente la tensión del día se formo en el gremio. Natsu se acercó a la barra y pidió algo para desayunar y se sentó un poco alejado de Uka y Eimi. La pelinegra bajo la mirada abatida, mientras que Roy lo miraba irascible. Eimi y Ryu se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Natsu podía sentir la mirada del niño en su nuca, pero no le daba importancia. Es más, estaba bastante acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirase así. Ni siquiera entendía por qué esos mocosos –como él había descripto- habían ido hasta ahí para conocerlo y no es que le interesase demasiado. Pero claro, por la actitud que había demostrado el día anterior tuvo que aguantarse los regaños de todos, incluso el del Fullbuster.

.

**Flash Back**

**.**

_Era bastante tarde y varios miembros del gremio se habían ido a casa. Lissana y las demás chicas se habían llevado a esos dos niños nuevos a Fairy Hills y solo quedaban unas cuantas personas en Fairy Tail. Entre ellos, Gray Fullbuster._

_-Ey, cabeza de lava._

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó malhumorado. Han pasado años desde que no le respondía con los mismos insultos._

_-No tenías que tratar tan mal a esos niños._

_-¿Tú también?- dijo exasperado- Mira y las demás ya me lo han dicho y te diré lo mismo que a ellas. No-me-interesa._

_-Han venido hasta aquí para conocernos- siguió, ignorándolo- Deberías sentirte halagado._

_-¿Halagado? No bromees conmigo._

_-No bromeo- dijo serio- Ellos nos admiran, te admiran. ¿Acaso no viste la emoción de Uka-chan cuanto llegaste?_

_-No me interesa- repitió de mala gana._

_-Debería- aseguró- Natsu… ha pasado mucho tiempo. Deberías dejarla ir…_

_-¡No me jodas Gray!_

_-¡Es en serio Natsu! ¡No puedes seguir de esta manera!_

_-¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!_

_-¿No crees que es tiempo de dejar esa actitud pedante tuya? _

_-¿Actitud pedante?- dijo irónico- Solo demuestro lo que soy._

_-Antes ya eras bastante arrogante. Ahora eres insoportablemente irritante._

_-Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy- agarró a un dormido Happy entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Natsu- llamó de nuevo. Él se detuvo, pero no se volteó- Esos niños no tienen la culpa._

_-Lo sé._

_-No los trates mal._

_-…- Natsu no dijo nada y emprendió de nuevo su marcha._

_Gray suspiró derrotado y se dio vuelta en busca de Juvia que lo esperaba en la barra. Era hora de ir a casa._

.

**Fin de Flash Back**

**.**

No era estúpido, sabía que ellos no tenían culpa alguna. Pero no podía evitar tratarlo así. También había notado la tensión con su llegada, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por disuadirla.

Happy, que ya había terminado de comer su tercer pescado, miró a Natsu y luego a los niños. Repitió varias veces esa acción y luego se puso de pie, seguro, para acercarse a ellos, bajo la disimulada mirada de Natsu.

Eimi se había llevado a Uka a una mesa un poco más lejos de la barra, obligando a Ryu y Roy a sentarse con ellas. Mientras que ellos volvían a las discusiones, ellas conversaban sobre temas triviales. En eso, el exceed azul se acerco y se subió a su mesa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Happy- dijo educado- ¿Quieren un pescado?

Uka sonrió emocionada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo soy Uka.

-Yo soy Roy.

-Un gusto conocerlos, aye. ¿Pescado?

-No gracias- respondieron al mismo tiempo. Ella sonriente y él nervioso por el alimento.

-Waaa… es la primera vez que veo un exceed tan cerca- dijo Uka.

-¿Es cierto que puedes volar?- preguntó Roy.

-¡Por supuesto, aye!- Happy se dio la vuelta y extendió sus alas, mostrándolas a los niños. Voló por encima de sus cabezas y luego aterrizó en la mesa.

-Increíble- murmuraron anonadados.

-¡Aye!- dijo sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio- Yo quería pedirles disculpas por lo de ayer.

-¿Eh?

-La actitud de Natsu no es muy agradable, pero hizo mal en tratarlos así.

-No te preocupes- dijo Roy.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso- dijo Uka, con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Mi madre siempre dice que a veces las personas sufren de perdidas tan grandes que no pueden sobrellevarlas del mejor modo- explicó Uka.

-No sabemos por qué Natsu-san actúa de esa manera, pero… no podemos juzgarlo por eso- "_al menos no demasiado_" agregó entre dientes Roy.

Happy no sabía que decir. Unos niños tan pequeños diciéndole esas cosas, era admirable.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente. Uka y Roy correspondieron la sonrisa de igual modo.

Eimi y Ryu se miraron y sonrieron.

-Happy- llamó Natsu serio. Él, acostumbrado al tono del chico, voló directo hacia él- No digas cosas innecesarias- advirtió.

-Pero Natsu, estuvo mal…

-Como sea- interrumpió- No es como si le debiera explicaciones…

-Sin embargo… creo que son muy maduros para aceptar eso.

-¿Maduros?- repitió- No me hagas reír Happy.

-¡Pero tú también los escuchaste!- dijo mientras se sentaba a comer otro pescado- Eso que dijeron… suena como algo que ella diría, ¿No crees?

-Hn- murmuró pensativo.

De nuevo con los niños, Uka y Roy miraron unos segundos a Natsu hablar con Happy y luego desviaron sus miradas a sus compañeros.

-Oigan…- comenzó Uka- ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que Natsu-san sea de esa manera?

Eimi y Ryu los miraron extrañados.

-Nosotros creíamos que era diferente, más… cálido- dijo Roy.

-Bueno…- dijo Eimi- nosotros no conocimos esa faceta suya…

-¿En serio?- ambos asintieron.

-Mamá siempre dice que el tío Natsu era más feliz antes- comentó Ryu, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Antes?- murmuró Roy. El Redfox asintió.

-¿Y qué ocurrió para que cambiara tanto?- preguntó Uka de nuevo.

-Mamá siempre se pone mal cuando habla de eso- explicó Eimi. Ryu asintió en acuerdo- Lo único que sé, es que hace algunos años, el tío Natsu perdió a alguien muy importante.

-Mamá dice que era la _luz del gremio_… Alguien importante para todos.

-Oh…

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- preguntó Roy. Tenía un leve presentimiento.

-Fue antes de que naciéramos- razonó Ryu- Hace como ocho años…

Roy y Uka se miraron. Era antes de que ellos nazcan. Entonces…

-¿Quién era esa persona?- preguntó nervoso Roy- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Se llamaba… eh, ¿Cómo era Eimi?

-Si que eres desmemoriado- regañó- Era…

-¡Hijos míos!- un gritó interrumpió de nuevo - ¡Al fin he vuelto a casa!

_-"¿Hoy es el día de interrumpir conversaciones importantes o qué?"_ -se preguntaron Roy y Eimi.

-Bienvenido maestro, ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?

-Ah~ desde que cambiaron el lugar de la sede es mas cansador viajar- dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra y Mira le entregaba una jarra de cerveza- Tanto viaje solo para decirme lo de siempre…

-¿Gasto mucho de nuevo?

-Todo por culpa de Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel…- lloriqueó- A este paso estaremos en quiebra…

-No se angustie maestro, eso no pasará.

-Pero… ¿eh?- murmuró curioso- ¿Quiénes son esos niños?

-Llegaron ayer- dijo Laxus, también bebiendo cerveza.

-Viajaron de Clover hasta aquí para conocernos- dijo Mira, alegre.

-¿En serio?

-Maestro- dijo Gray, acercándose y levantando la mano en forma de saludo- ¿De cuánto es nuestra deuda esta vez?

-No me lo recuerdes, Gray, me da dolor de cabeza…- al chico se le cayó una gota de la nuca al ver el aura oscura alrededor de Makarov.

-¡Gray, tu ropa!- gritaron desde el fondo.

-¡AH!- dijo desesperado mirándose- ¿¡Cuando sucedió!?

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia, acercándose a él con su ropa entre sus brazos.

-Erza- dijo el maestro al verla acercarse junto a Jellal- ¿Quiénes son esos niños?

-Son Uka y Roy, maestro.

-Uka y Roy- repitió en un susurro- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres?

-No sabemos maestro- dijo Jellal- Nos dijeron que su madre estaba lejos y que no tenían padre.

-Mmm…

-Al parecer, ellos querían conocernos- dijo Erza.

-¿Conocernos?- todos asintieron.

-Juvia cree que solo querían conocer a Natsu-san.

Todos miraron atentos a la chica, sorprendidos por la revelación.

-¿Por qué dices eso Juvia?- preguntó Erza.

-A Juvia le pareció que solo lo buscaban a él… Roy-kun lo nombro antes de que Natsu-san llegara y Uka-chan fue la primera en recibirlo… sólo es una suposición.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Gray- Eso explicaría su decaimiento después de eso.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Makarov desconcertado.

-Vera…- comenzó a explicar Mira.

-¿Ese es el maestro?- preguntó Uka viéndolo conversar.

-Así es- dijo Eimi asintiendo.

-Vaya… es más pequeño e lo que imaginaba- dijo Roy.

-¡Una vez papá me contó que puede hacerse tan grande como un dragón!- habló Ryu con los ojos brillantes y extendiendo a su máximo los brazos.

-Waaa… ¡me encantaría verlo!- dijo emocionada Uka.

-¡Si, si, a mi también!- dijo con la misma emoción Ryu.

-Nee, ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?- preguntó Eimi a Roy.

-Yo tengo siete, pronto cumpliré ocho. Y Uka tiene seis.

-¡Cumplo siete este año!- dijo Uka al escuchar a Roy, para después volver con la conversación que tenía con Ryu.

-Vaya, entonces tenemos la misma edad- sonrió y Roy se sonrojó –Espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo Eimi y le tendió la mano.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Roy, tomando su mano y apretándola un poco. Ambos sonrieron.

-Uka y Roy, ¿no?- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. El maestro se había acercado a ellos.

-Si- asintieron. Makarov sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail.

Roy y Uka sonrieron. Era tal y como lo describía su madre en las cartas. En realidad, casi todo lo era.

-Así que… ¿Están aquí porque deseaban conocernos?- los niños asintieron- Oh~ es impresionante que dos niños tan pequeños vengan por su propia cuenta hasta aquí solo para conocernos.

-Bueno…- murmuró nerviosa Uka- En realidad estábamos buscando a alguien…

-¡Uka!- susurró regañando Roy.

-¿A quién están buscando?- preguntó curioso.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban expectantes a la respuesta.

Uka miró nerviosa a su hermano, quien solo entrecerró los ojos, regañándola. En eso, el ruido chirriante de una silla moverse alertó a todos. Natsu se levantó de mala gana y se dirigía hacia la salida del gremio.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu, tú no quieres saber?- preguntó divertida Cana.

-No me interesa.

-Natsu- llamó el maestro, él se detuvo y volteó –Entiendo todo tu mal humor por eso, pero no puedes tratar así a dos niños- dijo serio.

-¿Ya le fueron con el chisme?- dijo burlón- Ya he dicho que no me interesa, y como no me interesa, me voy- terminó mientras salía del gremio.

Makarov suspiró afligido y miro de nuevo a los niños.

-Lamento la actitud de Natsu, él…

-No se preocupe maestro- interrumpió Uka.

-Ya nos dijeron varias veces, nosotros entendemos.

-Ha…- rió divertido- Son bastante maduros para su edad- reconoció. Uka y Roy sonrieron orgullosos.

-Nuestra madre siempre dice lo mismo- dijo Uka, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Seguro que si- dijo sonriendo amable- Niños, hay algo que me gustaría saber…- retomó la seriedad- No es que quiera echarlos, ni nada de eso… pero necesito saber que planean hacer aquí.

Roy y Uka se miraron desconcertados. Después del terrible encuentro con Natsu no tenían idea de qué hacer.

-No… no sabemos…- confesó Roy.

Makarov soltó el aire pesadamente. Supuso que eso era lo que le responderían.

-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo- Pero deben entender que es necesario tomar una decisión.

Los niños asintieron y dijeron que lo iban a pensar muy bien. Todos se dispersaron –se habían amontonado para escuchar la respuesta que jamás fue pronunciada- y volvieron a sus respectivas actividades.

El resto de la mañana, el cuarteto de niños se pasó conversando, peleando –en caso de Roy y Ryu- y riendo. Los cuatro habían formado una linda amistad. Sin embargo, la idea de qué pudo haber pasado hace ocho años no abandonaba la mente dl pequeño Heartfillia. De a ratos, Roy quedaba mirando a la nada y cuando alguno de los niños lo notaba lo llamaba, pero la única que podría entender lo que pasaba era su hermanita.

Cuando Ryu y Eimi se levantaron para ir a buscar algo de comer, Uka se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto en voz baja- Estás muy pensativo.

-Es… Ah~ no dejo de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado hace años- contestó hastiado.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Que nuestra madre tuvo que ver en esto… que la actitud de Salamander es por ella… algo pasó hace ocho años y tuvieron que separase… pero no entiendo qué- explico.

-Tal vez se pelearon- sugirió. Roy asintió.

-Yo también lo pensé- reconoció- Pero no tiene lógica, eso no explicaría la actitud de ese tipo, ni tampoco por qué mamá guarda esas fotos y cartas de él.

-Tal vez ella se arrepintió y por eso las conserva.

-¿Entonces por qué no volvió?

-Sabes que mamá es un poco orgullosa…

-Sí, pero… ella reconoce cuando está equivocada, o cuando necesita algo…

-Ummm… Si no fue eso, entonces debió haber sido algo más grave, ¿no crees?

-Concuerdo contigo… ¿pero qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que ella se marchara?

-Tal vez fueron engañados.

-¿Engañados?- preguntó confuso.

-Si, tal vez alguien les mintió a ambos y tuvieron que separase…

-No había pensado en eso…- Roy asintió concentrado- ¿…Crees que Natsu-san la buscó?

-¡Hn!- murmuró asintiendo la cabeza energéticamente- ¡Estoy segura! Si antes era como lo describían las cartas de mama, estoy segura que sí.

-¿Qué haremos, Uka?

-¿Uh?

-Como está ahora, será imposible hablar con él y pedirle que vaya con nosotros a verla.

-Tal vez acepte, si le decimos quien es nuestra madre.

-Uka… no sabemos qué pasó, tal vez si se pelearon y no querrá aceptar ir… tal vez ya no la quiera.

-¡No digas eso, Roy-chan!- regañó afligida.

-No uses el "chan"- murmuro entre dientes- Uka… si no volvemos mañana, mamá descubrirá que no estamos y se preocupará.

-Lo sé- dijo triste.

-El Natsu de ahora… es muy diferente, no es tan fácil como pensábamos.

-¡Pero no es imposible!- contradijo- Eso es lo que siempre tiene razón… No podemos darnos por vencidos, estoy segura que Natsu-san hará muy feliz a nuestra madre y también estoy segura que Natsu-san será feliz al verla.

-Estás muy confiada, Uka- dijo con una mueca, semejante a una sonrisa.

-Claro que si- dijo sonriendo, mostrando todas las hileras de dientes.

-Uka- habló de nuevo, retomando la seriedad- Escucha… hay algo que podemos hacer para intentar convencer a Natsu-san, pero llevará tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Roy inhaló profundo.

-Unirnos a Fairy Tail- soltó, junto con todo el aire reprimido.

A Uka le brillaron los ojos de emoción. Desde que pisaron por primera vez el gremio, sentía que lo amaba. Era como si el amor que su madre profesaba en sus cartas fuera transmitida a ella.

-Creo que es una buena idea- dijo sonriente. Roy correspondió igual, pero la borró casi al instante.

-Si mamá nos descubre… estaremos fritos- a ambos les dio un escalofrío por la espalda al imaginar a su madre enojada.

-Bu-bueno… pe-pero lo hicimos con… con una buena… intención- tartamudeó nerviosa.

-S-si.

-¿Qué demonios les ocurre?- preguntó Ryu con dos platos en sus manos.

-¡N-nada!

-Ummm… ustedes sí que son raros- dijo Eimi divertida. Ella también tenía dos platos de comida.

Se acercaron a la mesa y dejaron las lozas –repartiendo uno a cada uno- y se sentaron a comer. En eso, Natsu volvió al gremio –Happy se había quedado junto a Charle- se acercó a la barra a pedir su almuerzo.

Una vez terminado, Uka y Roy se acercaron al maestro.

-Maestro- llamaron al unísono.

-¿Mm?- murmuró, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol- Oh~ veo que han tomado una decisión- dijo sonriente.

Los niños asintieron y fue Roy quien habló.

-Queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail- dijo con seguridad.

-Bien~ bien~, me alegra escuchar eso~ entonces, lo único que deben hacer es ponerse la marca del gremio, ¡Mira! Trae el…

-¡No jodas viejo!- gritó Natsu, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Natsu?

-¡No puedes dejar que estos mocosos se unan al gremio!- dijo mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

-Natsu, eso no…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Salamander?- preguntó enojado Roy.

-¿Qué no escuchas mocoso?- se burló- ¡No dejaré que dos par de niños se unan!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decidirlo!

-¡No aceptare a unos mocosos como ustedes entrar! Es más, seguro que ni siquiera usan magia…- dijo burlón.

-¡Si usamos magia!- replicó Uka.

-¿En serio?- dijo sarcástico -¿Qué clase de magia es? ¿Niños mimados?

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- gritó Roy.

-¡No me gustan!

-¡Que coincidencia!- dijo sarcástico el niño- ¡Tu tampoco me agradas!

-¡Entonces váyanse!

-¡No nos iremos sin antes hacer lo que vinimos a hacer!

-Háganlo rápido y váyanse- gruñó.

-No es fácil, idiota. Para conseguirlo debemos unirnos al gremio.

-Déjense de boberías y márchense- dijo- Este lugar no es para ustedes.

-¡Claro que lo es!- intervino Uka- ¡Es tal y como pensaba! ¡Fairy Tail es lo mejor! Es…

-Esto no es un juego- dijo serio- No es lugar para un par de niños caprichosos- Uka bajo la mirada.

-¡No la trates así!- defendió Roy.

-¡La trato como se me da la gana! –rugió- ¡Váyanse!

-¡No nos iremos!

-¡Si que eres testarudo!

-¡Por supuesto, soy como mi madre!

-¡Entonces dile a tu madre que venga a buscarlos!

-¡Es por ella que estamos aquí!

Uka observó sorprendida a su hermano. Cuando se enfadaba, comenzaba a hablar demasiado.

-¿Qué mierda tiene que ver tu madre con esto?

-No te interesa- dijo después de darse cuenta de lo que habló.

-Lo que sea- habló segundos después- Solo váyanse, no dejaré que se unan al gremio tan fácil.

-Entonces peleemos- dijo sin pensar y con una gran seguridad. Natsu sonrió arrogante.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes contra mí?

-Si te derroto, dejarás que nos unamos al gremio- dijo ignorando el comentario anterior. Natsu lo pensó un poco y asintió.

-Bien, si no lo haces, tú y tu hermana se irán sin reproches- Roy asintió y Uka lo miró aterrorizada. Eso no iba nada bien.

-Natsu, no puedes hacer eso.

-Cállate Gray, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Escucha maldito…

-Salamander- intervino Gajeel- ¿Acaso no ves que pareces mas idiota discutiendo así con el niño?

-Cállate tú también, Gazille. Hare lo que quiera.

-Natsu, estás siendo demasiado intransigente- habló Jellal- No puedes pelear con un niño.

-Entonces que pelee junto con la niña- resolvió.

-No me refería a eso- susurró.

Cuando Erza estaba a punto de interferir, el maestro la detuvo con una señal de mano.

-Niños- llamó Makarov, ellos lo miraron- ¿Están seguros de hacer esto?

Roy asintió y Uka murmuró un suave _"si"._ El maestro suspiró derrotado, no había de otra y tomando ese suspiro una respuesta positiva, Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, haciéndoles señas con las manos a los niños para que lo sigan.

Una vez afuera, se dirigieron al patio y los demás miembros quedaron parados a los costados, preocupados por los niños.

-Y después dices que la impulsiva soy yo- dijo Uka, regañándolo.

-Sí, lo siento… sabes que no puedo controlar lo que digo cuando me enojo- dijo Roy, en un tono de disculpa.

-Hermano…- comenzó dudosa- Sabes que no tenemos posibilidad contra él, no podremos derrotarlo.

-No te preocupes Uka, no dejare que te lastime- aseguró- Además, lo único que debemos hacer es derribarlo… el maestro y los demás no dejaran que use toda su fuerza.

-¿Y qué haremos si nos derrota?

-…- Roy lo miró pensativo- Lo pensaré en el momento.

-¡Roy-chan!- gritó en réplica.

-¡No uses el "chan"!

-¡Lo dejaré de usar cuando hagas bien las cosas!

-¡Yo siempre las hago bien, no como tú!

-¡Esto no es hacerlo bien!

-¡No aportaste mucho tampoco!

-¡No podía pensar en esa situación!

-¡Tu nunca piensas!

-¡Claro que sí!

Roy y Uka pegaron sus frentes mientras gruñían.

-Oigan mocosos, dejen de jugar y terminemos con esto- dijo Natsu, a unos metros delante de ellos.

-Escucha Uka- habló Roy colocándose en posición de ataque –Esto no es como el entrenamiento con el tío, pero debemos usar esos trucos-

-Sí- dijo asintiendo.

-Vamos, vamos… incluso seré bueno y los dejaré dar el primer golpe- dijo burlón el peli-rosado.

-Ya sabes que hacer, Uka- ella asintió y Roy salió disparado hacia el hombre.

De un saltó, Roy le propinó una patada a Natsu que defendió con su brazo izquierdo, luego lo lanzó a unos metros. Cuando el niño aterrizó, volvió hacia él y comenzó a repartir puños y algunas patadas que Natsu esquivaba. Cansado de lo mismo, Natsu golpeó el estomago del pequeño haciéndolo volar.

El público lanzo quejidos al ver la escena.

Roy, como pudo, se levantó de nuevo y, para sorpresa de todos, utilizó su magia. Un aura roja comenzó a rodearlo, mientras que sus ojos se ponían rojos. Sus puños eran rodeados por lo que parecía un liquido carmesí. Volvió a correr hacia Natsu y gritó mientras saltaba.

**-¡Puño de dragón de sangre**!- exclamó a viva voz, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Natsu estaba casi anonadado, pero reacciono antes de que el golpe pudiera tocar su cuerpo, esquivándolo. De nuevo, Roy uso el mismo ataque y esta vez, Natsu se defendió usando su brazo como escudo.

Dragneel puso observar como algo se desprendía de su ante brazo y se dirigía al del niño. Inexplicablemente, el ataque de Roy se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que el golpe le doliera a Natsu, aunque no lo demostraba demasiado.

Por otro lado, el resto de Fairy Tail estaba impresionado con la fuerza del pequeño. Para ser tan corto de edad, era bastante poderoso.

De nuevo en la pelea, Natsu esquivaba con un poco de dificultad los golpes del niño, así que decidió terminar rápido con todo eso.

**-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!-** Roy intento esquivarlo lo más rápido que pido, pero no pudo evitar que parte de su ropa se quemara. **-¡Puño del dragón del fuego!**

Ahora peleaban puño contra puño, Dragon Slayer contra Dragon Slayer. De pronto, una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar y aprovechando la confusión de Natsu, Roy se escondió entre ellas.

-No creas que podrás esconderte niño- advirtió mirando de un lado al otro- Soy un Dragon Slayer también, puedo encontrarte por tu olor- terminó mientras daba pasos cortos.

-Intenta encontrarme si puedes Salamander- retó. La voz de Roy se escuchaba cercana, pero no podía localizarlo.

Una pequeña figura se posó a unos pasos de Natsu.

-Te encontré- susurró victorioso- **¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!-** las llamas alcanzaron la figura, pero lo único que lograron fue dispersar un poco la niebla. No había nadie ahí.

Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda y Natsu se volteó cauteloso. A su derecha, a su izquierda. Podía escucharlos con claridad. No se movió, estaba seguro que él llegaría y lo atacaría de algún lugar.

De pronto, a uno de sus costados, Roy apareció en un salto.

**-¡Colmillo del dragón de sangre!- **Natsu, previéndolo, lo detuvo con su brazo para luego golpearlo, pero al contacto con el cuerpo, explotó. Era agua.

Natsu estaba sorprendido.

-¡Estoy aquí Salamander!

Cuando el mencionada volteó, Roy pudo darle una matada en la cara, mandándolo a volar unos metros.

-¡Uka!- gritó al aire.

-¡Sí!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

De pronto, le neblina comenzó a ser más espesa alrededor de Natsu –quien se levantaba- asfixiándolo. Él trato de disiparla, pero no podía. Se estaba impacientando, y eso no era bueno. Pero al mismo tiempo, se divertía y mucho.

-¡Bien! – gritó poniéndose en posición, choco sus puños y gritó- ¡Estoy encendido!

Aquellos que escucharon ensancharon los ojos de la impresión. Hacía muchos años que Natsu no decía esa frase.

**-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!**\- gritó, mientras usaba las llamas para salir de la niebla.

Poco a poco, se iba desvaneciendo.

**-¡Ataque de las Alas del Dragón de Fuego!**

De pronto, todo el fuego que usaba, funcionaba para dispersar la niebla. Cuando ya no había rastro del agua en gas, descubrió que frente a él había varios elementos punzantes de lo que parecía hierro o metal. De un momento a otro, fueron lanzadas todas al mismo tiempo hacia él quien las esquivo y rompió, aunque varias lograron hacerles algunas cortadas no profundas.

Roy apareció de nuevo frente a él, apunto de atacar, pero Natsu fue más rápido. Lo sujeto del brazo y lo lanzó hasta Uka –por el rabillo del ojo la había visto controlar las lanzas- y ambos cayeron al piso.

Roy y Uka estaban exhaustos, habían usado más magia de la acostumbrada. Se levantaron, pero sus respiraciones aceleradas los delataban. Natsu se acercó a ellos con paso firme. Sin embargo, antes de intentar hacer algo, el maestro los interrumpió.

-Es suficiente- dictaminó.

Los niños le agradecieron internamente y cayeron sentados del cansancio. Poco después, Eimi y Ryu se acercaron a ellos con dos botellas de agua y unas sonrisas. Los hermanos correspondieron de la misma forma y aceptaron gustosos el líquido.

-Lo han hecho bien, niños- felicitó Erza, acercándose junto a los demás.

-Gracias- murmuraron ambos.

Dieron su mejor esfuerzo y apenas pudieron causarle unos rasguños. Ya no podrían unirse a Fairy Tail.

-Oi- llamó Natsu, después de tomar el agua que Gray le había lanzado –No pudieron derrotarme- dijo remarcando lo obvio. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que era una burla, pero Natsu se mostraba serio y decidido.

-Sí, si… debemos irnos, no hace falta que nos vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Roy molesto.

-… Pueden quedarse- dijo de improvisto.

-¿¡Qué!?- inquirieron ambos. Los demás lo miraban asombrados.

-Tienen potencial- admitió- Si entrenasen más, podrían darme más batalla- sonrió. Pero era diferente, seguía siendo la sonrisa arrogante de los últimos tiempos, pero también había un deje de calidez en ella.

Roy y Uka abrieron más sus ojos. El brillo de su mirada decía que estaban felices. Las mejillas de Uka fueron teñidas de rojo y le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron ambos, solo que Roy no lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que su hermana.

Natsu asintió y se dirigió de nuevo al gremio.

-Esto sí que es raro- dijo Macao- Hace mucho no veía a Natsu así.

Los demás asintieron, todos seguían mirando por donde Natsu se había marchado.

-Bueno- habló Cana- Creo que esto, merece una ¡fiesta!

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos y con entusiasmo se dirigieron al gremio. Roy y Uka fueron ayudados por Eimi y Ryu.

-No te creas demasiado solo porque el tío Natsu admitió tu fuerza- dijo Ryu mientras ayudaba a caminar Roy sobre sus hombros.

-Ja, eso dices porque seguro que a ti no te dijo nada- habló burlón- envidioso~

-Deberías agradecer que estas lastimado, o si no te golpearía- amenazó.

-Claaaro, claaaaro…

A su lado, Eimi ayudaba a Uka. Ambas reían por la escena de los varones.

-Eres muy hábil, Uka-chan- alagó.

-Gracias- dijo con una risa avergonzada- Pero mi hermano hizo la mayor parte.

-Claro que no, no seas modesta- dijo- él y tu son un equipo formidable, lo que cada uno hizo fue increíble…

-Gracias- le dijo de corazón.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, ya habían empezado la fiesta. La primera de Roy y Uka.

-Oh~ niños~ vengan, vengan~ - dijo el maestro, de nuevo con una jarra de cerveza al lado.

Ellos se acercaron y Eimi y Ryu los dejaron sentados en los taburetes de la barra.

-Mira les va a poner las marcas- informó.

Ellos asintieron emocionados.

-Pero antes- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida-Wendy les curará sus heridas.

La mencionada apareció detrás de ellos y amablemente les pidió que la dejaran ver sus heridas. Uka estaba más agotada que herida, no como Roy.

Una vez terminado, Mira se acercó.

-¿Dónde quieren sus marcas?

Roy y Uka se miraron y sonrieron.

-Aquí- dijo Roy señalando su pecho, del lado de su corazón. Levantó un poco su camiseta y Mira se lo colocó. Era de color rojo.

-Yo aquí- dijo Uka, señalando su hombro derecho. Mirajenne hizo el mismo procedimiento y esta vez la marca era de color verde.

-Perfecto- dijo la albina una vez que terminó- Ahora sí, oficialmente les digo: ¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritaron los demás con las jarras y vasos en alto. Los pequeños Heartfillia's sonrieron emocionados y agradecidos. Oficialmente, amaban Fairy Tail.

Un poco alejado, Natsu estaba sentado solo con una jarra en mano. La alzó un poco y susurró: -_Bienvenidos_-.

Unas horas más tarde, más de la mitad de Fairy Tail yacía recostado en algún rincón del gremio. La mayoría, demasiado borrachos.

Natsu, que también estaba algo ebrio, se levantó y se llevóa un dormido Happy consigo, mientras murmuraba cosas como "pescado" "Charle" y "Un pulpo gigante que lo perseguía". Se acercó a la barra y le dijo a Mira que ya se iba.

-Espera Natsu- dijo la albina. Él se detuvo extrañado -¿Te gustaría entrenar a Roy-kun y a Uka-chan?

-¿¡Ha!?- exclamó desconcertado.

-¿¡Cómo!?- dijo Roy que estaba cerca. Uka se hacía quedado dormida encima de una de las mesas.

-Sí, si- dijo alegre, tal vez por el alcohol- ¡Natsu dijo que ustedes debían entrenar, así que quien mejor que él para hacerlo!

-¡Ni muerto!- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos~ vamos~ ¿qué tan malo puede ser?- dijo divertida.

-¡Jamás!- negaron- ¡Estás completamente loca Mira/-san!

El aura feliz que antes tenía la susodicha se volvió triste, oscura. Puso sus manos en su rostro y sollozo.

-¿Por qué me dicen esas cosas?- lloriqueó- Yo solo quiero ayudar~

-A-ah…- murmuraron nerviosos. De pronto, un escalofrío les recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Cerca de ellos, un muy enojado –y ebrio- Laxus los miraba amenazantes.

-¿Qué le están diciendo a mi Mira?- preguntó furioso.

-Na-nada…

-¿Entonces por qué llora?

-Bue-bueno… es que…

-Más les vale aceptar lo que ella les propone, o si no…- hizo sonar los nudillos de sus dedos, dándole un aspecto más terrorífico.

-¡S-si señor!- aceptaron ambos. Mirajenne volteó a ellos feliz.

-Genial~ - dijo divertida- Oh~, los niños tampoco tienen donde dormir- mintió.

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué paso con Fairy Hills?- preguntó Roy.

-Oh~ ya no está disponible esa habitación.

-No mientas Mira, ¡ayer estaba bien!- dijo Natsu molesto.

¡Me dijo mentirosa~!- lloriqueó de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Natsu!- rugió Laxus. Él se tensó.

-¡Lo… lo siento, Mira!- dijo rápidamente-¡Tienes razón!

-Ah~ qué bueno que me entiendas- rio divertida. A Roy y Natsu se les resbaló una gota de la nuca.

Así entonces, fue como en medio de la noche, Roy terminó acompañando a Natsu a su casa. Ambos llevaban a Uka y Happy dormidos, respectivamente.

.

Roy no quería pensar cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento, pero estaba seguro que sería bastante problemático.

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Les gustó? Dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Trato de hacer que la historia avance rápido, para que tengamos el reencuentro pronto... pero todavía no puedo lograrlo.

Como sea... quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y también los comentarios de:

.

**AkinaSukino 5d: **Lo seeee! trato de responder las preguntas, pero todavía no es el momento... pero te aseguro que cuando llegue hasta esa parte, te vas a impresionar! :D

.

**Kazy Tailea: **¡Aquí está! :D espero que te haya gustado! ;)

.

**kataDH: **Gracias! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también! :D

.

**Guest: **Me encanta marearlos con el tema de los hijos! xD Ya vas a descubrir eso... para el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje importante para ellos! :D

.

Muchas gracias~

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye~


	5. Regresos y sorpresas

**Hola, holi, holiwis! :D**

**¿Cómo está, gente?**

**Al fin actualizo! :D he estado bastante ocupada (parciales, parciales por todos lados!)**

**Pero al fin puedo publicar esto :)**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews xD**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tengoku No Kagi**

**.**

"_Mientras los adultos se aferran al pasado, los niños desean huir al futuro, pero él, está viviendo el presente."_

_Sid, Soul Eater_

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Regresos y sorpresas.**

**.**

Ni bien llegaron a la casa, Natsu fue a directo a su habitación luego de advertirle a Roy que no lo molestaran. Happy seguía durmiendo, así que el pequeño decidió no molestarlo y buscar por cuenta propia la habitación donde él y su hermana se hospedarían. Subió por las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta el final, pasó por una puerta, pero creyó que esa sería de Salamander –la madera de dicha puerta estaba un poco quemada- y siguió de largo hasta quedar en frente de una puerta más cuidada. Entró y visualizó una cama de una plaza y media, un pequeño escritorio cerca de la ventana y un guardarropa del otro lado. Roy sintió que estaba en su habitación –solo que un poco más pequeña- recostó a Uka en la cama y la acomodó. Se acercó al escritorio y observó un marco sin ninguna foto y roto en una de sus esquinas. Le pareció bastante raro que lo conservase, pero decidió no buscar respuestas. Caminó de nuevo a la cama y se acostó junto a Uka. Los arropó a ambos y al cabo de pocos minutos, se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, debido a la claridad que entraba por la ventana, Roy despertó temprano. Al principio se sintió desorientado, pero luego recordó donde estaba. Se sentó en la cama y observó a Uka, estaba abrazada a la almohada –mojada por la saliva de ella- y tenía una pierna encima de él. Se pasó una mano por su rebelde melena y apartó la pierna de Uka para luego levantarse. Se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado salió. Buscó el baño y –aprovechando que no había nadie- se duchó rápidamente. Cuando terminó, volvió a la habitación –cubierto por una toalla- y se cambió. Debido a ese traqueteo, Uka despertó somnolienta.

-Roy-chan- murmuró, tallándose un ojo.

-No uses el chan- la respondió sin inmutarse sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó al tiempo que bostezaba.

-En casa de Salamander- dice sin una pizca de agrado.

-¿Eeeh? ¿En casa de Natsu-san?- dijo sorprendida. Había perdido completamente el sueño ante esa revelación.

-Sí. Mira-san lo convenció- se limitó a decir, omitiendo la parte en la que Laxus intervino.

-Oh…- de pronto, se escuchó un gruñido- ¿Qué desayunaremos, Roy-chan?

-Mmm… No lo sé…- Roy la miró y se aguantó la risa- Nee… Uka…

-¿Mmm?

-Tienes baba seca- dijo riendo mientras apuntaba su propia mejilla.

-¡Ah!- rápidamente se pasó la mano, tratando de quitárselo -¡No sale!- lloriqueó.

-Mejor ve al baño- dijo sonriendo todavía- Salamander todavía no despierta.

Uka asintió y salió volando. Roy caminó fuera de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras. Sintió el olor a comida desde la cocina y se encaminó hacia allí.

-¡Ah! Buenos días, Roy- saludó Happy. Estaba frente a la cocina, manejando la sartén con un pescado.

-Buenos días Happy- respondió con un asentimiento. Curioso, observó lo que el exceed hacía. -¿No te sorprende verme aquí?

-Claro que no, aye. Anoche me desperté y los vi durmiendo en la habitación- dijo con una sonrisa mientras freía el pescado.

-¿Es tu habitación?

-No, es… es una habitación que hace tiempo no se ocupa y creí haber escuchado algo- explicó, a Roy le pareció que Happy habló con un deje de nostalgia.

-Ah… ¿Qué cocinas?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-¡Pescado!

-¿Pescado? – Preguntó extrañado- ¿Para desayunar?

-Aye.

-¿Qué pasa con Salamander?

-Natsu suele levantarse tarde.

-Nee Happy, ¿siempre desayunas pescado?

-Aye- dijo feliz. Por suerte, el exceed estaba de espaldas, así que no vio la cara de asco del pequeño.

-¿Qué te parece si, como agradecimiento por dejarnos quedar, yo preparo el desayuno?- preguntó en un intento de evitar la comida de felino.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro- afirmó orgulloso- Mamá no siempre está, así que he aprendido a cocinar.

-¡Y yo siempre ayudo!- dijo Uka mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

-Buenos días Uka- saludó Happy.

-Buenos días- sonrió.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó de nuevo el pequeño.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró pensativo, hasta que sintió olor a quemado, se volteó y observó con angustia su pescado- ¡Se quemó, ayeeeee!- lloriqueó.

-¡Waaa!- exclamó Uka- ¡Ten cuidado Happy!- se acercó hasta el grifo y cargo en un vaso agua, para luego tirarlo sobre la sartén.

Al final, Happy tuvo que aceptar que los pequeños cocinaran. Ellos registraron la cocina hasta encontrar algunos ingredientes para comenzar.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

_Había terminado de bañarse. El entrenamiento se había prolongado más de lo previsto y ya había anochecido. Seguramente ella ya estaría durmiendo._

_Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la pequeña sala. La casa había cambiado bastante desde su llegada. Cuando ingresó, se detuvo en el marco de la entrada, apoyándose en él, y miró enternecido la escena que se presentaba frente a él. _

_Allí estaba ella. Lucy. _Su _Lucy. Sentada en la silla –una mecedora-ubicada justo al lado de la ventana y con Happy entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos. Ella miraba por la ventana y Natsu apostaba la recompensa de una misión clase S que observaba las estrellas. Acariciaba lentamente al exceed mientras se mecía._

_-Rushi~ pescado~- murmuró entre sueños._

_Lucy desvió su mirada hacia él y rio divertida._

_-Cuando despiertes prometo darte uno bien grande- le dijo tiernamente._

_-Aye~_

_Natsu sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad, de amor. Amor por ella. Cerró los ojos y se enderezó un poco._

_-Luce- llamó._

_Ella lo miró y sonrió._

_-Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir- Lucy asintió y se levantó. Ambos caminaron hasta su habitación y ella dejó a Happy en su pequeña cama. Luego se acomodaron en la cama que ambos compartían._

_-¿Sabes, Luce?- dijo Natsu._

_-¿Si?- preguntó ella, acomodándose en el pecho de él._

_-Serías una buena madre- dijo y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo._

_-¿Tú crees?- rió._

_-Por supuesto- asintió._

_-Pues… yo creo que tú serías un gran padre, también- dijo rozando su nariz contra el cuello de Dragon Slayer._

_-¿Crees que algún día lo averiguaremos?_

_-Estoy segura que si, Natsu._

_-¿Qué te gustaría?- dijo curioso._

_-Natsu, eso no se puede elegir- dijo bromeando._

_-Si lo sé, pero, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que herede el color de tus ojos._

_-A mí me gustaría los tuyos- Lucy se removió del abrazo y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo- Amo tus ojos- susurró observándolo con devoción._

_-¿Solo mis ojos?- bromeó._

_-No, pero es una de las cosas que amo de ti…- rió y luego volvió a acomodarse en su pecho._

_Natsu acarició su espalda lentamente y acercó su nariz hasta sus dorados cabellos._

_-Quiero que sea rubio- comentó._

_-Rubio de ojos verde jade- describió divertida- será un niño o niña muy guapo._

_Ambos rieron y poco después cayeron dormidos. Inconscientemente, Natsu la apretó más a sí mismo, temiendo que una vez que despertara, desapareciera._

_._

_._

_._

Sintió los párpados pesados, pero un extraño olor lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, cayó en cuenta de la realidad. Estaba solo. Todo fue un sueño, más bien, un recuerdo del pasado. Cuando podía afirmar que era plenamente feliz.

El aroma se intensificaba cada vez más y podía asegurar que no era pescado. ¿Happy decidió renovar el desayuno? Extrañado, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando bajó, se dio cuenta que era más temprano de lo que acostumbraba despertarse. Se acercó a la cocina y divisó a Uka poniendo la mesa y a Roy cocinando _¿Qué mierda?_ Pensó.

-¡Natsu!- dijo Happy sorprendido. Todavía era temprano.

-Buenos días Natsu-san- saludo Uka. Él asintió.

-Buenas- se limitó a decir Roy. Seguía molesto por lo ocurrido hace días, pero no podía ser maleducado, su madre lo regañaría.

-Hm- asintió Natsu. No tenía ganas de ser "amable" con los niños que invaden su casa. Miró a Happy extrañado -¿Qué está pasando, Happy?

-Roy y Uka se ofrecieron a preparar el desayuno como agradecimiento- explicó, mientras ayudaba a Uka -¡Natsu! No puedes venir en esas fachas a desayunar, tenemos invitados.

-Es mi casa- se limitó a decir, como una advertencia que él podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Natsu…-murmuró el exceed.

-Más les vale que no arruines la cocina, mocoso- advirtió.

-No me creas idiota, no soy como tú- dijo burlón.

Natsu frunció el seño y dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Cómo dices mocoso? Debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores- regañó.

-Yo respeto a quién se lo merece- Roy se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de acercarse más a él, Uka se paró frente a él.

-A-ah… Natsu-san… ¿Quiere sentarse a esperar o prefiere ir al baño primero?- preguntó nerviosa, por la tensión que se formó entre ambos.

Él la miró y Uka se sintió aún más nerviosa. Posó su mirada en la mesa recién puesta y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose al baño. Happy y Uka soltaron el aire que inconscientemente retuvieron y Roy volvió hacia su comida, soltando un monosílabo.

Poco después, el Dragon Slayer volvió ya aseado. Tenía el cabello mojado y el tordo desnudo. Cuando llegó, Uka y Happy ya estaban sentados, esperándolos a él y que Roy sirviera el desayuno. Natsu se sentó al lado de Happy y el pequeño sirvió.

En el medio de la mesa, colocó un plato con pancakes y la jarra llena de café. La leche y el azúcar ya las había colocado. Para cada uno, había una taza y un vaso cargado de jugo de naranja –cortesía del exceed- y una cuchara.

A pesar de ser muy simple, estaba delicioso. Aunque claro, Natsu nunca lo diría en voz alta. Hacía mucho que en esa casa no se comía esa clase de desayuno. Tanto el Dragneel como el exceed sentían una extraña nostalgia.

En el transcurso del desayuno, nadie dijo nada, solo se ocuparon de degustar el desayuno. Cuando terminaron, Happy fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Realmente eres un buen cocinero!- alagó.

-¡Gracias!- pasó su dedo por la nariz, inflando el pecho, mostrándose orgulloso –Incluso cuando mamá está en casa, a veces cocino yo.

-No seas tan arrogante, Roy-chan- interrumpió Uka- Mamá solo te deja hacer la cena.

-¡No uses el chan!- se quejó- Tu estás celosa, porque mamá no te deja hacerlo~ no después de la ultima vez- comentó divertido.

-¡No lo digas!- exclamó sonrojada- ¡Ya he dicho que fue solo un accidente!

-Seh, seh~

Mientras los hermanos discutían, recogían la mesa, bajo la vista de los dueños de casa.

-Hace mucho que la casa no estaba tan animada, ¿Nee, Natsu?- comentó Happy sonriendo.

-Hm… ya me duele la cabeza- a pesar de que su amigo tenía razón, no tenía ganas de aguantarlos mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, se encaminaron al gremio. Uka, Happy y Roy conversaban de temas triviales, mientras que más atrás, Natsu los miraba inexpresivo. En especial al pequeño. No se había dado cuenta al comienzo, pero después de haber tenido ese sueño en la mañana había caído en cuanta de algo, Roy tenía todas las características que Lucy y él habían deseado. ¿Sería solo una coincidencia? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que lo era. Una desagradable coincidencia.

Al llegar al gremio, la mayoría –por no decir todos- se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu tan temprano, pero decidieron no decir nada. Los niños fueron hasta donde estaban Ryu y Eimi, mientras que el Dragon Slayer y su inseparable compañero fueron hasta la barra.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó Mira.

-Buenos días/ Hm- saludaron Happy y Natsu respectivamente.

-Es raro verte tan temprano por aquí, Natsu- comentó alegre.

-Ah… esos mocosos son los culpables- dijo sin ganas.

-Vaya~ me alegra saber que esos niños son una buena influencia- dijo- y dime… ¿Cuándo comenzaras con sus entrenamientos?- preguntó mientras comenzaba limpiar la barra.

-Ah…- Natsu se tensó, estaba rogando porque el alcohol hiciera su efecto y la hiciera olvidar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

-¿Si?- sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa amable de siempre. Happy, previendo todo, se alejó volando con la excusa de buscar a Charles. "_Gato traidor_" pensó.

-Bueno… Mira…- a pesar de que él había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, Mirajenne todavía podía ponerlo nervioso.

-Dime- paró de limpiar y lo miró, todavía sonriente. Un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearla.

-Y-yo… decidí… comenzar esta… esta misma tarde- murmuró, mirando para otro lado, temblando un poco.

-Oh~ eso es muy bueno- "mágicamente" la demonio se convirtió de nuevo en un ángel.

De pronto, sintieron como el suelo temblaba estrepitosamente. Los miembros del gremio se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-¡_Shift Gildarts_!- gritaron todos, emocionados.

Uka y Roy se miraron extrañados, ambos estaban sosteniéndose de la mesa en la que estaban con Eimi y Ryu.

-¿Shift Gildarts?- preguntaron.

-Es otro miembro de Fairy Tail- explicó Eimi.

-¡Uno de los más fuertes!- gritó Ryu. Se soltó de la mesa y se acercó a la ventana más cercana. Los demás niños lo imitaron -¡Miren!- dijo señalando hacia afuera.

-¡Woaaaah!- exclamaron ambos hermanos. Veían impresionados como la ciudad cambiaba completamente para formar un solo camino directo al gremio.

-¿Por qué pasa esto?- preguntó Uka.

-Es por su magia- explico Eimi- Es para evitar que destruya accidentalmente alguna de las viviendas.

-Oh…

De pronto, el temblor se terminó. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una figura, que se adentró al gremio. Se detuvo a los pocos pasos y levantó la mano derecha.

-Estoy de vuelta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido!- dijo Mira y algunos miembros más.

Gildarts no se movió del lugar. Movió la cabeza, buscando algún nuevo miembro, hacía mucho que no estaba en el gremio. De pronto, observó con sorpresa dos pequeñas figuras que tenían la misma expresión que él.

* * *

Uka y Roy estaban sorprendidos. Jamás. En toda su vida, pensarían que él se presentaría ante ellos. Muchos menos en el gremio. Es decir, era Gildarts Clive. ¿Por qué…?

-Él es…- murmuró Roy, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado.

-El es Gildarts, un mago de clase S- dijo Ryu.

-Roy-chan… es…

-Si…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con autentica felicidad. Emprendieron paso hasta el hombre bajo las miradas extrañadas de Eimi y Ryu.

-¡TÍO GILDARTS!- gritaron ambos, sorprendiendo a los demás miembros.

-¡Oh!- exclamó al verlos correr hacia él- ¡Sabía que eran ustedes!- dijo contento, mientras se agachaba y los recibía en brazos.

Dejó su equipaje por un lado y alzó a ambos niños, haciéndolos reír a carcajadas.

-¡Hace tanto que no los veía!- dijo riendo- ¿Están más grandes?

-¡Por supuesto que si tío Gildarts!- exclamó Roy- He superado mi marca personal- dijo orgulloso.

-¡Yo también, yo también!- dijo Uka, buscando atención.

-¡Aaah!- exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Estás más linda Uka-chan!

-¡Tú estás más viejo, tío!- bromeó Uka.

-¡Es cierto!- apoyó Roy- ¡Ya se te ven las canas!

-¡Por favor, niños, no me hagan ver viejo!- exclamó fingiendo enojo- ¡Espantan a las chicas!

Los niños carcajearon mientras que el resto del gremio los miraba totalmente extrañado.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró viendo las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿T-tú… conoces a esos niños?- preguntó Cana, dejando a un lado su bebida.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi hermosa hija~!- las mejillas de Gildarts se colorearon y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas -¿No vas a recibir a tu sexy padre?

-¿¡Eeeh!?- dijeron los pequeños al mismo tiempo -¿Cana-san es tu hija, tío?- preguntó Uka.

-¡Así es!- asintió orgulloso -¿Verdad que es linda?

Uka y Roy asintieron.

-Por suerte no se parece nada a ti, viejo- se burló Roy.

-¡Oye!- se quejó- Tienes que ser más respetuoso con tu tío.

-Espera, espera, Gildarts- interrumpió Gray, acercándose un poco- ¿Cómo conoces a estos pequeños?

-¡Cierto!- dijo Droy, mientras comía una hamburguesa- Tú no tienes hermanas, ¿o sí?

-No, no- negó divertido- Son los hijos de una gran amiga.

-¿Amiga?-preguntó Macao.

-¿No será otra de tus conquistas, maldito?- preguntó Cana de nuevo- Es más, ¿No serán tus hijos?

-¿Cómo piensas eso, Cana-chan?- dijo ofendido- Solo es una preciada amiga- reafirmó.

Los demás lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y Gildarts sintió que casi nadie le creía.

-Tío Gildarts- llamó Uka.

-Dime, Uka-chan- contestó el hombre, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo.

-No sabía que pertenecías a Fairy Tail.

-Oh si… sobre eso… ¿Qué les parece si lo discutimos luego?- se apresuró a decir, nervioso- A todo esto… ¿Su madre sabe que están aquí?- inquirió.

Los pequeños se tensaron y, nerviosos, desviaron la mirada.

-Bue-bueno… creo que es algo que debemos discutir luego…- respondió Roy, mientras Uka asentía rápidamente.

Los tres sudaron frío al pensar en ella.

-Gildarts- llamó Mira, él fijó su vista en ella- ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Ah, sí, Mira-chan- se levantó y se acercó a la barra, y al pasar por el medio de ambos niños les acarició la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que conozcan a Gildarts-san- dijo Eimi una vez que los hermanos volvieron a la mesa.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Ryu- Yo lo vi una sola vez, cuando era más pequeños.

-Bueno… Él va cada cierto tiempo a casa- dijo Roy, moviendo los hombros mostrando desinterés.

Al ver eso, Ryu frunció el seño.

-No te creas la gran cosa solo porque uno de los magos más fuerte va a tu casa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Celoso?- se burló, cruzando los brazos.

-Ja, ya quisieras, Oxigenado, nosotros vemos magos igual de fuertes todos los días.

-Pero no al gran Gildarts.

-Ya te dije que no me importa.

-No parece.

-¿Acaso quieres pelea, oxigenado?

-¡Eres tú quién lo busca, niño mimado!

-¡Ya verás!

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro mientras que Uka y Eimi siguieron conversando.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a Clover, Lucy se dirigía de nuevo a casa, queriendo ver a sus hijos de nuevo. Loke caminaba junto a ella y ambos conversaban respecto a la misión que acababan de hacer.

Conforme se acercaban a la casa, a Lucy comenzó a embargarla una extraña sensación. _"Seguramente es mi imaginación"_ pensó. Lo atribuyó a la ansiedad de volver a ver a sus pequeños hijos.

Cuando llegaron, le pareció raro a Lucy que la casa se encontrara tan silenciosa. La última vez que había llegado de una misión pasó lo mismo, pero era porque ambos estaban en las habitaciones de arriba. Así que no se angustió.

-¡Estoy en casa!- gritó ni bien entró, pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Niños?- gritó de nuevo, pero tampoco había respuesta.

-Tal vez estén durmiendo- dijo Loke- Aún es temprano.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo, pero la sensación que tenía desde que llegaron al bosque se intensificó -¿Puedes dejar las cosas aquí? Yo iré a la habitación de los niños.

El espíritu celestial asintió y ambos se encaminaron a realizar sus actividades. Cuando Lucy entró al cuarto, sintió como el corazón se le caía al suelo. No estaban. Tan rápido como pudo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, tampoco estaban. La casa no era muy grande, así que solo contaban con dos cuartos. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y busco a Loke.

-¡Loke!- llamó una vez que lo vio, en la cocina- ¡Los niños no están!

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó alterado.

-¡No están!- dijo casi desesperada.

-¡Tranquila, Lucy!- aconsejó- Tal vez estén afuera, jugando.

-Si… si… ¡Iré a buscarlos!- ambos salieron corriendo hasta el patio -¡Roy! ¡Uka!- los llamó.

-¡Uka-chan!- gritó Leo un poco aparte- ¡Roy!

Así siguieron un poco más, sin resultado alguno.

-No están… no están…- murmuraba abatida Lucy. Estaba temblando.

-Tranquilízate, Lucy.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme!- gritó- ¿Y si los encontraron? ¿Y si ellos lograron dar con la casa?- preguntó más angustiada.

-Eso es imposible, Lucy, lo sabes- dijo Loke, aparentando seguridad.

-No lo sabemos, Loke. Ellos no están.

-Tal vez… tal vez fueron al pueblo.

-¿El pueblo?- murmuró, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir que cualquier momento.

-Si… digo… sabes cómo es Uka-chan, seguramente quiso ir a ver algo y Roy fue tras ella- trató de convencerla, agarrándola por los hombros.

-¿Y si no es así?- susurró, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Iré a ver, tú quédate aquí por si vuelven- Lucy asintió y Loke se dio vuelta, en dirección al pueblo.

La rubia entró de nuevo a la casa. Tenía un presentimiento, pero no sabía distinguir si era malo o bueno. Cerró la puerta tras sí y se dejo caer apoyada en ella. Las lagrimas no paraban de caer _"¿Dónde están?"_ era lo único que rondaba por su cabeza. Se levantó y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación, quería cambiarse para poder salir a buscar a sus pequeños con más comodidad, pero antes de siquiera quitarse rozar la ropa con sus dedos vio un papel encima de su cama. Temblando, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y leyó:

"_No te preocupes por nosotros, volveremos rápido"_

¿Volver rápido? _"Ni siquiera pusieron a dónde fueron"_ pensó agobiada. No sabía cómo tomar esa pequeña nota. ¿Hace cuanto escribieron eso? Decidió esperar a Loke para averiguarlo.

Casi media hora después, Leo apareció sin ninguno de los niños.

-¿Loke?

Él negó con la cabeza, consternado. Lucy lanzó un gemido, angustiada. Le pasó la nota que le dejaron y Loke lo leyó.

-¿Hace cuanto fue…?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Estaba esperando a que llegaras- informó, dejó de llorar, pero la tristeza la albergaba- Llamaré a Crux.

-¿Crees que él lo sepa?

-Confío en que sí- sacó la llave y apuntó con ella al frente -¡ábrete, puerta de La Cruz del Sur, Crux!

El espíritu se presentó ante ella y la saludó.

-Buenos días, Lucy-sama ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Crux… quiero que busques información sobre algo- Loke se acercó a su compañero y le pasó el papel- Quiero que me digas cuándo fue escrita, por favor.

-Entendido- asintió y sostuvo la hoja. En estos años, el poder de Lucy había aumentado, por ende, también las capacidades de sus espíritus.

Una burbuja salió de su nariz, indicando que había comenzado su búsqueda. No soltaba el papel, como si lo analizara. Poco después, salió de su "ensoñación".

-Esto fue escrito de la mano del pequeño Roy Heartfilia, hace aproximadamente tres días.

Lucy sintió como el color se iba de su rostro. ¡Tres días! Es la misma cantidad de días que le tomó hacer la misión. "_¡Se fueron el mismo día que yo!"_

-Muchas gracias, Crux- el asintió y se durmió enseguida. Lucy cerró su puerta y miró a Loke.

-¿Dónde crees que fueron?

-No lo sé…- abrumada por la noticia, se sentó en la cama, tocándose la frente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Buscarlos- dijo segura- No debieron ir demasiado lejos. Hay que buscarlos en los pueblos más cercanos.

Leo asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la salida. Tenían mucho por donde buscar.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

No puede negar que le sorprendió mucho que esos "mocosos" conozcan a Gildarts. Es decir, no siempre encuentras a dos niños que llaman "tío" a uno de los hombres más fuertes de todo Fiore. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió acercarse.

-Oi, viejo- llamó.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró él, tragó lo que estaba comiendo y sonrió- ¡Eh, Natsu! Hace tiempo no te veía.

-Hm- asintió- Supongo que Mira ya te contó…

-Si… ¿Así que tu vas a entrenar a los renacuajos?- dijo divertido.

-Eso quiere ella- admitió- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- sugirió, tratando de desligarse.

-¿Eh?- dijo desconcertado- Fue a ti a quien eligieron.

Natsu asintió.

-Si, pero no quiero estar cerca a esos mocosos. En especial del chiquillo- dijo con desdén.

-¿Qué te pasa con Roy?

-Solo llévatelos, sabes que no tengo paciencia para esto.

-Natsu, Natsu, Natsu- dijo moviendo la cabeza- Tu eres la mejor opción para hacerlo, créeme.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, casi colérico- ¿Por qué todos se pusieron en contra mía?

-Nadie se pone en contra tuya, tú tienes las habilidades suficientes para entrenar a esos niños- explicó, dejando de lado su comida y mirándolo de frente- Puede que seas una buena influencia para ellos… o tal vez sea al revés- dijo, susurrando la última parte. Aunque Natsu pudo escucharlo.

El Dragon Slayer gruño y apretó los puños. Molesto.

-¡No me jodas!- dijo en voz alta- Si no vas a entrenarlos tú, llévalos de nuevo con su madre. Ahí estarán mejor.

Gildarts suspiró derrotado. _"Sí que es cabeza dura_" pensó.

-Natsu- llamó, serio –No voy a llevarlos con su madre. Y sabes muy bien que si no los entrenas, tanto Mira-chan como Erza te obligarán a hacerlo.

-Escucha, yo…

-Al parecer no te llevas muy bien con Roy- interrumpió Gildarts- Pero eso es porque ambos son cabeza dura- rió.

-Él y yo no nos parecemos- por un momento, Natsu creyó ver un atisbo de desilusión en los ojos del mayor, pero lo descartó rápidamente.

-Si, lo sé- murmuró, despacio- Pero coinciden en algunas cosas, el orgullo, por ejemplo- rió.

-Hmp- refunfuñó.

-Natsu- Gildarts se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro del chico –Créeme, tu eres el indicado para este trabajo. Tómalo como una misión.

-Tsk- murmuró y se alejó de nuevo. Gildarts lo observó irse y sonrió. Rogaba porque esos niños pudieran cambiarlo.

* * *

-Gildarts volvió- afirmó Makarov.

Erza asintió. El maestro seguía en su oficina con papeleo.

-¿Y dices que esos niños lo conocen?

-Así es, maestro.

-¿De dónde?

-Gildarts dijo que conocía a la madre- dijo Gray.

En la oficina, estaban Erza, Jellal, Gray y Juvia. Gajeel y Levy salieron de misión esa mañana.

-¿La conoce?- dijo intrigado.

-Así es.

-¿Les dijo quién es?

-No, solo nos dijo que es una amiga suya- dijo Jellal.

-Una amiga, ya veo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer, maestro?- preguntó Erza.

Makarov suspiró. Todo era bastante confuso.

-Llamen a Gildarts, quiero hablar con él.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina. Una vez informado, Gildarts entró.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, maestro?

-Si- asintió-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

Él levanto el dedo pulgar.

-Todo un éxito.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo sonriendo, pero pronto recuperó la seriedad- ¿De dónde conoces a Roy y Uka?

Gildarts sonrió, sabía que era por eso que lo había mandado llamar.

-Seguramente ya lo sabe- contestó- Conozco a su madre.

-Si, lo sé- asintió- Mejor reformulo mi pregunta. ¿Quién es la madre?

-Maestro, no hay necesidad de saberlo- mintió. Makarov lo miró desentendido -¿Qué lograría con saberlo?

-Bueno…-dudó.

-Si lo sabe o no, no cambia nada- se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Si me disculpa, me retiro, me gustaría pasar tiempo con mi hija y esos niños.

Caminó hasta la puerta y escucho varios susurros.

-_¿Lograste escuchar algo, Erza?_

_-Poco, pero creo que no dijo nada importante…_

_-Juvia cree que Gildarts-san no dijo el nombre de los niños._

_-Oi, Juvia, hazte a un lado, no puedo escuchar nada._

_-Gray-sama, ¡por usted haría lo que fuera!_

_-Shh… tranquilos, tórtolos, o nos descubrirán._

_-Jellal, ya no escucho nada… ¿Tu si?_

_-No Erza, parece que se quedaron callados._

_-No sea que... _

Antes de terminar la oración, los cuatro cayeron de sopetón en cuanto Gildarts abrió la puerta. Él rió divertido y se hizo paso entre ellos para salir completamente. El maestro los miraba con una gota en la nuca y ellos estaban sonriendo, avergonzados.

* * *

-Natsu.

-¿Qué ocurre Happy?- respondió de mala gana.

-¿Vas a entrenarlos?- preguntó comiendo su pescado.

-Ah, es realmente molesto- dijo, rascándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos- Pero no me queda otra opción. Mira es demasiado insistente.

-¿No será que le tienes miedo?- bromeó.

-Cállate- murmuró desviando la mirada hacia los pequeños.

* * *

Eimi y Ryu fueron hasta la barra a pedir algo de comer, dejando solos a los hermanos. Gildarts aprovechó el momento y se acercó a ellos.

-Uka-chan, Roy- llamó y ellos lo miraron- Quiero hablar con ustedes.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos y se mandaron fuerzas mentalmente.

-Tío Gildarts, nosotros… emmm…

-¿Si?- dijo, sentándose frente a ellos.

-¿Tu… tu le contarás a mamá?- preguntó Roy.

-Dependerá de lo que me digan.

-Ah…

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno… nosotros… ella… ella no sabe que estamos aquí- dijo al fin el rubio.

-Mmm… lo suponía- dijo asintiendo.

-¡Por favor, no se lo digas!- rogó Uka- ¡Nosotros vinimos aquí para hacerla feliz!

-¿Hacerla feliz?- inquirió, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Nosotros… nosotros encontramos una caja llena de fotos y cartas de mamá- confesó Roy.

-Si y ahí… ahí vimos a una persona diferente- dijo Uka- Una persona feliz.

-¿Creen que ella no es feliz con ustedes?- preguntó dudoso.

-No… bueno, si… pero… pero en las fotos lucia tan distinta… como si irradiara felicidad…

-Vimos varias fotos y leímos cartas donde casi siempre aparecía una persona- explicó el pequeño.

-¿Ah, si?- fingió asombro-¿Quién?

Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

-Natsu Dragneel- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Gildarts sonrió.

-Ah… supongo que tienen razón- admitió.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Uka, feliz.

-¿Qué pasó?- se animó a preguntar Roy, serio -¿Qué pasó para que ahora mamá no esté aquí?

-Bueno… es una historia larga y un poco complicada- argumentó- Lo mejor es que no lo sepan por el momento…

-Eimi y Ryu nos dijeron que la razón por la que Natsu-san esté así es por causa de la perdida de alguien… alguien muy importante- dijo Uka- Esa persona… ¿Es mamá?

Gildarts no dijo nada, pero vio en los ojos de ambos algo que no podía descifrar ¿Anhelo? ¿Esperanza? Sonrió.

-Si… desde que su madre se fue… Natsu no volvió a ser el mismo- admitió.

-Entonces… ¿Ellos se querían mucho?- preguntó Uka.

-Si.

-¿Por qué no están juntos?- preguntó de nuevo Roy.

-Por circunstancias de la vida.

Los hermanos suspiraron, sabían que no podrían sacarle demasiada información a ese hombre.

-¿Hace cuanto están aquí?-preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Tres días- contestó Roy.

-¿Le vas a contar a mamá?- dijo Uka.

-Debería hacerlo- los niños se tensaron- Pero no lo haré- ambos suspiraron de alivio- Creo que lo que están haciendo por su madre es verdaderamente magnífico.

-Gracias.

-Espero que puedan lograrlo.

-Es difícil- comentó Roy- Nosotros queríamos irnos ni bien llegáramos, para no preocupar a mamá, junto con Salamander… pero encontrarlo fue bastante frustrante- dijo molesto.

-¿Frustrante?- Roy asintió.

-Digamos que… No tuvimos un buen comienzo- dijo Uka, rascándose la mejilla.

-Si, ya lo imagino.

-Pero no nos rendiremos- afirmo la pelinegra- Llevaremos a Natsu-san con nuestra madre.

-Espero que lo consigan… al menos antes de que ella de con ustedes- murmuró con miedo y a los tres les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Bue-bueno… ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Roy- Mamá llegaba hoy de su misión…

-S-si… tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que no estamos…

-Ah~ si se entera que yo sé donde están… es capaz de hacer _eso_…

De nuevo, los tres sudaron frío al pensar en el castigo, en _eso._

-N-no creo que… llegue tan lejos…

-¿Estás loco?… Seguro que está furiosa.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea irme… antes de que ella se entere…

-Tengo miedo- lloriqueó Uka.

-Yo también- dijo Roy.

-Santa Mavis, no dejes que ella nos encuentre- rezó Gildarts.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-¡Achú!

-Salud- dijo Loke- Deberías abrigarte más, te puedes resfriar.

-No te preocupes- dijo Lucy- Seguro que alguien está hablando de mí.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Ya eran pasadas el medio día. Ya habían almorzado y se encontraban aburridos. Estaban jugando cartas con Eimi y Ryu cuando Natsu se acercó a su mesa.

-Oi, par de mocosos- los niños levantaron la cabeza- Vámonos- y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió del gremio.

Los niños se miraron y Roy y Uka se levantaron. Se despidieron de sus amigos y lo siguieron. Caminaron hasta un descampado, cerca del bosque. En todo el camino, nadie dijo nada.

-Escuchen bien, mocosos- comenzó.

Uka y Roy lo miraron fijamente. Estaban bastante sorprendidos que en verdad él vaya a entrenarlos.

-Si quieren pertenecer a Fairy Tail deben aprender algo- se dio la vuelta y los encaró- Siempre, siempre, destruimos todo a nuestro paso.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que Natsu les había mostrado el día que pelearon. Arrogante, pero cálida al mismo tiempo. No pudieron evitar corresponderle de la misma manera.

.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, entrenar con Natsu no era tan mala idea.

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Les gustó? Dejen un review...

No les gustó? Dejen un review...

En serio, espero que les haya gustado xDD

Quiero agradecer a los que le dan a favoritos y tambien a los que comentan:

.

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Ya se están acercando~ poco a poco, pero ya! :D Bueeeno... ya falta menos para que todos sepan que pasó hace ocho años... paciencia, saltamontes! :D

.

**Kazy Tailea:** Bueno, ahora sabes como reaccionó... :O

.

**nansteph14:** In-cre-í-ble... debo decirlo... me encantó tu comentario y lo admito... acertaste en algo... pero no voy a decirte en qué... :D Me esforcé en la batalla (me cuesta mucho escribirlas) me alegra que te gustara! Uka es pelinegra natural! ;D Además, su magia la tomé prestada de otro anime... en el próximo capítulo te vas a dar cuenta! Espero que este cap te haya gustado ;D gracias!

.

**Guest**: Muchas gracias! :D espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

.

.

Listo~! Gracias a todos por comentar... :D

y también a los que leen...

Sin más, me despido (ya es hora de dormir)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (tratare no tardar demasiado)

Bye~

:D


	6. Acercamiento con tinta

**Hola gente! :D Como les va?**

**Ya estoy prácticamente en vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo de actualizar mis fics**

**Creo no haber tardado demasiado en actualiza, ¿no? e_e**

**Como sea, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy**

**(estoy mirando el partido de Argentina contra Holanda, lo estoy publicando rápido xD)  
**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tengoku No Kagi**

**.**

"_Las personas se hacen fuertes porque tienen recuerdos que no pueden olvidar"_

_Tsunade_

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Acercamiento con tinta. **

**.**

Hacía casi una un cuarto hora que el entrenamiento dio inicio. Natsu decidió que primero le mostraran sus habilidades. Si bien en su enfrentamiento pasado había entendido como era su magia, quería ahondar más hasta donde llegaban sus destrezas.

Así descubrió cuál era la magia de Uka. La _alquimia_.

-¿Alquimia?- inquirió él, incierto.

-Hum- asintió ella, con total convencimiento.

-¿Cómo el stripper?

-Bueno…- respondió dudosa, por suerte, en las cartas, su madre dijo un par de veces que así era como Natsu llamaba a Gray- Algo así… pero yo puedo hacer alquimia con cualquier material- explicó.

-Básicamente- intervino Roy- Lo que Uka puede hacer es la _transmutación_.

-Transmutación- repitió, como si eso le aclarara las cosas. Asintió y se cruzó de brazos- Entonces, quiero que me muestren lo que pueden hacer.

-¿Acaso no lo viste ya?- preguntó Roy, haciendo referencia al día anterior.

-Si- asintió de nuevo- Pero quiero verlo de nuevo. Así sabré que entrenamiento darles.

Los niños asintieron y así comenzó. Primero fue Roy. Hizo las mismas técnicas que la última vez, apuntando a un objetivo invisible. Luego le toco a Uka.

Sus manos brillaron por la magia y ella las plantó en el suelo. De la tierra se crearon cerca de una docena de espadas de lo que parecía metal, las arrojó hacia un árbol –unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella- que termino derribado. Luego, con el mismo árbol, hizo que se levantara un guerrero, éste camino un poco pero después cayó al suelo, volviendo a ser un árbol cualquiera.

-Bueno…- dijo nerviosa Uka- aun no me sale muy bien, pero he mejorado- rió- También puedo hacer nieblas y neblinas con agua.

Natsu asintió, recordando que eso le había dificultado un poco los sentidos.

-Les advierto una cosa antes de comenzar- dijo, parándose en frente de ambos, aún con el seño fruncido- No seré blando con ustedes, los entrenaré en serio. Así que no quiero mocosos llorones que se rinden cuando la cosa se pone difícil. Si es así, váyanse, no me hagan perder mi tiempo.

Roy y Uka se miraron. Serios. Y asintieron.

-No esperábamos menos- dijo Roy, cuando ambos volvieron a mirarlo.

-Bien- asintió- Más les vale no arrepentirse.

Natsu vio en las miradas de ambos determinación. Eso le gustaba y haría que esa determinación se convirtiera en fuerza. Los haría poderosos.

-Antes que nada- dijo- Tienen que mejorar su resistencia.

Los niños asintieron. La última vez terminaron realmente agotados, y no solo era por la utilización de su magia.

-Tienen que dar diez vueltas por todo el lugar- señaló varios árboles marcados –más bien quemados- a varios metros de ellos, formando una especie de cuadrado- Es prácticamente una cuadra, deben correr alrededor de ellos.

-¿¡Diez vueltas!?- dijeron ambos.

-¿Prefieren veinte?- dijo irónico, mientras sonreía.

-N-no…

-Bien, vayan, no tenemos todo el día- ordenó para luego sentarse encima de una roca que le daba una vista panorámica de todo el sector.

Uka y Roy bufaron, pero obedecieron a Natsu. No querían agregarles más vueltas a su espantoso comienzo.

Una vez que terminaron –muy agotados- se acercaron al Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu~ - dijo Happy en pleno vuelo. Traía un pequeño bolso entre sus patitas.

-Ah, al fin llegas.

-Lo siento, no podía encontrarlo, aye.

El neko aterrizó al lado de Natsu y él agarró el bolso.

-Bien- metió la mano y sacó dos botellas de agua –Tomen- dijo y les lanzó ambas botellas.

Sin esperar, las destaparon y bebieron con afán. Esas diez vueltas lograron deshidratarlos.

-Por lo visto, apenas pudieron terminar esas vueltas- dijo, observándolos jadeantes- Cuando terminen de beber, levántense.

Natsu se levantó de la roca y bajó al suelo. Agarró de nuevo el bolso y saco un frasco con un liquido negro.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Uka.

-Tinta.

-¿Tinta?- preguntó Roy -¿Para qué?

-Es parte del entrenamiento- explicó y luego torció la boca, en una sonrisa de lado –Quien se equivoque, lo pintaré con esto.

Natsu sostuvo el pequeño frasco en frente de ellos y lo sacudió moviendo el líquido. Los niños palidecieron.

-¿Pintarnos?

-Sí.

-Eso es muy cruel.

-¿Cruel?- ironizó-Es solo para que aprendan de sus errores.

-Hay mejores maneras- dijo Roy.

-Dime una.

-Bu-bueno…

-¡Diciéndonoslo!- dijo Uka.

-Por favor, estoy seguro que se olvidarán luego.

Natsu se mostraba serio, pero Happy sabía que sonreía divertido por dentro.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón- admitió Roy.

-¿Qué nos dibujaras?

-Lo sabrán luego- sonrió de lado, arrogante.

Los niños tragaron duro y luego se levantaron.

-Quiero que se paren allá- dijo señalando con su dedo- Y que utilicen su magia para defenderse.

-¿Defendernos de qué?- preguntó Roy mientras ambos se posicionaban.

-De mí- Natsu se acercó a la roca donde antes estaba sentado y, sin mucho esfuerzo, la rompió en miles de pedazos –y de estas pequeñas piedras.

Los niños se miraron extrañados.

-Yo le lanzare las piedras y ustedes se defenderán- explicó, sosteniendo una- Deben aprender a defenderse.

Uka y Roy asintieron y se pusieron en posición de defensa. Natsu jugó con la pequeña piedra y luego lo lanzó. A simple vista no parecía tener demasiada fuerza, así que Roy bajó la guardia, dispuesto a defenderse solo con el brazo, pero lo que pasó no se lo esperó. A medio camino, la piedra se incendió y el pequeño apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y utilizar su magia para protegerse. El impacto de ambas magias fue tan fuerte que hizo que Roy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces al suelo y la piedra rozara su mejilla.

-Primera equivocación- dijo Natsu, acercándose a él con la tinta y un pincel.

Roy no se movió y Natsu se agachó quedando a su altura. Destapó el frasco y hundió el pincel en él. Lo acercó a la mejilla donde tenía el raspón y le hizo un círculo alrededor.

-Sigue así y no serán solo inocentes círculos y raspones- dijo, en un tono de amenaza.

Roy frunció el seño y se levantó. No dijo nada, porque aunque no le gustaba, él tenía razón. La siguiente en equivocarse fue Uka, quien se distrajo con una mariposa y terminó derribada en el suelo. Natsu le dibujo una cruz en la frente.

Así pasaron las horas y los niños, por una razón u otra, terminaban cayendo al piso o lastimados por las piedras. Natsu comenzó a lanzar más de una y eso dificultaba a los pequeños.

A cada minúsculo error, Dragneel aprovechaba para dibujarles la cara. A Roy le hizo caras feas de animales e incluso dibujó la suya propia sacando la lengua. A Uka le escribió cosas como "tonta" "distraída" y "no es una vaca voladora" –éste último en relación a una supuesta vaca que vio por los cielos-.

Sin darse cuenta, Natsu reía divertido al dibujarles y ver sus expresiones tontas. Desde atrás, Happy los observaba feliz mientras comía un pescado, ver a Natsu así lo ponía feliz.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Happy les dio a los niños un pequeño botiquín. Como buena hermana que era –como le dijo Roy- Uka comenzó a curar sus heridas. Natsu los observó en silencio. No sabía si era por el brillo del ocaso o porque tenía hambre, pero por un momento se vio reflejado en los niños. Se vio junto a Lucy luego de que terminara uno de sus entrenamientos, en ese mismo lugar, y ella curando sus heridas. Movió la cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

-Tsk- murmuró un poco molesto. No le gustaba recordar esas cosas.

-Natsu-san- llamó Uka. Tan distraído estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que los niños ya habían terminado de curarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, levantándose.

-Tengo hambre- hizo un mohín y toco su panza para hacer énfasis.

-En la casa debe haber algo para comer- dijo simplemente.

-No hay nada, Salamander- dijo Roy- Usamos lo poco que había para el desayuno.

-¿Cómo?- Natsu se volteó incrédulo- Se supone que eso debía aguantar un mes más.

-¿Un mes?- dijo Roy con un tic en el ojo izquierdo-¿Sabes que tienen fecha de vencimiento, no?

-Happy siempre se ocupa de eso- aclaró.

-Pero Happy solo cocina pescados- dijo Uka.

-¡Los pescados son ricos, aye!

-Sí, pero no está bien comerlos todos los días- regañó la pequeña.

-Aye~- murmuró deprimido.

-Ustedes comen demasiado- afirmó Natsu.

-¡Nosotros no somos el problema!- dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Natsu frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta, para luego empezar a caminar.

-Vámonos, pasaremos por la ciudad antes de llegar a la casa- ordenó sin dejar de caminar.

A Uka le brillaron los ojos y corrió hasta colocarse al lado del hombre. Roy suspiró y amagó una sonrisa, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y camino para llegar a ellos. Happy caminó junto a él.

* * *

Una vez en el pueblo –y con los rostros libres de tinta-, entraron a un mini-mercado a comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Natsu los dejó a cargo de elegir.

-Y también necesitamos salsa de tomates- nombraba Uka mientras agarraba el producto y lo ponía en el carro –y mayonesa… ¡y también mostaza!

Roy llevaba el carrito con cara de cansancio. Siempre que salía de compras con Uka terminaban llevando extra. Natsu caminaba detrás de ellos con Happy en sus hombros, mirando sin mirar realmente.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Uka llamando la atención de los chicos- ¡Natsu-san! ¿Puedo llevar algunos dulces?

-¿No dijiste que era solo para la comida?- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-¡Los dulces también son comida!

-Los dulces son chatarra.

-¡Por favor!- rogó, haciendo puchero- ¡Son mis dulces favoritos!- dijo mostrándole el paquete- ¡Y también los de Roy-chan!

-¡No uses el chan!- regaño Roy con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Por favooooooor!- insistió de nuevo, ignorando a su hermano -¿Puedo, Natsu-san?

Uka lo miraba con los ojos brillosos y sin dejar de lado el puchero. A Natsu le tembló una ceja y rápidamente desvió su mirada de la niña.

-Está bien- accedió.

-¡Yeeeeeei!- exclamó la niña guardando el paquete sonriente.

Roy apoyó su frente en el manubrio del carrito y desvió su mirada. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y escuchaba a Uka cantar mientras buscaba más ingredientes. De pronto escuchó un golpe seco. Levantó la vista y vio dentro del carrito otro paquete más de los dulces. Sorprendido, buscó con la vista al responsable de eso. Natsu pasó por su lado, acomodándose distraídamente la bufanda y hablando con Happy de cosas triviales. Roy salió de sus pensamientos al ver que estaba quedando lejos de ellos y decidió apresurare, sin querer, una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

Una vez afuera, decidieron volver de nuevo a la casa.

-Natsu~ ¡Quiero pescado!- pidió Happy al ver un vendedor dando muestra de su mercancía.

-Tú puedes pescarlos, Happy- dijo sin detenerse.

-Pero tardo mucho haciéndolo~

-Agh… ve- el exceed, feliz, rápidamente voló hasta el hombre. Los niños rieron ante la actitud del neko.

Mientras esperaban a que termine de comprar, Natsu sintió algo. Como si alguien los vigilara. Dentro del mercado también lo había sentido, pero no le dio importancia. Ahora podía sentirlo más cerca. Dejó a los niños –que estaban distraídos riéndose de Happy- y comenzó a caminar, buscándolo. Debido a la cantidad de personas, no podía sentir un olor en específico. Caminó hasta un callejón y desvió la mirada. No había nadie, más que un mísero trapo –una capa, tal vez- lo acercó a su nariz y lo olio. Estaba seguro que la próxima vez lo reconocería.

Roy se dio cuenta de que Natsu no estaba a su lado, pero no dijo nada.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Esa misma noche, Lucy volvía a su casa luego de recorrer varias ciudades. Buscó en las más cercanas hasta la última esquina, pero nada. Loke la ayudó, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. La rubia subió a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y tapó su rostro con sus manos.

-Lucy…- dijo Leo, parado a su lado.

-No están, Loke.

-Aún no hemos buscado en las demás ciudades- dijo en un intento de consuelo. Se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en la espalda- No pierdas las esperanzas.

-¿Y si los encontraron?

-Ya nos habríamos enterado- rectificó- Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse.

Lucy suspiró y ahogó sus lágrimas. No era momento de llorar, no quería llorar.

-Tienes razón- levantó la vista y miró a Leo- Mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda.

-Entendido- asintió, pero luego se mostro algo dudoso.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Crees que…- comenzó y Lucy estaba segura hacia donde iba la pregunta- ¿Crees que Fiore puede ser una opción?- _Bingo_.

-No… es imposible- dijo nerviosa, levantándose- Sería demasiada coincidencia, no.

Leo soltó el aire retenido. Lucy seguía siendo cabeza dura.

-Si… ¿Quieres cenar?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-…- dudó un momento- Claro…

Lucy quería creer que mañana los encontraría en uno de los pueblos cercanos. Quería creer que sus niños estaban por ahí y no en ese lugar. No en Fiore. Es decir, no podía ser tanta la casualidad…

.

.

… ¿O sí?

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Una vez que cenaron –hecho por Roy, claro está- y luego de una ducha, cada quien fue a su cama. Los niños cayeron rendidos ni bien tocaron la almohada con la cabeza, sin embargo, el descanso no les duró demasiado.

Natsu entro a la habitación sin preocuparse de hacer o no ruido, pero los niños no se despertaron. Él, previendo eso, tomó dos vasos llenos de agua y los arrojó en sus rostros.

-¡AHHH!- exclamaron ambos al sentir el liquido frío.

-A levantarse, perezosos.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?- reclamó Roy.

-Es hora del entrenamiento- explicó sin inquietarse-

-Pe-pero… ¡Son las cinco de la madrugada!- dijo Uka al ver el reloj.

-Se los dije, los voy a entrenar en serio- repitió- Cámbiense las camisetas mojadas y bajen- ordenó al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al descampado, todavía no amanecía. Ninguno desayuno como era debido, solo comieron un par de manzanas en el camino.

-¿Haremos lo mismo que ayer?- preguntó Roy al ver varias piedras apiladas.

-Similar- dijo- Esta vez practicaran ataques a distancia- tomo una de las piedras y los apuntó con ella- Utilicen su magia, yo me defenderé con mis brazos y utilizare las piedras para atacarlos.

Los niños asintieron al comprender.

-Si se equivocan, los pintaré- amenazó divertido. Ellos volvieron a asentir.

No dijo nada ni dio a entender nada. Natsu solo lanzó la piedra y esta vez Roy no se descuidó. Uka y él se pusieron en guardia, el entrenamiento había comenzado.

La piedra chocó contra la magia de Uka, quien había utilizado la tierra como un escudo. Roy se adelantó y atacó a Natsu.

-**¡Puño del dragón de sangre!**\- exclamó, utilizando su puño derecho en un intento de golpearlo.

Tal y como había prometido, Natsu se defendió con sus brazos. Dio un salto hacia atrás y lazó la piedra. Roy la esquivó y arremetió de nuevo contra él.

Buscando la posibilidad de golpearlo, Uka se escondió detrás de la magia de su hermano y se lanzó hacia Dragneel.

-**Transmutación: ¡Lanzas!-** gritó y la tierra que usaba como escudo se convirtió en armas que fueron despedidas hacia Natsu. Él las esquivó y lazó más piedras.

-**¡Rugido del dragón de sangre!-** escuchó Natsu por detrás, se dio la vuelta a tiempo para esquivarlas y lanzó las piedras con fuerza, ocasionado que chocara contra Roy y lo derribara.

-Caíste- dijo Natsu, acercándose a él. Sacó la tinta de su bolsillo y le dibujo una cruz en la mejilla.

-Grr… ¡Juro que dibujaré en tu rostro también!- gruñó.

-Ya lo veremos, niño- dijo arrogante.

-¡Oigan!- llamó Uka- ¡No se olviden de mi!- gritó y formó una bazooka mediana disparando hacia Natsu.

-¡Para ti también tengo!- dijo y esquivó con rapidez los cañones.

Para cuando Happy llegó, los niños tenían cerca de dos o tres dibujos pintados en sus rostros, pocos, en comparación al día anterior. Ya pasaban las ocho de la mañana y la falta de desayuno comenzaba a hacer efecto en ellos.

Uka y Roy estaban agotados, pero no querían terminar hasta lograr golpear a Natsu. Él, por su parte, se mostraba bastante cansado; la escases de desayuno también le hacía mella.

Los niños corrieron en sentidos contrarios, rodeando a Natsu y sin dejar de correr lo atacaron.

**-Transmutación: ¡Torbellino de arena!**

El ataque de Uka dificultó la visión de Natsu. Era como estar en medio de una tormenta de arena. Happy se sostuvo de un árbol para que no lo agarrase la ventisca.

-**¡Colmillo del dragón de sangre!**

Atajó el ataque a tiempo, pero Roy no se rindió ahí. Movió su pierna y pateó con fuerza la cabeza de Salamander. Desde atrás, Uka apareció con un enorme martillo y lo golpeó haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros.

La tormenta terminó y Happy –todavía en el árbol- vio a Natsu en el suelo. Los niños se acercaron a él y le quitaron la tinta del bolsillo. Dragneel se enderezó y ellos comenzaron a pintarle la cara.

-¡Es mi turno, Roy-chan!- dijo Uka quejosa.

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo concentrado- ¡Estoy terminando mi obra de arte!

-¿Qué se supone es eso?- dijo Uka una vez que terminó.

-Yo, por supuesto- dijo aclarando lo obvio.

-Pff… ¡JA JA JA JA!- rió la niña- ¡Eres muy malo dibujando!

-¡Cállate!- regañó- ¡No estés tan orgullosa!- dijo mientras señalaba una flor en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Eso es lindo!

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste, niño?- dijo Natsu. Uka hizo un espejito con el agua de la botella que habían llevado temprano. -¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Lo ves?- se burló Uka.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- gritó Natsu y atrajo a Roy entre sus piernas y lo coscorroneó.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye, eso duele!- dijo sujetando sus manos tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Te lo mereces!

-¡Tu también lo hiciste!

-¡Por lo menos yo tengo más habilidades para el arte!

-¡Tu dibujo era horrible!

-¡Tu dibujo insulta el concepto de dibujo!

Natsu lo coscorroneó mas fuerte, pero poco después e inevitablemente, ambos comenzaron a reír, deteniéndose en el acto. Uka se unió casi al instante y Happy miraba sorprendido la escena. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba reír a Natsu.

Él, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, paró. La seriedad volvió a él y se levantó.

-Bien, será mejor que coman algo antes de continuar- ordenó y se acercó a Happy que traía una bolsa con muchos bocadillos.

Los niños lo siguieron y casi devoraron la comida.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, una agotada y angustiada Lucy ingresaba a su habitación. De nuevo, no había rastros de sus hijos.

-¿Dónde están?- susurró y se sentó al borde de su cama.

Levantó la vista y hubo algo en la frente a ella que la desconcertó. El día anterior estaba tan exhausta y preocupada que no se fijó, pero ahora podía ver con claridad que sus cosas estaban fuera de lugar.

-_¿Qué paso…?-_ pensó Lucy acercándose para ver mejor. Buscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta que su silla no estaba en el lugar de siempre y también que estaba sucia en la parte del asiento.

Reflexiono un poco y se dio cuenta de que la silla estaba muy cerca de su ropero. La sangre se le heló y temió lo peor. Con las manos temblorosas bajó la caja. No estaba bien cerrada y dentro estaba todo desordenado, como si alguien hubiese hurgado en ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos y una por una revisaba los sobres. Varios estaban mal cerrado y otros pocos, medio arrugados. No todas las cartas estaban abiertas, y ella agradeció eso. Tomó el álbum y pasó rápidamente las páginas, hasta que encontró una marcada. Tenía la punta superior derecha doblada. Era la página donde estaba la foto del gremio.

Sintió como se le apretaba el corazón. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y ella ya no intentó detenerlas. Ellos estaban en Fiore. En Fairy Tail. Y no era por una simple coincidencia, estaba segura de ello.

-Ah, Lucy estás aquí- dijo Leo ingresando a la habitación- No los he encontrado, ¿Qué tal te fue… Por qué lloras?- exclamó preocupado.

-Ya sé donde están- murmuró en medio de los sollozos.

Loke la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-¡Eso es bueno!-exclamó y se acercó a ella. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. La pertenencia más preciada de Lucy.

-Están en Fiore- confirmó mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas.

-_Fairy Tail_\- susurró consternado. Lucy asintió.

-Debemos… debo ir allá- dijo no muy convencida.

-Lucy…- murmuró inseguro- ¿Estás segura? Es decir…

-Lo estoy, Loke- dijo fehaciente- Ellos encontraron esto… y no sé por qué… pero fueron para allá, estoy segura.

Leo asintió convencido. Y ya imaginaba una posible razón, pero no se lo diría, podría ponerla más triste.

-Ya es tarde- informó viendo hacia la venta. Ya había oscurecido.

-Sí.

-Lo mejor será partir mañana.

-Pero…

-Lucy- llamó- Si tan segura estás de que ellos fueron al gremio, lo más probable es que estén bien.

Lucy asintió, estaba segura que Mira y las demás cuidarían bien a sus pequeños.

-No sé si podré hacerlo- dijo con miedo. Leo la miró conmovido.

-Si no quieres verlos, los traeremos sin mostrarnos.

Lucy se mostró afligida y luego asintió. Era lo mejor.

-Mañana a primera hora partiremos hacia Fiore- dictaminó la chica.

Esperaba que todo lo que había ocultado esos ocho años no saliera a la luz tan pronto.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Apenas finalizaban dos días de entrenamiento y los niños ya estaban totalmente agotados. Después de comer siguieron con las prácticas y Natsu tuvo más oportunidades de pintarles la cara –y de paso, vengarse de Roy-.

Ya en la casa, los niños buscaban sus cosas para el baño cuando Happy entró a la habitación.

-¡Uka, Roy!- llamó- ¿No quieren ir a unas aguas termales?

-¿Aguas termales?- preguntó Uka con autentica ilusión.

-Aye- sonrió- Natsu lo construyó hace tiempo.

-Waaaaa… ¡Yo quiero ir!- chilló Uka.

-Sí, si… ¡Yo también!- dijo emocionado.

-Vamos, no está muy lejos- Uka y Roy llevaron sus toallas y un cambio de ropa.

El exceed tenía razón, no era lejos, solo a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Se envolvieron en sus toallas detrás de unos árboles y fueron directo al agua.

-Aaaahhh~- exclamaron aliviados al sentir el agua caliente en sus cuerpos -¡AAAHHHH!- gritaron al ver a Natsu en frente de ellos.

-Tsk… son demasiados ruidosos- masculló molesto.

-¡No sabíamos que estabas aquí Natsu-san!- exclamó Uka.

-Yo tampoco sabía que ustedes vendrían- replicó y miró a Happy reprobatoriamente. El exceed comía su pescado sin prestar atención.

-Supongo que no nos vas a echar, ¿O sí?- dijo Roy entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hmp… hagan lo que quieran- el peli rosado se recostó y hundió más, disfrutando del agua.

-¡Yei!- exclamaron ambos y chocaron los cinco.

Uka, Roy y Happy comenzaron a hablar. Uka regañaba a Happy por comer mientras estaba en el agua y Roy lo observaba con una gota en la nuca.

Natsu los miraba pensativo. Los vio reírse cuando al exceed se le atoro el pescado en la garganta y recordó algo que Lucy le había dicho hace un tiempo. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que las imágenes de ese momento inundaran su mente.

.

**Flash Back**

.

_Lucy y Natsu estaban debajo de un árbol. Ella estaba sentada y él acostado –con los ojos cerrados- utilizando sus brazos como almohada. Estaban frente del lago donde siempre pescaban junto a Happy y disfrutaban de la calidez del sol._

_Lucy se encontraba leyendo un libro y poco después soltó una ligera risa, ocasionando que Natsu saliera de su ensoñación._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Luce?- preguntó adormilado._

_-Nada, solo leí algo que me hizo acordar a ti- explicó con ternura._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Es una frase: Una sonrisa es la mejor manera de entrar en el corazón de alguien- leyó mientras sonreía, los ojos le brillaron con amor._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confundido._

_-Me refiero a que fue así como me enamoraste._

_-¿Con mis sonrisas?- dijo divertido mientras se enderezaba quedando sentado._

_-Si- Lucy dejó el libro de lado y se sentó en las piernas de Natsu quedando a horcajas sobre él –Es una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti- ambos sonríen y se besan con auténtico ímpetu. _

_._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

Abrió los ojos y vio que los niños lo miraban. Pensó en ellos y desde que los conoció. Molestos, ruidosos y efusivos. Siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa radiante. ¿Lucy tendría razón?

No pensó demasiado cuando los niños le sonrieron. Y no entendía por qué, pero él también les sonrió.

Y como siempre… Lucy tenía razón.

.

.

.

Varias figuras están reunidas en una sala. Solo pueden verse las siluetas en sombras.

-Los hemos encontrado- dijo uno.

Algunos estaban sentados en el suelo y otros recostados por la pared.

-Sí, Fudo los encontró- explicó otro, estaba sentado cerca del primero.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó una mujer.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- preguntó irónico otro más.

-En Fiore- rió la mujer.

-Así es.

-Están con ese hombre molesto- explicó uno más- Ese que la mujer llamaba… era…

-Natsu Dragneel- dijo otro hombre, serio.

-Exacto.

-No puede ser mejor- rió el segundo- Tenemos la carnada junta.

-Ahora lo único que nos falta es atraer a la presa principal.

-Estoy seguro que no faltará demasiado.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Atacarlos- sentenció otro hombre, el líder, aparecer- No es necesario que lo maten, asústenlos.

-¿No quieres que los traigamos?

-No… por ahora no.

-Entendido, yo me ocuparé de él.

-Bien, más te vale traer buenas noticas, Fudo.

-Sí, señor.

.

Fudo rió divertido. Faltaba poco, muy poco para encontrar a su juguete preferido.

.

* * *

:O yo sé lo que están pensado... ¿Quién es Fudo? Bueno... lo sabran pronto ;)

Si les gusto... dejen un review...

Si no les gusto... dejen un review...

Quiero agradecer a todos los que ponen favoritos y los que siguen la historia :)

pero mas que nada a los que me dejan sus comentarios:

.

***dagirizza**: gracias :D trato de actualizar lo más rápido que mi imaginación me lo permita.

.

***Neko Heartgneel: **muchas gracias :D trataré que el próximo sea en unos cuantos días.

.

***AkinaSukino 5d: **La mía tampoco, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente con la incertidumbre (?) muajajajajaja Así es, Gildarts lo sabe... y entiende por qué lo hizo. Espero que te haya gustado el entrenamiento (no soy buena escribiéndolos) :)

.

***Kazy Tailea: **Me encanta que te encante :D Me gusta meter a Gildarts en esta historia, es importante aquí. Pronto, pronto... tal vez el próximo... pero no prometo nada ;)

.

***nansteph14: **gracias por comentar :D me gusta Gildarts aquí, él ayuda en la historia :D Me gusta saber que te plantees preguntas, eso me da ánimos de seguir ;) Respecto a Lucy, el darse por muerta fue una decisión difícil para ella, pero lo hizo porque creyó lo correcto y eso Gildarts lo entiende, por eso no dijo nada antes y por eso no le dijo al maestro. Lo que pasó hace ocho años es bastante fuerte , psicológicamente hablando. ¡EXACTO! Lucy estuvo varios años cerca de una planta tóxica, ¿como lo supiste? xD El origen de Uka lo rebelaré dentro de poco. Por cierto, me cuesta bastante escribir entrenamientos y peleas, espero que te haya gustado... el reencuentro está próximo a venir... debo decir que trato de hacer capítulos largos para que la historia avance... así que tus dudas pronto serán resueltas xD saludos!

.

***Guest: **Como ves... en este capítulo no se reencuentran, pero puede que en el próximo ocurra ;) gracias por el comentario!

.

.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Trataré de actualizar rápido ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye~


	7. La luz del gremio

**¡Hola mi gente querida!**

**¿Cómo les va?**

**He vuelto~ :D Con un capítulo _bien _largo!**

**No recuerdo si lo dije antes, o solo fue en respuesta a algún comentario...**

**pero trato de hacer los capítulos lo suficientemente largos y concisos, es decir, que cada capítulo sea importante, sin ningún tipo de relleno...**

**Que pueda dar todo lo que ustedes quieren y merecen, y de esa manera no atrasarme con el fic como me ha pasado con otros.**

**Por eso, cuando más largo son es porque la "revelaciones" de cada uno son mayores...**

**Solo eso quería aclarar, pero que no se queden con tantas dudas ;)**

**Así, sin más los dejo...**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tengoku No Kagi**

**.**

_"Todos los sucesos tienen un significado... incluso nuestro encuentro"_

_XXX Holic_

**.**

**Capítulo 7: **La luz del gremio.

.

_Lucy había despertado temprano ese día. Por alguna razón no pudo descansar bien. Tenía una rara sensación en el pecho, y no sabía cómo nombrarla. Así que decidió alistarse y desayunar para ir al gremio._

_Despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama, pero no contó con los súper desarrollados sentidos de la otra persona en la cama._

_-Mmm… ¿Luce?- murmuró Natsu adormilado._

_-Sigue durmiendo, iré al baño- le dijo. Él asintió y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Lucy sonrió._

_Poco después ambos, junto con Happy, estaban comiendo el desayuno hecho por la rubia. En el transcurso al gremio, se olvidó de ese extraño sentimiento, pero una vez que Natsu se apartó de ella para ir a pelear con Gray y Happy a ver a Charle, volvió._

_Cuando se sentó en la barra a tomar el jugo que amablemente Mirajenne le sirvió, pudo observar nuevos carteles de misiones._

_-Mira-san- llamó- ¿Han llegado muchas misiones?_

_-Esta mañana llegaron varias y con muy buena paga, ¿quieres alguna?_

_Lucy termino de tomar su jugo y asintió. Se acercó a la pizarra y comenzó pasear su vista hasta que te topó con un cartel que tenía un enorme precio a pagar. Lo agarró y lo observó. La misión no era difícil y era bastante dinero, no sabía por qué, pero quería hacer esa misión._

_-¿Qué haces?- escuchó detrás suyo. Sintió que un par de musculosos brazos abrazaban su cintura y besaba su cuello. Lucy dejó escapar un jadeo y se recostó en su pecho._

_-Es una misión- dijo mostrando el cartel._

_-¿Qué misión?- preguntó mirando la hoja. Sin entender, Natsu frunció el seño._

_-Parece fácil, tengo que recuperar varias joyas muy antiguas y valiosas- explicó con una sonrisa, mirándolo. Sin embargo, la borró en cuanto vio la seriedad de él- ¿Natsu?_

_-No me gusta esta misión- dijo sin mirarla._

_-¿Qué?- inquirió mientras se separaba._

_-No vamos a hacer esta misión- dijo en un tono de orden, casi con dureza._

_-No pensaba hacerlo contigo- admitió frunciendo el seño. Natsu entornó los ojos sorprendido._

_-No irás sola- dijo sin cambiar de expresión._

_-Por supuesto que lo haré, soy bastante grande para cuidarme sola y no eres mis padre- discutió._

_-No me interesa. No irás y punto._

_-Iré. Quiero ir._

_-No._

_-Natsu… voy a ir, no podrás impedirlo- dijo con un deje de tristeza._

_-Puedo y lo haré. No-vas-a-ir- dijo enojado._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no quiero._

_-Esa no es una respuesta._

_-No me interesa. No vas. Puede ser peligroso._

_-Puedo cuidarme…_

_-Él no puede cuidarse- sostuvo._

_Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de rosa y puso una mano en su vientre plano._

_-Puedo cuidarle. Jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño._

_-Lucy.- dijo en tono de advertencia._

_-¿No me tienes confianza?- pregunto dolida- ¿Es eso?_

_Natsu no respondió y Lucy temió lo peor._

_-Natsu…_

_-No necesitas el dinero- interrumpió- No tienes razón para ir. Tampoco necesitas pagar alquiler, vives en mi casa._

_-No es por el dinero Natsu… yo… es como si algo me hiciera querer ir a esa misión._

_-No bromees conmigo, Lucy. Ya te he dicho que no irás._

_-No lo hago. Es más, ahora quiero ir con más razón, para demostrarte que puedo hacer esa misión._

_-Lucy…_

_-No. Tu no me tienes confianza, y yo te demostrare que si puedo hacerlo._

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Erza acercándose a ambos junto con Gray._

_-No me digan que están peleando- ironizó el alquimista._

_-Lucy quiere ir a una misión sola- dijo Natsu sin dejar de mirarla._

_-¿Ah? ¿Por eso discuten?- dijo Gray y la rubia le pasó la hoja con la misión._

_Gray y Erza leyeron la misión y luego miraron a Lucy. Ella se sorprendió al ver la misma reacción de Natsu en ellos._

_-Natsu tiene razón Lucy, será mejor que no vayas. Mucho menos sola- dijo Erza._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es cierto… puede ser muy peligroso, además es lejos. No vayas._

_-¿Qué están diciendo?- dijo Lucy angustiada- No será peligroso, y si lo fuera, yo sé defenderme. ¡Soy una maga también!_

_-Lucy, entiende…- quiso explicar Erza._

_-¡No!- interrumpió la rubia- ¡Ustedes entiendan! Yo no soy débil, sé luchar… hemos compartido muchas batallas como para que ahora…- no dijo nada más, un sollozo la interrumpió y ella no quería llorar. Los miró de nuevo y apretó muy fuerte sus puños -¿No confían en mí? ¿Ninguno lo hace?_

_Al igual que Natsu, ninguno contestó y Lucy sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta el que escandaloso gremio había quedado en silencio. Lucy pudo sentir todas la miradas en ella cargadas de lástima y compasión, no pudo aguantar más y le quitó a Gray la hoja de misión._

_-Iré y les mostraré a todos que soy fuerte- dijo sin titubear. Sin más se marchó del gremio sin esperar a registrar la misión. Lo único que quería era ir a la casa para buscar sus cosas y marchar a la misión._

_Al otro día, casi al atardecer, Lucy volvió. Estaba contenta, la misión había sido todo un éxito y le habían pagado el monto acordado. Ansiosa por llegar al gremio para mostrarles su triunfo no pasó por la casa a dejar sus cosas._

_-¡Tadaima~!- gritó en la entrada. Su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió el ambiente pesado del gremio. Todos estaban serios, mirándola. Sin entender, Lucy se acercó a la barra y dejó el cartel a Mirajenne –Hola Mira-san._

_-Hola Lucy- dijo a secas. Recogió el papel y lo traspapeló y luego se alejó de la rubia. Ella la miró extrañada y buscó con la mirada a Natsu. Lo encontró en una mesa un poco alejado._

_-¡Natsu!- llamó cuando se acercó- ¡Mira! Conseguí hacer la misión por mí misma y fue todo un éxito- alardeó mostrándole la bolsa de dinero._

_-No me interesa- dijo seco. Sin mirarla. Lucy lo miró estupefacta y sonrió nerviosa._

_-Vamos Natsu, no te enojes… Volví sana y salva ¿no estás feliz?_

_-¿Feliz?- dijo irónico- No soy feliz contigo, Lucy._

_-¿Q-qué?_

_-Ya me oíste, ¿a parte de tonta, sorda?-dijo burlón._

_-Ya Natsu… no bromees, si sigues enojado por lo de ayer…_

_-No. No estoy jugando. Lo digo en serio- Natsu se levantó y la miró con fiereza._

_-Natsu…_

_-Vete._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te vayas, de mi casa, del gremio, de mi vida- dijo con crueldad._

_-No puedes decir eso, tu… y yo…nosotros…- no podía hablar, pero con un gesto estaba segura que él entendería. Colocó su mano en su vientre._

_-No lo quiero. Llévatelo también. No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti._

_-Natsu… es tu hi…_

_-Lucy- llamó una voz a su espalda, impidiéndole seguir. Al voltearse vio a Erza._

_-¡Erza!- dijo con alivio- No sé qué le pasa a Natsu, está…_

_-Vete, Lucy._

_-¿Tú también, Erza?- preguntó angustiada._

_-No te queremos aquí, Lucy-dijo alguien más acercándose._

_-Gray…_

_-Mientras no estuviste estuvimos hablando- dijo Erza- Y hemos decidido que no te queremos aquí, Lucy._

_-¿P-por qué?- preguntó. Inevitablemente, comenzó a temblar._

_-No necesitamos de gente débil en el gremio- dijo Gray._

_-¿Débil? Pero yo…_

_-Esa misión no dice nada- dijo Natsu- Era muy fácil._

_-¿Fácil?- repitió, mirándolo- ¡Fuiste tú quien no quería que vaya! ¿No habían dicho que sería peligroso?- preguntó mirándolos a cada uno._

_-Al parecer no- dijo Natsu de nuevo._

_-Chicos… por favor, dejen de jugar conmigo, ya no es gracioso._

_-No es ninguna broma, Lucy- dijo el maestro, acercándose a ella._

_-Maestro…_

_-Ya lo hemos decidido, dame tu mano._

_-¿Mi… mi mano?- preguntó nerviosa y protegió su mano derecha sobre su pecho –Maestro, yo no…_

_-No seguirás en Fairy Tail, lo hemos decidido- dijo sin inmutarse._

_-¡Pero yo no!- replicó- ¡Yo no soy parte de ese todos que lo decidieron! ¡No pueden hacer esto!_

_-Claro que sí. Soy el maestro, mi decisión no tiene réplica._

_Tantas eran las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo que no pudo mantenerse en pie. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y rompió en llanto._

_-Lucy, dame tu mano- ordenó de nuevo._

_Temblorosa, Lucy le tendió su mano, sabía que no tenía más opción. Makarov, con total eficiencia, borró la marca que la identificaba como miembro del gremio más poderoso._

_-A partir de hoy, Lucy Heartfilia, dejas de ser miembro de Fairy Tail- sentenció._

_No podía parar de sollozar y levantó la vista. Natsu se había alejado de ella y ahora se encontraba en frente junto a Gray y Erza. Los demás miembros también la miraban de la misma forma. Se sintió tan miserable y rota que no lo pensó mucho y se levantó para alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Corrió y corrió, hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. No se fijó donde estaba, lo único que le quería era parar el dolor, que todo eso solamente sea una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, todo ese cúmulo se sentimientos hizo mella en ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- repetía en medio del llanto. No entendía que había pasado con ellos, sentía que no los conocía. Recordó esa extraña sensación de la mañana anterior y supo entonces que era un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento._

_-¿Por qué… dices?- dijo una voz grave cerca de ella._

_-¿No lo entiendes, mujer?- dijo otro._

_-Tu gremio no te quiere. No es difícil de entender- dijo el primero, burlón._

_Lucy levantó la vista y vio dos hombres frente a ella._

_-¿Quiénes… quienes son ustedes?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada._

_Ambos sonrieron. A Lucy le pareció lo más macabro que vio en su vida._

_-Nosotros… seremos los que controlemos el mundo._

_-¿Qué?- lentamente deslizó su mano hasta rozar sus llaves, pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y se colocó detrás de ella para neutralizarla -¡Ah!- gritó al sentir como sujetaba su brazo con fuerza._

_-Yo que tu no haría eso- advirtió- Al menos no por ahora._

_-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó entre dientes._

_-A ti… Lucy Heartfilia._

_._

_._

_._

-Lucy…Lucy- escuchó que la llamaban- ¡Lucy despierta!

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Leo preocupado.

-Loke- murmuró.

-Al fin… ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla?- preguntó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras se enderezaba y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Trato rápidamente de secarlas, como si quisiera evitar que él las viera.

-Lucy…- llamó preocupado.

-No te preocupes Loke- calmó. Desvió su vista por la ventana del tren- Solo… recordaba cosas del pasado.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Ir a Magnolia hace que mis recuerdos vuelvan, eso es todo- explicó sin dar más detalles.

Lo único que quería era encontrar a sus hijos rápido y marcharse antes de volver a verlos.

.

…

.

Era el tercer día del entrenamiento de Natsu. Había decidido probar que tanto habían mejorado en cuanto a su resistencia, así que los niños tuvieron que comenzar a correr desde muy temprano en la mañana. Luego, como ya era habitual, comenzaron las prácticas de defensa y ataque.

Luego de limpiarse la cara llena de tinta Uka y Roy se sentaron a descansar y tomar el agua que Natsu les dio. Happy había ido directo al gremio ese día.

-¡Estoy muy cansada!- gritó Uka.

-¡No grites!- regañó Roy- Estoy a tu lado- dijo igual de cansado.

-No se quejen- dijo Natsu frente a ellos- Agotarse solo es un efecto secundario. Están entrenando para volverse fuertes, recuérdenlo.

-Nee… Natsu-san- llamó la pequeña- ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?

-Ya te lo dije- dijo fastidiado- Entreno.

-Si pero… ¿Entrenar es lo único que te hace fuerte?- pregunto casi con desesperación. Realmente estaba cansada.

Natsu los miró unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos.

-Si no tienes nada que proteger, eres tan débil como un gusano- explicó. Abrió los ojos y los niños pudieron notar una mezcla de sentimientos en ellos- Esa es la verdad.

-¿Tenemos que… proteger a alguien para hacernos fuertes?- preguntó Roy.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza- Físicamente serán fuertes si entrenan- aclaró- Me refiero a aquí- dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón- Si tienes a alguien a quien proteger sentirás que eres más que fuerte, que nadie puede vencerte… solo por el bien de esa persona.

Los niños lo miraron impresionados.

-¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger, Natsu-san?- preguntó Uka.

Natsu cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

-Antes- se limitó a decir.

-¿Antes?- dijo Roy- ¿Quién…?

-¡Tío Natsu!- gritaron a lo lejos Eimi y Ryu.

-¿Ah?- murmuró el Dragon Slayer de fuego- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a buscarlos- dijo Ryu.

-¿Para qué?

-Los del gremio han decidido hacer una fiesta afuera, nos mandaron a buscarlos- explicó Eimi.

-¿Fiesta?- preguntaron Natsu, Roy y Uka.

-¡Quiero ir!- dijeron los niños con emoción.

-Están en entrenamiento- advirtió Natsu.

-¡Por favooor Natsu-san~!

-No seas amargado Salamander.

-Agh… ¡Bien! Pero más les vale hacer el doble luego- advirtió en un tono casi exasperado.

-¡Haaaaai!- aceptaron felices.

-Ya, ya… váyanse- les dijo y se volteó.

-¿A dónde vas Natsu-san?

-A mi casa- contestó mirándola de reojo.

-¡Tu también tienes que venir Salamander!

-¿Ah? No quiero ir- dijo obstinado

-¡Vamos!- dijeron ambos y corrieron hasta alcanzarlo. Cada uno tomo una mano del hombre y lo arrastraron hacia el camino al gremio.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Suéltenme mocosos!

-¡Vamos Natsu-san, tú también eres miembro!

-¡Si, si! Debes venir también.

-¡No pueden obligarme a ir si no quiero!

-No seas cabeza dura, Salamander. Quieren que estemos todos ¡Por eso vinieron a buscarnos!

-Maldita sea, ¡Suéltenme ya!

-¡No lo haremos!

Ryu y Eimi no podían creer lo que veían. Nunca lo habían visto así. Se miraron y sonrieron. Rápidamente fueron hasta ellos y se posicionaron a espaldas de Natsu.

-¡Vamos, vamos, tío Natsu!- dijo Ryu empujándolo.

-¡Sí! No queremos llegar tarde- habló también Eimi.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también?- se quejó mirándolos de reojo- ¡Déjenme en paz!

-¡Vamos tío, todos nos esperan!

-¡Ya, ya, puedo caminar solo!

-¡Estoy seguro que te escaparías Salamander!

-¡Sería muy agotador perseguirte tío!

-¡Ya déjenme mocosos!- gritó mientras tiraba fuego por la boca.

Los niños rieron divertidos y siguieron arrastrando a Natsu hasta el gremio.

.

…

.

La fiesta se realizó en el bosque donde normalmente se efectuaba el "Festival de la Flor de Visualización". Ya todos se encontraban allí. Cana ya había bebido cerca de tres barriles de alcohol. Mira animó la fiesta con sus canciones, seguido por el "shoby doo bop" de Gajeel. Una avergonzada Levy –quien no quiso bailar al lado de su pareja- se encontraba animándolo de vez en cuando. Varios se encontraban en medio de una competencia de resistencia –al alcohol, claro está- y otros comiendo.

Fue en medio de las risas e insultos que escucharon las quejas del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¡Ya llegamos!- gritó- ¡Suéltenme de una vez!

-¡Si que eres quejoso Salamander!

-¡Avanza tío!

-¡Allá están todos, vamos!

-¡Apresúrate Natsu-san!

-¡Maldita sea, mocosos!

Fairy Tail, sin excepción, veían estupefactos la actitud del Dragneel. Hacía años que él no asistía a fiestas fuera del gremio. Ni tampoco actuaba de esa manera.

-¡Natsu, niños!- llamó Erza con una sonrisa- ¡Por aquí!

Sin soltar a Natsu –quien seguía quejándose- fueron hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

-¡Natsu!- dijo Gildarts, burlón- ¡Es raro que estés aquí!

-Hmp… Los mocosos me trajeron- se limitó a contestar mientras se sentaba.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Happy acercándose a él volando. Cuando llegó se posó en su cabeza y sonrió -¡Que bueno que estés aquí!

-Ah, Happy… ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó mirándolo.

-¡Estaba con Charle, aye!

-Mm- asintió y comenzó a comer. Uka y Roy se sentaron cerca del Dragneel, junto con Eimi y Ryu. Allí se encontraban también Erza, Jellal, Gray y Juvia.

-No puedo creer que unos niños lograran traerte a la fuerza Salamander, gee hee- dijo Gajeel divertido.

-Cierto. Flamitas se ha vuelto débil- continuó Gray.

-¿¡AH!? ¿Qué están diciendo?- inquirió mientras comía.

-¿Qué ocurre carbón? ¿¡Quieres pelear!?- dijo Gray,

-¡Cuando quieres hielo nudista!- gritó sorprendiendo a más de uno. Gray quedó boquiabierto y luego sonrió con autentica alegría.

-¿¡A quién le dices hielos nudista, cenizas con patas!?- gritó siguiendo el juego.

Los demás veían nostálgicos esas escenas que hacía muchos años no se presentaba frente a ellos. Ni siquiera Erza quiso interrumpir tan entrañable momento.

Poco después volvieron a comer y beber como al comienzo, la pelea fue detenida por la pelirroja, porque si, no tuvo la paciencia suficiente para soportar la sarta de insultos de ambos magos.

Natsu, más que comer, devoraba la comida. Pero no era el único. Roy, a su lado, también engullía todos los alimentos. Como si se una carrera se tratase, sin dar tregua alguna.

-Ah… chicos, deberían comer más lento- aconsejó Jellal con una gota resbalándole en la nuca.

-No les hagas caso, no te escucharan- dijo Erza comiendo su pastel.

-Juvia cree que Natsu-san y Roy-kun se parecen mucho.

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Gajeel apareciendo de repente.

-¿Ha? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- preguntó Natsu con el ceño fruncido cuando termino de comer.

-Si, si… los dos son igual de testarudos- comentó Mirajenne acercándose.

-¡No soy testarudo!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los nombrados. Se miraron y gruñeron.

-¿Lo ven?- dijo Levy- ¡Hasta dicen las mismas palabras!

-¡Y gruñen!- comentó Happy.

-Además, Roy-kun es un Dragon Slayer- dijo Lily.

-¡No se olviden de los ojos verdes!- gritó Lisanna.

-¡Los ojos verdes!- gritaron todos como si recién cayeran en cuenta.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Mis ojos son color verde jade!- dijo Natsu- ¡JADE!

-¡Yo los tengo verde claro!- dijo Roy- ¡No nos parecemos!

-Tienen la misma actitud- dijo Wendy.

-¡No es así!- gritaron y se miraron enojados- ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! ¡Yo no repito lo que dices! ¡GRR!

-¡No me jodas mocoso!- exclamó Natsu sujetándolo por las sienes.

-¡Aaah! ¡Sueltame idiota!- gritó el pequeño tratando de liberarse.

-¡Es mi venganza por lo de hace un rato!- dijo aplicando más fuerza.

-¿¡Por qué solo yo!?- dijo para luego apresar las mejillas del hombre y estirarlas.

-¡Shueltame mososho!

-¡No hasta que tu lo hagas!

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu-san, Roy-chan, deténganse!- gritó Uka tratando de separarlos.

-¡No uses el "chan"!

-¡Hashla casho a tu hermana!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- exclamó Uka colocándose en medio poniendo una mano en cada rostro para intentar separarlos.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante esa escena. Pero seguían afirmando que Natsu y Roy se parecían.

Más atrás, Gildarts bebía tranquilo su cerveza. Miró al trío y sonrió ambiguamente. Ciertamente, a pesar de todo, tenían cierto parecido.

.

.

.

Después de comer Natsu decidió alejarse un poco de ese barullo. No era que le molestara realmente, estaba acostumbrado, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con el reciente tema acerca del parecido que tenían él y el pequeño.

Se recostó contra un árbol e irremediablemente, como le ha estado pasando desde hace unos días, recordó a la única mujer con la que compartió su vida. Lucy. Era inevitable, después de todo, la última vez que celebraron algo en ese lugar no se había divertido porque ella no estaba y para hacerla feliz había decidido arrancar uno de los árboles y mandárselo en un bote. En ese momento todavía no se daba cuenta cuan enamorado estaba de la rubia.

Exhaló el aire que inconscientemente había retenido. Ese momentos, como tantos otros, los guardaba muy dentro en su corazón. Pero había uno que quería borrar. Uno que le había costado demasiado caro en ese entonces.

.

_-Vete._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te vayas, de mi casa, del gremio, de mi vida- dijo con crueldad._

**.**

Después de tantos años seguía sin poder creer que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca. Recordar ese momento y escucharse decir esas frases hacia que se odiara a sí mismo. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_ Era siempre su pensamiento ante ese momento. Se maldijo incontable de veces, estuvo días sin comer ni salir de su casa. No sabía cómo enfrentar el mundo sin ella. Mucho menos cuando se enteró de su muerte.

La buscó y la buscó, dispuesto a todo para que lo perdonara y decidiera volver con ella. Pero cuando al fin dio con su paradero, fue demasiado tarde.

.

_-No puedes decir eso, tu… y yo…nosotros…- no podía hablar, pero con un gesto estaba segura que él entendería. Colocó su mano en su vientre._

_-No lo quiero. Llévatelo también. No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti._

_-Natsu… es tu hi…_

.

¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo, de sentirlo. Nada. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes… Tres días le tomó caer en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y de su desaparición. ¡Tres días! Rogó tanto para encontrarla, hizo muchas promesas si la volvía a ver, pero al final…

-¡Natsu-san!

Dragneel se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba muy cerca.

-¡Oi, Salamander! Ya despierta…

Abrió los ojos. No recordaba el momento en que los había cerrado. En frente suyo se encontraba ese par de _mocosos_ que estaba a su cuidado.

-Ah, son ustedes- dijo desganado- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó enderezándose. Alzó su rodilla derecha y colocó su brazo encima.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo Uka- Creímos que te habías desmayado o algo…

-No seas tonta Uka. Seguro que estaba durmiendo, con lo vago que es…

-Cállate mocoso. No estaba durmiendo. Ni tampoco desmayado- dijo cuando vio a la niña abrir la boca.

-¿No quieres estar con los demás?- preguntó ella.

-No, solo quería alejarme un momento… son muy molestos cuando quieren- dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros.

-Sí, bueno… Creo que es fácil acostumbrarse- dijo Roy inocente.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Qué hacías, Natsu-san?- preguntó de nuevo, sentándose a su lado.

-Sí que eres metiche, ¿eh?- dijo incrédulo.

-Ni te imaginas lo curiosa que Uka puede llegar a ser- habló el pequeño sentándose al otro lado del mayor.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- afirmó el peli-rosado.

-¡Cállate!- dijo sonrojado.

-¡Ya dinos, Natsu-san!- insistió.

-Tú no entiendes las indirectas, ¿verdad?

-¿Indirectas?- inquirió moviendo la cabeza a un costado, sin entender.

-Ah, olvídalo- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos.

-Solo… recordaba- admitió sin entender el por qué.

-¿Qué recordabas?- volvió a preguntar la niña.

-Cosas…

-¿Buenas?

-…Si, pero malas también…- afirmó mirando al frente.

-¿Qué… qué ocurrió contigo, Salamander?- se animó a preguntar Roy, pero casi al instante de arrepintió- N-no hace falta que me lo digas… no quiero saberlo, en realidad- murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Natsu lo miró sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero al ver la actitud del niño sonrió.

-¿Ves como eres curioso también?- dijo divertido.

-¡Te dije que no me lo digas!- refutó nervioso- ¡Fue… fue un impulso, eso es todo!

-¿Impulso, eh?- carcajeó un poco- Tal vez si nos parezcamos… solo en eso.

-¡Te lo dije Roy chan!- exclamó Uka apoyándose en el brazo de Natsu para mirar a su hermano- ¡Yo no soy la única impulsiva!

-¡Nadie te preguntó!- regañó- ¡Y no uses el "chan"!

-¡Lo uso si se me da la gana!- dijo y le sacó la lengua- Es muy lindo usarlo, ¿verdad Natsu-san?- preguntó como buscando ayuda.

-¿Mm?- murmuró y se rascó la nuca con su mano libre- En realidad… creo que le restas masculinidad a su nombre- admitió.

-¡JA! ¿¡Lo ves!?- exclamó pequeño, sonriendo triunfante- ¡Hasta Salamander se da cuenta!

-¿¡Cómo que _hasta yo_ me doy cuenta!?

-¡No, Natsu-san! ¡Tú tienes que estas de mi parte!

-¡No molestes Uka! ¡Ya has perdido!

-¡Yo no he perdido!- refutó y miró a Natsu haciendo un puchero -¿Verdad que no Natsu-san?

-¡No me metan en sus peleas fraternales!

-¿Ya oíste? ¡Salamander no quiere apoyarte!

-¡A ti tampoco!

-¡Pero está a favor de que no uses el "chan"!

-Grr… ¡Eres malo Roy-chan!- exclamó molesta para luego sacar un pedazo de pastel y lanzárselo, dándole directo en la cara.

-¿¡De dónde demonios sacaste esto!?

-¡De mi bolsillo!

-¿Guardas comida en tu bolsillo?- preguntó Natsu incrédulo.

-¡Eres una glotona!- dijo Roy para luego tirarle lo que había sobrado del impacto anterior.

-¡Kya!

-¡Espera mocoso!- exclamó tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Ayúdame Natsu-san!

Roy alargó su mano tratando de alcanzar a su hermana que se escondía detrás del Dragneel, así que irremediablemente terminó por enchastrarle el pastel a él.

-¡No me manches idiota!

-¡No te metas Salamander!

-¡De-tengánse!- gritó y los sentó a cada uno de nuevo en su lugar. Ambos se miraron y se sacaron la lengua para luego desviar su mirada.

-Sí que son infantiles- murmuró sacándose el pastel de la cara.

Volteó hasta Uka y con la mano le quitó a ella los restos de crema en la cara. Lo mismo hizo con Roy.

-Si Erza los viera, los torturaría sin piedad- advirtió sin prestar atención a las mejillas sonrojadas de los niños.

De pronto un estruendo los sacó de sus pensamientos. La tierra comenzó a temblar y Natsu y los niños corrieron hasta llegar donde estaban los demás miembros del gremio.

-¡Eimi-chan, Ryu-kun!- llamó Uka una vez llegaron.

-¿¡Dónde estaban!?- preguntaron ambos.

-¡Estábamos con Salamander!- dijo Roy- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No lo sabemos!- habló Ryu- ¡De pronto comenzó a temblar!

-¡Miren eso!- gritó Eimi.

De debajo de la tierra aparecieron arañas negras y de gran tamaño.

-¡Aaaaaah!- gritaron las niñas- ¡Son arañas!- rápidamente se escondieron detrás de los niños. Uka tras Ryu y Eimi tras Roy.

Los pequeños no tuvieron tiempo para sonrojarse ya que una araña mucho más grande apareció ante ellos.

Superaba fácilmente los dos metros y en el lomo del animal había una persona. Desde la cintura para abajo formaba parte de la araña. Tenía cabello y ojos negros y una sonrisa malévola.

-Al fin podemos conocernos, Fairy Tail- habló.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Erza sacando una espada.

Todos los demás se pusieron en guardia también. Natsu se tensó y frunció más el seño.

-Ese olor- murmuró.

-¡Mi nombre es Fudo!- se presentó con alevosía- Hacía mucho tiempo que quería presentarme a ustedes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Gray.

-¿Qué quiero?- repitió divertido. Paseó su mirada por cada uno, hasta que se detuvo en los pequeños- ¡Los quiero a ellos!- exclamó y con un movimiento de mano las arañas se lanzaron hasta ellos.

Los pequeños se apartaron rápidamente, pero las arañas los siguieron. Gajeel, Erza y Jellal se apresuraron a llegar a ellos y protegerlos. Destruyeron las arañas que perseguían a sus hijos, pero cuando Uka y Roy corrieron para apartarse los insectos lo siguieron. Natsu se paró en frente y las quemó.

-¿Es a ellos a quien buscas?- preguntó enojado.

-Oh~ Natsu Dragneel… he escuchado mucho de ti- dijo sonriente- Pero… hace como ocho años dejé de hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, es entendible… La única persona que hablaba de ti… desapareció hace ocho años- explicó divertido.

Natsu entornó los ojos, sorprendido y apretó sus puños con furia.

-Tu… Tú nos estuviste siguiendo- afirmó. Su flequillo le cubría los ojos.

-Si… casi me descubres.

-¿Qué quieres de ellos?- preguntó. En ningún momento se apartó de los niños.

-Bueno… lo sabrás cuando ocurra.

Natsu levantó la mirada. Estaba enojado, mucho. Sus puños eran fuego y su mirada era asesina.

-Ustedes, váyanse- ordenó.

-Pero…- quiso protestar Roy.

-Pero nada. Váyanse. Esto no es como los entrenamientos- advirtió sin mirarlos.

Los niños entendieron que no debían desobedecerlo en esas circunstancias. Retrocedieron unos pasos y lo miraron.

-Ten cuidado, Natsu-san.

-Más vale no morirte, Salamander.

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió. Los niños comenzaron a correr junto con Eimi y Ryu quienes también fueron ordenados por sus padres irse.

-¿Dónde creen que van?- dijo Fudo lanzándoles más arañas. Natsu se atravesó y las quemó.

-No les vas a poner un dedo encima- advirtió.

Fudo bufó y llamó más arañas. Los demás se encargaban de ellas, mientras que Natsu se se ocupaba del líder.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, los niños seguían corriendo.

-¿Por qué los buscan?- preguntó un poco jadeante Ryu.

-No lo sé… no entiendo nada- respondió Roy.

-El tío Natsu dijo que ya los había seguido- comentó Eimi.

-¡Yo no me di cuenta!- exclamó Uka.

-Yo sí- los niños miraron al rubio- En realidad, no de que él nos seguía… solo cuando Salamander fue a buscarlo.

-¿No le preguntaste nada?- inquirió Eimi.

-No…- admitió afligido.

De repente aparecieron arañas en frente de ellos. Frenaron de golpe y se pusieron en guardia.

-Nee… hierrito con patas- llamó Roy.

-¿Qué quieres pricesito?- contestó Ryu.

-Tendremos que pelear juntos.

-Sí, más te vale no arruinarlo.

-Ja, no lo hagas tú.

-No es momento de pelear entre ustedes, chicos- dijo Eimi quien ya había invocado una espada.

-¡No se olviden de mí!- exclamó Uka con una lanza en sus manos.

-¡Bien!- gritaron los cuatro juntos.

-**¡Puño del dragón de sangre!**

**-¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!**

**-Transmutación: ¡Lanzas!**

**-¡Ken no Mahō!**

Natsu y Fudo peleaban codo contra codo. La araña en la que se encontraba movía sus ojos descoordinadamente hasta que fijó un objetivo. Hizo un sonido extraño que distrajo a Fudo. Él sonrió de lado y se liberó rápidamente de Natsu para correr con rapidez hacia los niños.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Natsu persiguiéndolo.

Fudo, más bien el insecto, lanzó telas de araña para capturar a los pequeños, inmovilizándolos. Las arañas más pequeñas tiraron a Eimi y Ryu lejos de los otros dos. Desesperado, Natsu trato de correr más rápido, pero no podía alcanzarlo, sobretodo porque las arañas más pequeñas se interponían en su camino.

El arácnido mayor abrió la boca en un intento de morder a los niños.

-¡ROY, UKA!- gritó con total impotencia y desesperación.

-**¡Regulus Impacto!- ** se escuchó de pronto. Un gran león apareció ante los niños, protegiéndolo.

-**¡Puerta del toro dorado, abierta! ¡Taurus!**

El gran animal golpeó con fuerza a Fudo, lanzándolo lejos. Uka y Roy miraban sorprendidos a los espíritus. Sin darse cuenta, alguien llegó hasta ellos llevándolos en sus brazos. Los bajó cerca de un árbol y rompió la tela.

-¡Quédense aquí!- ordenó y volvió hacia Fudo.

-Está aquí…- murmuró Uka.

-Nos encontró…

.

.

.

Natsu miraba boquiabierto a los espíritus. Fudo se levantó con una gran sonrisa y buscó rápidamente a alguien.

-Al fin… Al fin pude encontrarte- murmuraba frenético. No borraba su sonrisa- ¡AL FIN PUDE ENCONTRARTE LUCY HEARTIFILIA!

.

El Dragneel observaba sin creer a la persona que estaba a unos pocos metros de él. Su mirada no se despegaba de ella… Era Lucy. _Su _Lucy. Estaba viva. Frente a él… y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pero no era el único, ante los gritos de Fudo todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada. No podían creer lo que pasaba, pero no pudieron pensarlo demasiado ya que las arañas volvían a atacarlos.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?- pregunto sarcástico Fudo.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no?- dijo Lucy.

Natsu sintió su corazón latir desbocado al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-¿Sabes? Estaba seguro que si atacaba a estos mocosos, tú aparecerías- explico- Y claro… también a _él_ ¿no?

Lucy no dijo nada. Sacó su Fleuve d'étoiles dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

-He estado esperándote… ¡Aún no he podido cobrarme la última que me hiciste!- dijo y muchas arañas más comenzaron a salir de la tierra.

-Fudo- llamó un hombre. Estaba encapuchado y con los brazos cruzados- Es hora de irnos.

-¡No! ¡Aún no he peleado con esta mujer!

-He dicho… Vámonos.

Fudo hizo desaparecer todas las arañas y enfurruñado desapareció junto con el hombre. Él, antes de irse, miró a Lucy.

La maga estelar suspiró aliviada y guardó su látigo.

-Lucy- habló Natsu. No la llamaba, era como si decir su nombre le daba más credibilidad a su existencia.

Ella se tensó. Todo el plan de llevarse a sus hijos se había por un caño cuando vio que Fudo los atacaba. Ahora estaba ahí, nerviosa por volverse a ver con Natsu, con sus amigos, con su familia. Lentamente se giró, no tenía más opción que esa.

-Nat…- murmuró, pero unos fuertes gritos la interrumpieron.

-¡MAMÁ!- exclamaron Uka y Roy dejando sorprendidos a más de uno. Corrieron hasta donde ella se encontraba rápidamente. Lucy los recibió con los brazos abiertos, arrodillándose a su altura.

-¡Mis pequeños!- exclamó ni bien los abrazó- ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

-¡Mamá!

Se abrazaron unos segundos más hasta que un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a la rubia. Los niños, con miedo, quisieron separarse de ella pero Lucy fue más rápida y los abrazó más fuertes.

-Ustedes…- murmuró con voz de ultratumba- ¡Jamás en sus vidas vuelva a hacerme algo así!- gritó y sujetó sus mejillas estirándolas hasta más no poder.

-¡Ah! ¡Mamá~ sueltanos!- lloriqueó Uka.

-¡No quisimos preocuparte!- dijo Roy.

-¡Pues lo hicieron!- reclamó- ¿¡Creyeron que con dejarme una nota no me preocuparía!?

-¡Gomneeeeeeen!- gimieron ambos y Lucy estiró más fuerte.

Los demás veían impresionados ese suceso. Todo les parecía casi irreal. Inseguro, Natsu dio un paso al frente.

-Lucy- dijo de nuevo. Ella dejo de estirar sus mejillas y lo miró.

Ambos notaron en cuestión de segundos lo cambiados que estaban físicamente.

-Natsu- dijo por fin. Él bajo la mirada y apretó los puños. Sin previo aviso corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy- decía una y otra vez, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba ahí. Ella estaba atónita. No sabía qué hacer. Hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su hombro y supo entonces que se trataba de Natsu.

Las lágrimas de ella no se hicieron esperar. Lentamente levanto los brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amado y apretando su agarre.

-Natsu, Natsu, Natsu- respondió ella. Él la abrazó más fuerte. Leo sonrió y ordenó a Taurus marcharse, _ella necesita eso,_ pensó mientras se iba también.

-Perdóname Lucy- murmuró de pronto, dejándola sorprendida- Por mi culpa… por mi culpa tú…

-Natsu- llamó, pero él no le hizo caso- Natsu- dijo de nuevo y con sus manos acunó el rostro de él levantándolo para que la vea- No fue tu culpa Natsu.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo…

-Natsu- interrumpió y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él- No es tu culpa, yo lo sé- le dijo con ternura.

El Dragon Slayer la miró a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido la besó. Ella se asombró pero correspondió casi al instante. Las manos de él estaban en su cintura y las de ella seguían en su rostro. Los besos estaban llenos de ansiedad. Eran hambrientos y demandantes. La necesidad que tenían del otro era irremediable. Habían pasado muchos años y ese era el resultado de la separación.

-Natsu… yo…- susurró cuando el beso terminó- Yo…- él la beso de nuevo.

-No importa… Ahora no importa- susurró contra su boca. Cuando estaba por besarla de nuevo, algo lo interrumpió.

-¡Ruuuuushiiiii~!- gritó Happy que se acercaba volando hacia ella. El pequeño fue a parar directo a los pechos de Lucy, quien lo abrazó con extrema ternura.

-¡Happy!- dijo con cariño, el exceed estaba bañado en lágrimas. Natsu, en ningún momento la había soltado y miraba al neko con una sonrisa.

Como si eso fuera una señal, el resto del gremio se acercó a la rubia-

-¡Lucy!

-¡Lu-chan!

-¡Lucy-san!

Todos comenzaron a abrazar a la rubia con alegría y ella les correspondía de la misma forma. Al igual que el peli-rosado, ellos le pidieron perdón tantas veces como repitieron su nombre. Dejaron a Natsu de lado y eso lo molestó.

-¡Oigan!- dijo quejoso- ¡APARTENSE DE ELLA! ¡YO ESTABA PRIMERO!

-¡No seas celoso flamitas!

-¡Aprende a compartir Natsu!

-¡También tenemos derechos!

-¡QUE SE QUIETEN LES DIGO!

Cuando Natsu se acercó para separarlos, unos gritos lo interrumpieron.

-¡La están ahogando!- gritó Uka.

-¡Aléjense de nuestra madre!- exclamó Roy.

Ambos niños se hicieron paso entre los adultos para llegar a ella. Fue ahí que todos se detuvieron en seco y miraron a Lucy con incredulidad.

-¿Tu… eres la madre de estos pequeños?- preguntó Cana.

-Etto… Sí…- dijo nerviosa.

-Entonces… ustedes…- murmuró Erza, adivinando el por qué los niños llegaron al gremio.

Los pequeños se apegaron a las piernas de su madre, con miedo de que Erza se enojara, pero un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas. Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a su madre y su mirada estaba fija en frente.

-Roy, Uka- llamó. Ellos se pusieron firmes, como soldados.

-¡Si, señora!- exclamaron, haciendo el movimiento con la mano en la cabeza.

-Gildarts…- murmuró- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo está aquí?

-T-tres días, señora- contestaron nerviosos.

-¿Tres días?- dijo con sarcasmo- Es decir, el llegó aquí el mismo día que yo terminé la misión.

-¡Si, señora!- exclamaron de nuevo.

-Bien- murmuró. Comenzó a caminar y todos dieron un paso atrás, con miedo, para darle el paso.

Gildarts, por otro lado, comenzó a caminar lentamente, con la espalda encorvada y de puntitas, tratando de ser muy silencioso y cauteloso para no ser descubierto. Sin embargo, al igual que los niños, un escalofrío pasó por su columna. Temblando, volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió nervioso.

-Lucy-chan- dijo levantando la mano en modo de saludo. Trataba de no tartamudear- ¿Cuánto tiempo, no…?

-Gildarts- dijo arrastrando las vocales del nombre. Se trono los dedos en un gesto de violencia y él temió lo peor.

Tratando de salvarse, se volteó e intentó correr, pero Lucy lo atrapó antes de hacer cualquier amague. Con una patada, la maga lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a aplastar su cabeza en la tierra.

-¡Tú sabías que estaban aquí y no fuiste capaz de avisarme!- le reclamó con furia- ¡Sabes que no me gustan que salgan de la casa sin mi!

-P-pero… Lucy-chan… ellos, ellos… ¡no querían que te avisara!- se excusó lloriqueando.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó y aplastó mas su cabeza.

-¡Eres un cobarde tío!- gritaron los niños detrás.

-¡L-lucy-chaaaaan- gimió con amargura.

-¡Tuviste oportunidad de avisarme!- recriminó- ¡Tres días!- gritó y comenzó a pisarlo con más fuerza.

Los demás veían con miedo la escena.

-Yo… ¡yo solo quise ayudaaaaaaaar!- lloriqueó.

-¿¡Ayudar!?- repitió- ¡Hiciste que me preocupara, idiota!

Uka y Roy se miraron con miedo y dieron un paso al frente.

-M-mamá…- dijo Uka.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó girando la cabeza. Sus ojos todavía brillaban de furia. Los niños se abrazaron con miedo.

-N-nosotros… nosotros vinimos porque… porque… ¡queríamos hacerte feliz!- explicó Uka.

-¿Feliz?- murmuró, dejando de golpear a Gildarts, sin embargo no levantó su pie de su cabeza.

-Si… nosotros… sabíamos que tu fuiste muy feliz antes y… Queríamos que volvieras a serlo- dijo Roy.

-¿Creen que no soy feliz ahora?- preguntó casi ofendida.

-¡No es eso!- replicaron ambos.

-Es solo que… queríamos verte sonreír… como antes…

Lucy recordó que su caja estaba abierta y supo a qué se referían.

-Niños… yo… agradezco que lo hayan hecho… pero… No puedo quedarme aquí- dijo con tristeza. Se acercó a los niños y se agachó- Nosotros debemos irnos.

Todos estaban claramente desilusionados y Gildarts, que ya se habían enderezado un poco, suspiró con amargura.

-Eso no será posible, Lucy- dijo Makarov con seriedad.

-Maestro… ¿Por qué…?

-Ellos pertenecen a Fairy Tail… Y conoces las reglas- dijo. Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a sus hijos, ellos asintieron- No pueden irse del gremio a menos que hayan pasado…

-…Tres meses- susurró con impotencia. Makarov asintió.

-Pero maestro…- trató de replicar.

-No hay peros, Lucy. Esas son las reglas…- ella bajó la mirada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Lucy- murmuró por lo bajo el Dragon Slayer de fuego. Se miraron con sentimientos encontrados.

-Lucy-chan- susurró Gildarts. Puso una mano en su hombro y Lucy levantó su mirada. Él le sonrió y Lucy suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro. Todos estallaron en alegría y Lucy no pudo más que sonreír con alegría.

-¡Vamos al gremio!

-¡Hay que hacer una fiesta!

-¡Vamos, vamos!

Emprendieron camino al gremio. Los niños fueron con Eimi y Ryu, mientras que Lucy con las chicas. Natsu detrás –junto con Happy- caminaba receloso, con Gray, Gajeel y Laxus burlándose de él.

Hablaban todos juntos, de temas triviales, con mucha alegría. Caminaron hasta el gremio y comenzaron a entrar de a poco. Lucy, en cambio, paró su andar sin que _casi_ nadie se diera cuenta.

Miró las enormes puertas y sintió su cuerpo temblar. La última vez que estuvo ahí… no fue muy agradable. Pero ahora todo era diferente… ¿verdad?

-Lucy- escuchó detrás suyo. No necesito voltearse para saber quién era.

_-Por supuesto-_ pensó. Solo él se daría cuenta, siempre, solo él. Cerró los ojos y lo sintió a su lado.

Lentamente, pero con seguridad, sus manos se rozaron y luego entrelazaron sus dedos en un apretón. Hacía tanto que ambos no sentían eso. Ese agradable cosquilleo y la calidez del otro. Inconscientemente apretaron el agarre. Lucy abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Natsu- susurró. Él la miraba y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa cálida, llena de seguridad, confiable y casi infantil que siempre conseguía hacerla sonrojar, como en ese momento. Ella no pudo evitar corresponderle- Vamos.

-Si- susurró también. Ambos caminaron hasta las puertas del gremio y las abrieron.

Dentro, todos los miraban sonrientes. En ese momento no existía el barullo, todos estaban en silencio y con dulzura en sus miradas. Lucy los miró expectantes.

-¡Okairi, Lucy!- exclamaron todos.

Las lágrimas de Lucy no se hicieron esperar. Y sonrió. Sonrió como Uka y Roy esperaban que sonriera.

-¡Tadaima!

.

Al fin, después de tantos años, _la luz del gremio_ volvía a iluminar a Fairy Tail.

.

* * *

Yo~ :D

¡Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí!

¿Les gustó? Dejen un review...

¿No les gustó? Dejen un review...

Sinceramente, ¿se emocionaron? ¿rieron? ¿lloraron? ¿se aburrieron? xD espero que eso último no... Debo admitir que estaba a punto de dejarlo hasta donde Lucy aparecía y Fudo gritaba como fangirl emocionada (?) pero, como explique arriba... trato que los capítulos sean largos para no atrasarme!

Y ahora~ *redoble de tambores* ¡Los agradecimientos!

.

**Kazy Tailea:** La carnada, por si no quedó claro, ¡era Lucy! :D ¿Toda una sorpresa, no? Ok, no -.- En este capítulo fueron tiernos, pero en el próximo habrá un momento con los niños me encanta! :D gracias~

.

**dagirizza: **¡Muchas gracias! :D

.

**FairyGirlTail:** AQUIIIIIII ESTAAAAAA EL CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡GILDARTS SALIÓ MAAAAAAS! (Aunque sufrió un poco u.u)

.

**Fenix no seishin: **Aaawwww... muchísimas gracias. Mi intención era que lloren con el prólogo (?) ¡Ya volvió Lucy! :D Pero será en uno o dos capítulos donde ella revelará todo lo demás... pero se va entendiendo, ¿no?

.

**celia:** Ya actualiceeeeeeeee... ¡espero que te guste! :D

.

**nansteph14:** ¡Buen chico! *le palmea la cabeza* :D gracias por comentar... Me esforcé en el entrenamiento, me alegra saber que gustó. Ahora que Luce volvió, Natsu será de nuevo el Natsu de antes ;) ¡Ya sabes como reaccionaron al verla! Y lo de Roy... te aconsejo que leas el siguiente capítulo, será una gran sorpresa, te lo aseguro... No se si se enoje taaaanto como para quemar ciudades (?) pero tendrá la reacción que debería tener alguien en su situación. El por qué acerca de Fudo y los demás... bueno, eso vendrá después... ya falta poco! ;) Y Uka... bueno... eso también se sabrá! Me gusta dejar dudas en las cabezas de mis lectores! ja, ja, ja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y trataré de actualizar rápido.

.

**NekoFT:** Me alegra saberlo, gracias! :D Exactamente, pronto las dudas se resolverán... pero hay que admitir que algo se aclararon, ¿no? Bueno... Fudo es alguien que, por el momento, lo único que se sabe es que quería encontrar a Lucy para vengarse de algo... el resto se sabrá después :D ¿Quién dibuja peor? Mmmm... *pensando, pensando* Creo que... ¡Uka! ja, ja, ja... Ok... no lo se... los tres tienen sus estilos (?)

.

**Tinteii:** ¡Tus deseos son ordenes! (?) ¡Ya se reencontraron! ¿Te gustó? Espero sinceramente que sí u.u

.

**Neko Heartgneel:** Gracias por el comentario... espero que ésto haya aclarado alunas dudas :D

.

.

¡Listo~! :D

Muchas gracias a todos. Por cierto, debo decirlo porque me emociona :D, ¡Superé mi propio récord! :) 42 páginas... ¡42! :D me siento muy satisfecha... todo gracias a ustedes que me alientan a hacerlo!

Sin más, me despido.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!

Bye~


	8. Respuesta

**Hola mi gente lectora, por un error mío, no me di cuenta que reemplacé el capítulo equivocado y...**

**Bueno, eso, este capítulo fue borrado sin darme cuenta y lo que escribí aquí con anterioridad también.**

**Para mi buena suerte, tengo todos los capítulos, pero no los comentarios que hice antes.**

**u.u**

**Las respuestas a los comentarios tampoco están, y por lo tanto no recuerdo a quienes le contesté y a quienes sí.**

**Fui muy tonta cuando hice esto y no me dí cuenta, espero que no me vuelva a pasar.**

**De todas maneras, el capítulo está. Eso es lo más importante, ¿no?**

**Gracias a todos por leer. :)**

* * *

**.**

**Tengoku no Kagi**

.

"_No busques respuestas a todas tus preguntas, o terminarás lastimándote a ti mismo"_

_Lust/Lujuria_

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

.

**Capítulo 7: Respuesta.**

**.**

Eran casi las diez de la mañana, la fiesta había durado toda la noche y, al final, todos durmieron en el gremio. Lucy no fue la excepción.

El sol que entraba por una de las ventanas dio de lleno en el rostro de Lucy. Parpadeó y, molesta por la incomodidad, abrió los ojos. Estaba un poco desorientada y cuando quiso levantarse sintió que algo apresaba su mano. A su lado, Natsu seguía durmiendo con total tranquilidad. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, ella estaba apoyada en él, hombro con hombro, y antes tenía recostada su cabeza en él. Ambos estaban semi-acostados en la parte baja de la barra, con las piernas totalmente estiradas.

Sonrió con autentica añoranza y felicidad. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que era la única despierta. Divisó a sus hijos a lo lejos, lentamente y tratando de no despertarlo, se separó de Natsu y se levantó. Casi en puntillas, caminó entre todos los cuerpo inconscientes regados por el suelo y se acercó a los niños.

-_Roy, Uka- _llamó en susurros. Ellos no respondieron.

Lucy suspiró y comenzó a sacudirlos un poco.

-Despierten niños, es hora de levantarse- repitió las palabras que utilizaba todas las mañanas cuando estaban en la cabaña, pero tampoco funcionó.

Estuvo unos minutos llamándolos, no quería gritarles y armar un escándalo, así que se limitó a murmurar.

-Mmm… ¿Mamá?- dijo Roy despertando por fin.

-Despierta a tu hermana- ordenó- hay que darse prisa o todos despertarán.

¿Qué? Preguntó desconcertado -¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Shh…- susurró poniendo un dedo en sus labios- Tranquilízate y despierta a tu hermana, ya vuelvo- se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre todos a alguien.

Se acercó a la mesa donde dormía y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Gildarts- susurró.

-Mmm… déjame dormir, ahí está el dinero~- murmuró entre sueños.

-_"Idiota"_\- pensó, con pesadez- Gildarts, levántate- ordeno con firmeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Lucy-chan?- entreabrió los ojos- ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-No estoy en tu cama- explicó- Y tu tampoco.

-¿Dónde…? ¡Ah!- preguntó pero se interrumpió por el dolor de la jaqueca.

-En el gremio, vamos, levántate.

-¿Por qué?- dijo todavía mareado -¿No me dirás que…?

-Solo levántate, no hay que perder tiempo.

Lucy se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Gildarts se levantó y la siguió, se encontró con Roy y una adormilada Uka. Los tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Ninguno entendía lo que ella planeaba, y los chicos rogaban que no sea lo que estaban pensando.

.

.

.

Cuando Natsu despertó era pasado el medio día. Eran varios los miembros que ya estaban levantadas. Bostezó sonoramente y buscó con su mano a la persona que durmió junto a él. Palpó el suelo y abrió los ojos sobresaltado, ella no estaba a su lado. Se levantó con prisas y la buscó con la mirada. No estaba, y lo peor, ¡los niños tampoco!

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- preguntó Mira desde el otro lado de la barra.

-No están- murmuró sin dejar de buscar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lucy y los mocosos!- dijo mirándola con aparente desesperación- No están…

-No te preocupes Natsu, deben estar por ahí- trató de tranquilizar.

-Pero…

-Cálmate aveza de cereza- dijo Gray, acercándose sin camisa- Gildarts tampoco está.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó- ¡Voy a buscarlos!

-Por supuesto que no. Ordenó Erza, parándose en frente para evitar que continuara.

-Pero… ellos…

No pasará nada malo, flamitas- habló Gray- Ya escuchaste al maestro.

-Pero…

-Natsu- dijo Erza con firmeza. Él la miró con desesperación y un deje de angustia- Confía en ella.

Esas simples palabras hicieron eco en Natsu. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y soltó el aire despacio. Cuando abrió los ojos, Erza y Gray pudieron ver determinación, firmeza y, sobretodo, confianza. Sonrieron.

-Bien- dijo Dragneel, más seguro- La esperaré.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo. Poco después, Lucy apareció en la entrada, con una sonrisa reluciente y un aura brillante. Detrás, tres figuras aparecían contrarios a ella. Roy, Uka y Gildarts caminaban tras ella, encorvados, con enormes auras azules y parecían casi esqueletos. Las mejillas hundidas y los ojos en blanco. Sus cuerpos tenían algunos rasguños y sus brazos colgaban mientras entraban al gremio a paso de tortuga.

-¿Qué… qué les pasó?- fue Ryu el primero en preguntar. Todos, sin excepción, los miraban entre sorprendidos y aterrados.

-_Eso-_ murmuró Roy, mirándolo sin vida.

-_¿Eso?-_ repitieron todos, extrañados.

-¿Qué es _eso?-_ preguntó Eimi.

Uka y Gildarts giraron sus cabezas en un movimiento rápido, asustando a más de uno, y, completamente aterrados -y temblando- advirtieron.

-¡Es mejor que no lo sepas!- gritaron con terror.

Escalofríos recorrieron las espaldas de lo demás y voltearon a mirar a Lucy que tomaba un jugo en la barra. Ella lo sintió y volteó.

-Están exagerando- dijo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

Volvieron a ver a los tres y ellos negaron con la cabeza rápidamente, con un gesto desesperado. Ahogaron un gemido de terror e hicieron una nota mental: Jamás hacer enojar a Lucy Heartfilia.

Pasado un poco el susto, Natsu suspiró aliviado. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. El día anterior no hablaron mucho luego de la pequeña escena en el bosque y la entrada al gremio. Se sentía raro volver a hablarle.

-Luce- llamó al tiempo que se sentaba. Ella sintió como si su corazón saliera del pecho. Hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba. A pesar de que su voz había cambiado un poco, todavía tenía ese efecto electrizante en ella.

-Natsu- dijo igual, como un saludo. Después de tanto tiempo, y por todo lo que había pasado, se sentía nerviosa.

-¿Qué has hecho con ellos?- preguntó divertido. La tensión que parecía hacer aparición, se alejó completamente. Lucy le agradeció internamente no tocar el tema del pasado, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

-No fue nada malo, ¡Ellos están exagerando!- rio también.

-¿Segura? Siempre diste miedo cuando te enojabas- razonó- ¡Eras peor que Erza!

-¡Oye!

-¡Escuché eso, Natsu!- gritó Erza del otro lado. Natsu sudo frío. Lucy rió por eso.

-Como sea… ¡Ya dime qué es _eso_!- rogó.

-No creo que quieras Natsu- dijo divertida.

-¡Vamos! Has derrotado a Gildarts, ¡Quiero saberlo!-insistió.

-Si me haces enojar, lo sabrás- dijo. Giró su silla y quedó en frente de él. Cruzó las piernas y colocó sus manos al borde del asiento. Se inclinó levemente y sonrió malvada.

-No creo que pueda hacerte enojar tanto… ¿O sí?- dijo nervioso. Lucy se encogió de hombros y rio.

Fue en ese momento que Natsu se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Un vestido negro –con detalles dorados- de tiras, con un escote bastante pronunciado y falda ancha. Parecía llegarle por debajo de los muslos y tenía unas bucaneras sin mucho taco.

-_Hermosa_\- susurró, pero ella pudo escucharlo. Se sonrojó como no lo hacía hace tiempo. Como siempre, solo Natsu provocaba ese efecto en ella.

Natsu se dio cuenta de eso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado. Nervioso, comenzó a balbucear para cambiar el tema. Así que comenzaron a hablar de temas más triviales y de _eso_ que Lucy se empeñaba en no contar.

-¡Lu-chan!- llamó Levy acercándose junto a Juvia y Erza.

-Levy-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Todavía no hemos podido conversar!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Con…versar?- dijo nerviosa.

-¡Si!

-Juvia piensa que sería lindo volver a hablar como antes.

-Las cuatro hemos cambiado, no solo físicamente- dijo Erza- Es sólo para estar actualizadas, Lucy- explicó tratando de calmarla.

-Ah, bien- sonrió- ¡Me encantaría!

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Levy- ¡Vamos!- agarró su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Natsu, levantándose- ¡Ella estaba conmigo!

-¡Ahora nos toca a nosotras!- discutió la peli-azul.

-No te preocupes Natsu, la cuidaremos- dijo Erza.

-¡Esperen su turno!- dijo enojado- ¡Estábamos hablando!

-Ya cálmate Natsu, ya tendrás tu turno.

-Juvia cree que sería buena idea pedirle a Mira-san los nuevos batidos de fresa- dijo la chica ignorando al peli-rosado.

-¡Oi!

-¿¡De fresa!?- dijo Erza con entusiasmo- ¡Vamos rápido!

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos, Lu-chan!

-¡Claro!

-Maldita sea- murmuró Natsu y un puchero se le formo en los labios.

Todavía un poco molesto, decidió acercarse a Gildarts, que parecía haberse recuperado. Cuando Clive lo ve, sabe que ese momento era inevitable, y que seguramente Natsu jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Viejo- le dice con seriedad.

-Ah- suspira Gildarts- Natsu yo… escucha, se que estás molesto conmigo pero…

-No estoy molesto- interrumpió. Gildarts se sorprendió.

-¿Qué…? Es decir, ¿en serio?- balbuceó sin creer- Natsu…

-No estoy molesto- repitió- Sé que ella no me contará nada por ahora y aunque esté ardiendo por saber, voy a esperar.

Gildarts estaba atónito. No recordaba a Natsu tan maduro. Seguramente se debía a que pocas veces al gremio, pensó.

-Por eso- continuó el peli-rosa- Estoy seguro que algo tuviste que ver para que ella esté bien. Te lo agradezco- terminó con una ligera, pero sincera, sonrisa y le tendió la mano para un apretón.

Gildarts sintió sus ojos arder. Se acercó a Natsu e hizo un amago de tomar su mano, pero luego lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo que sorprendió al chico, pero que no dudó en corresponder. No duró mucho, sin embargo, fueron pocos los que presenciaron se fugaz momento.

A lo lejos, Erza, Gray y Lucy sonrieron con ternura ante esa escena.

-Mientras más viejo, más sensible- dijo divertido el peli-rosa cuando se separaron.

-No me digas viejo, muchacho- regañó, sonriendo también.

Rieron casi a carcajadas y Mirajenne decidió darles a ambos una jarra de cerveza.

Conversaron un poco, hasta que Natsu dejo de reír y fue ahí que Gildarts pensó que era momento de escapar.

-Gildarts- llamó con seriedad- ¿Cómo fue que tu…

-¡Ah!- exclamó interrumpiéndolo- ¡Kana-chan! ¿Qué me dijiste? ¡Ahí va papi!- dijo con excesiva efusividad- Los siento, Natsu. Mi hija me necesita ¡Adiós!

Cuando Natsu abrió la boca para decir algo más, Gildarts salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su hija, bebiendo.

-_Estúpido Gildarts, si vas a inventar una excusa que sea más creíble_\- pensó con molestia.

.

.

.

-¡Uwaaah! Mamá sí que se enojó- dijo Uka desganada.

-¿No crees que exageró un poco?- inquirió Roy mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-¡Si, si! ¡_Eso_ fue horrible!- exclamó horrorizada. Él asintió.

-En especial la parte de…

-¡Oigan!- dijo Ryu acercándose junto a Eimi -¿Quieren desayunar?

-¿Desayunar?- dijo Roy, divertido.

-También se le dice almorzar- explicó Eimi.

-Si, bueno…- Ryu se encogió de hombros- Aquí, o comemos tarde, o comemos temprano. ¡Depende de tu punto de vista!- sonrió.

-Mmm… ¡Es un desalmuerzo!- dijo Uka, sonriente.

-Eso no existe, Uka.

-Mou, no seas malo Roy-chan.

-¡No uses el chan!

-¿Por qué no terminan de discutir en la mesa? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Vamos, vamos. ¡Mira-san dijo que me daría una rebanada de pastel de fresa!

Los cuatro niños fueron a la mesa y al cabo de unos minutos, Mira les sirvió la comida. Después de comer, siguieron conversando y riendo.

Después de que Gildarts huyera a base de esa patética excusa, Natsu comenzó a observarlos. Desde el día anterior no había hablado con ellos y había varias cosas que decir, así que dejó a un lado la jarra ya vacía y camino hacia ellos.

Por otro lado, Lucy se separó de las chicas y se acercó a un abandonado por su hija, Gildarts Clive. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado con Natsu, pero algo la interrumpió.

-Ustedes dos- llamó Natsu, acercándose –Vamos, quiero hablar con ustedes.

-¿Ah?- dijo Roy, fingiendo no entender- ¿Por qué?

-He dicho… Vamos- repitió y los niños supieron que no tendrían escapatoria. Mucho menos al sentir su mirada penetrante.

Ambos pequeños bajaron de sus asientos y Natsu comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Dieron una última mirada hacia sus amigos y vieron a Eimi haciendo plegarias y a Ryu haciendo un movimiento con el dedo, pasándolo por su cuello.

Su temor incrementó.

Lucy –que seguía con Gildarts- los observó irse, y no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

-No te preocupes Lucy-chan- habló- Ellos estarán bien. En estos días han aprendido a hacerlo.

La maga sintió algo en su pecho. ¿Angustia? ¿Calma? ¿Ilusión? Era una total mezcla de emociones.

-Si- murmuró mirándolo y luego volviendo a mirar la puerta sin rastro alguno de ellos- Estoy segura de ello.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Llegaron al patio trasero del gremio. Natsu se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda sobre una gran roca. Roy y Uka quedaron parados frente a él.

-Bien- dijo Natsu, mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Bien… qué?- preguntó Uka, nerviosa.

-Quiero que me digan por qué llegaron a Fairy Tail- explicó sin inmutarse- Y no salgan con que querían conocernos, porque no les creo… mucho menos ahora- advirtió.

Uka y Roy se miraron nerviosos y luego suspiraron.

-En realidad…- comenzó Roy- Nosotros si vinimos buscando a alguien.

Natsu levantó una ceja y dejó que continuaran.

-Nosotros queríamos que nuestra madre sea feliz- siguió Ula- Habíamos encontrado un álbum de fotos y varias cartas de mamá.

-¿Cartas?- repitió Natsu y los niños asintieron. El Dragon Slayer sonrió entre divertido y nostálgico- Supongo que algunas mañas no se olvidan.

-¿Mañas?- preguntaron sin entender.

-Si… pero no es el momento de hablar de eso- dijo retomando la seriedad- Continúen.

-Ah… bueno… en las cartas leímos mucho sobre el gremio y en las fotos mamá parecía distinta…- siguió explicando Uka.

-Así que decidimos aprovechar que mamá tenía una misión y viajamos hasta aquí… buscándote- terminó Roy.

Natsu estaba sorprendido.

-Básicamente… ¿Vinieron hasta aquí… sólo para buscarme?- repitió en un tono de incredulidad.

Los niños asintieron y cerraron los ojos esperando algún tipo de regaño, pero lo que pasó los tomó desprevenidos. Natsu comenzó a reír, ¡a reír a carcajadas! Uka y Roy abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, no solo por lo raro que era escucharlo reír, sino también por la situación en que lo hacía.

Roy no pudo evitar recordar lo que Ryu le había dicho.

_-Mamá siempre dice que el tío Natsu era más feliz antes- comentó Ryu, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza._

¿La actitud de Natsu era acaso por causa de su madre?

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio un poco nervioso. Cuando Natsu dejó de reír los miró de nuevo y ésta vez tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

-Es cierto que si me decían que era por eso no les hubiera creído- admitió- es más, los hubiera echado del gremio sin dudar.

Roy y Uka se miraron sin entender.

-No me gusta que intenten engañarme- explicó serio.

-Pero nosotros no mentimos- dijo Uka.

-No, pero yo no lo sabría- explicó- No serían los primeros. No me gusta que me mientan, menos si usan en nombre de Lucy.

Los pequeños sintieron sus mejillas arder ante esa declaración.

-Pero… siguió Natsu- el haber hecho que ella viniera hasta aquí y poder verla de nuevo… realmente tengo que darles las gracias. Roy, Uka.

Ellos lo miraron maravillados. Era la segunda vez que los llamaba por sus nombres, durante la pelea no pudieron apreciarlo, pero ahora se sentían totalmente emocionados y felices. Les parecía una especie de aceptación. En un impulso se lanzaron a los brazos del mago.

-¡Oi, oi, oi!- exclamó Natsu medio nervioso- ¿Qué hacen?

-¡Estamos muy, muy felices Natsu-san!- dijo Uka en medio de un sollozo.

-¿¡Ah!?- exclamó él con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Nosotros vinimos aquí buscando hacer feliz a nuestra madre y lo logramos gracias a ti- dijo Roy hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor- pero tú también has cambiado, Salamander.

Todavía ruborizado, Natsu calmó su nerviosismo.

-Si… eso también debo agradecerles- dijo suavemente.

Colocó sus manos en las cabecitas de ambos y, entre los tres, formaron una especie de abrazo. Ante ese gesto, los niños rompieron en llanto y Dragneel les dejó desahogarse. Bajó su cabeza hasta rozar sus cabellos y cerró los ojos, esperando a que terminaran.

-Han hecho un gran trabajo.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

A pesar de haber afirmado que estaba segura, todavía sentía esa pizca de preocupación en su pecho.

-¡Ruushii~!- llamó Happy en el aire.

-Happy, al fin despiertas- sonrió.

-¡Aye, Sr!- exclamó contento- ¿Has visto a Natsu?

-Sí, él junto a Roy y Uka salieron.

-¿¡Salieron!?- exclamó sin creer.

-Así es- dijo asintiendo.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó- Ellos no se llevaban bien al comienzo.

-Eso me contaron- dijo con una gota resbalándole en la nuca- Pero tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no?

-¡Aye!

Happy se sentó en la barra y de su pequeña bolsa sacó un pescado.

-¿Quieres?

-No gracias- sonrió- ¿Quieres contarme cómo fueron estos días?

-¡Aye! Todo comenzó cuando Natsu y yo llegamos al gremio y nos encontramos con ellos…- comenzó a relatar.

Durante todo el relato, a Lucy le sorprendió la manera tan ruda de Natsu para con sus pequeños. Aunque le molestaba un poco esa fría actitud, también entendía el por qué. Sin embargo, conforme Happy avanzaba, se dio cuenta que en realidad no todo estaba perdido. Y eso la hizo realmente feliz.

-¡… y Natsu los castigaba con tinta en la cara si hacían algo mal!- contó divertido. A ella le hubiera gustado ver ese entrenamiento y, de paso, haber sacado varias fotos.

-Parece que se llevan mejor de lo que aparentan.

-¡Hai! Pero ni Roy ni Natsu lo admiten.

Ante eso, Lucy sonrió triste y asintió. De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor atravesar todo su cuerpo. La respiración se le entrecortó, pero trato de disimular para que Happy no se enterara.

Se levantó lentamente y su rostro se compungió de dolor.

-¿Estás bien Lucy?- preguntó el pequeño exceed.

-Si Happy, no te preocupes- trató de no parecer adolorido y le sonrió- Sólo voy al baño.

-¿Te duele el estómago?

-Algo así…

-¡Eso pasa cuando comes muchos pescados, aye!

-Eso solo te pasa a ti, Happy- dijo tratando de sonar divertida. Acarició su cabeza y se alejó de él.

A grandes pasos consiguió llegar al baño sin que nadie se interpusiera. Entró y se acercó rápidamente al lavabo. Antes de poder abrir el grifo, el dolor volvió a atravesar su cuerpo y terminó por escupir sangre. Dejó el agua correr para que lo limpiara y mojó su rostro en un intento de sentirse mejor. Por el espejo pudo observarse pálida.

Sus manos temblaban, no solo por el dolor, sino también por el mismo esfuerzo.

Cuando creyó estar mejor, cerró la canilla y salió del baño. Afuera, alguien la esperaba.

-Gildarts- susurró.

Él la había visto marcharse y supo, por el rostro marcado de dolor, que era lo que temía.

-Lucy-chan- murmuró preocupado- Es el momento.

Lucy cerró los ojos y masajeó levemente su frente. Sus manos todavía temblaban.

-Lo sé… No ha pasado mucho desde la última vez.

-Eso es porque es cada vez más fuerte- dijo con seriedad.

-_Más fuerte_\- susurró- ¿Quiere decir que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

-No es así, Lucy-chan. Sabes que no es así.

-Gildarts… ahora estamos en el gremio…- murmuró abriendo los ojos.

Él los notó cristalinos. Como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada…

-Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie… ya no más- murmuró angustiada.

-Vivir implica sufrir, Lucy-chan.

-Pero…

-No pasará nada- afirmó acercándose.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó afligida.

-Porque eres fuerte- sonrió- Además, ahora también están Natsu y los demás.

Ella cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha y apretó su pecho con la otra.

-¿Qué pasará cuando él se entere?- inquirió- Y si Natsu…

-Natsu es Natsu- interrumpió- Puede que haya cambiado un poco, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Natsu de hace ocho años… mucho más ahora que tú volviste a su vida.

Lucy ahogó un sollozo y limpió las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-Crees que él…

-Él entenderá… le costará un poco, pero lo hará- afirmó- Pero… tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ¿no?- sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y luego correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Por ahora, es mejor irnos. No podemos perder el tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

De nuevo, el dolor golpeó a Lucy, haciendo que se estremeciera por completo.

-¡Lucy-chan!- exclamó ayudándola a sostenerse.

-Estoy… estoy bien- murmuró- Hay que irnos…

Clive asintió y ella se separó.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Natsu y los niños volvían al gremio. Después de que ellos dejaran de llorar, el peli-rosado se burló de ellos, en un intento de tranquilizarlos. Cosa que funcionó.

En el camino estuvieron hablando de mucho y nada a la vez. Solo temas triviales y de los futuros entrenamientos de Natsu.

Sin embargo, aunque les seguía la conversación, Natsu no podía sacarse una idea de la cabeza.

Incluso antes de saber que estaba viva, y a pesar de haber peleado con los demás por eso, Natsu creía que él y Roy tenían un cierto parecido.

Cuando Lucy apareció ante él, no pensó en nada más que en ella y en lo feliz que estaba por volverla a ver. Pero en el gremio, cuando estaban de fiesta, cayó en cuenta de la verdad. De que Lucy tenía dos hijos. ¿Qué significaba eso? Es decir, estaba en claro que Uka no podía ser, además, había escuchado que tenía seis años. Entonces, Roy…

-¿Salamander? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el pequeño volteando a verlo.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había detenido. Natsu lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada…

Uka y Roy se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminado hasta llegar al gremio.

-¡Ah! ¡Siguen vivos!- gritó Ryu ni bien los vio.

-¡Mis plegarias funcionaron!- gritó Eimi también.

-¡Cállense! Nadie dijo que moriríamos…

-¡Eimi-chan! ¡Yo también quiero pastel!

Los niños se alejaron de Natsu y él comenzó a buscar a Lucy. Necesitaba saber la verdad. Sin embargo, vio que Lucy estaba por salir.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó acercándose.

-¡Natsu!

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy… a una misión- mintió- Necesito dinero, los niños gastaron todas nuestras reservas.

-No lo necesitas- dijo de repente.

-¿Eh?

-No lo necesitas- repitió- sabes que yo puedo darte dinero, siempre fue así- dijo con seriedad.

Lucy sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo sé- susurró casi nostálgica- Pero tú también sabes que siempre me gustó ganarme mi propio dinero.

-Lo sé- asintió- Entonces voy contigo- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se apresuró a decir.

-¿Por qué?- dijo molesto.

-P-porque… ¡Gildarts va conmigo!- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Gildarts? ¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo?

-Por favor Natsu…

-Luce…

-Yo… escucha, no tardaré demasiado- explicó en un intento de convencerlo- Volveré esta noche, mañana a mas tardar.

-Pero…- insistió.

-Natsu- dijo y sujetó sus manos con las suyas- Por favor- susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él pudo ver algo parecido al miedo en los hermosos ojos cafés de Lucy. Sintió un pequeño temblor en sus manos y supo entonces que eso era algo difícil para ella.

Se soltó de su agarre y fue él quien volvió a sujetarlas entrelazando sus dedos. Apoyó su frente con la de ella y suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien- aceptó- Pero la próxima vez iremos juntos.

Lucy, sonrojada hasta las orejas, sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.

-Lucy-chan- llamó Gildarts desde la puerta- Es hora de irnos.

Se separaron y ella asintió en dirección al pelirrojo.

-Nos veremos pronto, cuida a Roy y Uka, ¿sí?

Él asintió. Antes de perderla de vista, Natsu recordó que era lo qué quería preguntarle.

-¡Lucy, espera!- gritó alcanzándola.

-Natsu, ya te dije que…

-No, no es eso… yo… hay algo que necesito saber…

-¿No puede ser después?- preguntó nerviosa y con prisa.

-No, yo… quiero… necesito saberlo…

-Natsu…- susurró.

-¿Roy… Roy es mi hijo?- preguntó al fin.

Lucy mordió su labio y desvió su mirada.

-Natsu… yo…

-Por favor, dímelo- rogó- Uka… Uka es obvio que no lo es… pero ¿y Roy?

-No…- susurró muy bajo.

-Lucy…

-Roy… y mucho menos Uka… son tus hijos…- murmuró abatida. Levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de llorar al ver a Natsu tan perdido- Lo siento…

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta a alcanzar a Gildarts que la esperaba a unos metros. Después, no volvió la cabeza ni una sola vez.

Natsu sintió que su corazón era estrujado fuertemente. Sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo.

La pregunta que tenía en su mente desde el día anterior por fin fue respondida.

.

Pero no era la _respuesta_ que buscaba.

.

* * *

Como les dije arriba, no recuerdo a quién saludé esa vez y a quién no. De todas formas, saben que siempre les estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios y los favoritos.

No volverá a repetirse esto... (espero)

Gracias a todos :D


	9. La dolorosa verdad

**Buenas, buenas~ :D ¿cómo están?**

**Lo se, ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que publique, pero no tenía tiempo u.u**

**Un final y varios parciales me consumen, a eso le sumamos trabajo prácticos... ¡ya saben! ;)**

**Debo advertir que este capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior, sin embargo, sabrán algo más de Lucy :)**

**Lo que si, esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo xD**

**.**

**Una cosa antes de que comiencen a leer...**

**aquellos que tienen tumblr, si quieren saber más sobre mis historias o estar atentos a cuándo publico, ¡siganme!**

**en mi perfil está el link ;)**

**.**

**Ahora si, espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado! :D**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tengoku no Kagi**

**.**

"_No importa que tan poderoso llegues a ser, nunca intentes cargar con todo tú solo"_

_Itachi, Naruto_

**.**

**Capítulo 8: La dolorosa verdad.**

**.**

Lucy y Gildarts siguen caminando para llegar a la supuesta misión. La rubia estaba decaída desde que habló con Natsu antes de irse.

-Lucy-chan- llamó preocupado. Gildarts la veía con impotencia.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… estaré bien- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Pero, Lucy-chan…

-Gildarts- interrumpió en un sollozo- ¿Crees que… Natsu me odie?- murmuró deteniéndose.

-Claro que no Lucy-chan- dijo parándose frente a ella, poniendo su mano en su hombro- Natsu entenderá…

-Pero…

-Seguramente se molestará un poco, pero no te odiará- explicó- en eso no ha cambiado.

Lucy lo miró y asintió. Después continuaron su camino.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

En el gremio la escena no era muy diferente.

Después de que Lucy le confesara semejante verdad, Natsu no se había movido de la mesa donde se había sentado. No dijo nada, no hizo nada. No sabía qué hacer.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría que lo dejó congelado de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería sentir? ¿Enojarse con Lucy era una opción? Estaba seguro que le dolería la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Su gesto cada vez se endurecía más. Molesta era poco decir.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasa al cabeza de cereza?- preguntó Gray. Él, junto con Juvia, estaban sentados en la barra.

-Tal vez esté enojado porque Lucy-san se fue a una misión sin él- respondió Juvia.

-¿Te parece? Si es así es más idiota de lo que creía- dijo para después beber la bebida que Mirajenne le había servido.

-Bueno, es comprensible que Natsu-san esté así… después de todo, pensábamos que Lucy-san estaba muerta- explicó la peli-azul- A Juvia le parece un poco… tierna esa actitud, ¿No cree, Gray-sama?- preguntó sonriente.

-Tch… deja de defender tanto al cerillo con patas- dijo molesto- Y no, no me parece tierno.

-¡Gray-sama celoso es tan lindo~!- exclamó sonrojada, lanzándose a su pecho- ¡Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama!

-¡Y-yo no estoy celoso!- dijo sonrojado- ¡Mucho menos de ese idiota!

-¡Pero Gray-sama no quería que Juvia defienda a Natsu-san!- dijo melosa contra su pecho desnudo.

-¡Y no quiero que lo hagas!- repitió- Al único que debes defender es a mí- dijo con seriedad acariciando con su mano la cintura de la chica.

-Gray-sama~- murmuró contenta. Ambos se acercaron hasta rosar sus labios, cerraron sus ojos y cuando estuvieron a punto de romper cualquier distancia, una voz los separó.

-A eso se lo conoce como celos, Gray- dijo Erza.

-Ah… Erza, parece que has interrumpido un lindo momento- dijo Jellal a su lado, con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

-Tu realmente no sabes leer el ambiente, ¿verdad Erza?- habló Gray, fastidiado. Juvia tenía un puchero en sus labios.

-¿Ambiente?- preguntó Erza inocente.

-Ah, no te preocupes- dijeron ambos hombres.

-Como sea- dijo Erza- ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a Natsu?

-No lo sabemos, está así desde que Lucy-san se fue- explicó Juvia sin rastro de puchero.

-Entiendo- dijo Erza, asintiendo- Supongo que es entendible.

-Me parece que es un poco exagerado- dijo Jellal mirándolo- No creo que eso sea suficiente razón para esa actitud.

-Tal vez se deba a que se fue con Gildarts- dijo Mirajenne detrás de la barra, sirviéndole más bebida a Gray.

-No. Sigue siendo poco- discutió Jellal- Es casi como cuando creíamos que Lucy había muerto.

-Tienes razón. Pero por como está ahora, nadie podrá sacarle nada, ni siquiera con mis golpes- dijo Erza, cruzándose de brazos.

Jellal asintió. Quedó un poco pensativo hasta que vio dos personitas yendo hacia el peli-rosado. Rio un poco.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso- dijo.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados y él solo levantó un dedo. Ante eso, sonrieron.

.

.

.

Natsu estaba recostado sobre la silla, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Su ceño cada vez más fruncido. Movía sus dedos velozmente al igual que su pierna izquierda.

Abrió los ojos y dejó de moverse. Suspiró cansado y en un gesto de desesperación, rascó su cabello con ambas manos, rápidamente.

-¿Natsu-san?

Él levantó bajó su vista, encontrándose justamente a dos de las razones de su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Salamander, tienes pulgas?- dijo Roy, burlón.

-Cállate- masculló entre dientes.

Los niños rieron divertidos mientras Natsu los miraba sin perder detalles.

-Roy, Uka- llamó son seriedad.

Ellos todavía no estaban acostumbrados a que los llamase por su nombre, así que dejaron de reír y tratando de mantenerse serios, se sentaron al lado del mayor.

Uka y Roy sentían como si Natsu quisiera ver dentro de ellos, como si quisiera enterarse de algo importante. Pero no decía nada, solo los miraba.

Salamander frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa- dijo y se levantó.

-¿Natsu-san? ¿A dónde vas?

-Afuera- dijo seco.

Los niños se apuraron para seguirlo.

-¿Vas a entrenar?- preguntó Roy.

-Tal vez- contestó sin detenerse.

-¡Llévanos!

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- discutió Roy- ¡Ya es tiempo de volver a entrenar!

-He dicho que no- contestó con frialdad.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Natsu-san?- preguntó Uka, preocupada.

Fue ahí cuando se detuvo. Los niños quedaron detrás de él, y Natsu no volteó a mirarlos.

-Nada- dijo frío y continuó con su camino.

Roy y Uka no lo siguieron. Sentían que de un momento a otro todo el camino que habían recorrido para estar cerca de Natsu se había alargado de nuevo. Que ahora estaba más lejos.

-Roy-chan- susurró compungida. Se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano.

Él apretó la pequeña mano de su hermana y apretó los dientes con furia.

-No te preocupes Uka, te prometo que Salamander volverá a tratarnos mejor- dijo con determinación- Te juro que descubriré que es lo que le pasa.

.

.

.

Natsu volvió cerca de tres horas después. No se acercó a nadie más que a Mirajenne para pedirle algo de comer.

Vio a Happy con Roy y Uka, pero no le dio importancia y continuó comiendo. Cuando terminó y estuvo a punto de irse, Roy y Uka –con Happy en brazos- se pararon frente a él.

-Nee, Natsu-san, ¿quieres dar un paseo con nosotros?

-¡Vamos a ir al lago a pescar, aye!

-Apuesto que atrapo más peces que tu, Salamander.

Natsu fijó su vista en ellos, pero rápidamente la desvió. Sentía que no podía verlos a los ojos.

Se acercó a ellos, pero no se detuvo, más bien pasó por en medio, alejándose.

-¡Natsu-san!

-¡Natsu! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Oi, Salamander! ¡Haznos caso!

Pero él no contesto, ni tampoco se detuvo. Uka hizo un puchero y Roy gruñó. No sabían qué hacer para acercarse nuevamente.

-¿Lo ves Happy? Natsu-san está muy distante- dijo Uka afligida.

-Aye… no se qué le pasa… Creí que había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Rushi apareció…

Ante eso, Roy quedó pensativo. Estuvo sospechando desde la mañana, pero ahora podía casi confirmarlo. Salamander estaba así por causa de su madre… de nuevo.

-Uka, Happy- llamó con seriedad.

-¿Mm?- murmuraron ambos.

-No se preocupen... Si una vez pudimos derribar a Salamander antes de que mamá apareciera…- los miró y sonrió con seguridad- podremos hacerlo una segunda vez.

Uka y Happy sonrieron contentos.

-¡Aye, Sr!

.

.

.

A pesar de que lo había dicho con gran determinación y seguridad, no era nada fácil enfrentarse a un Dragon Slayer de mal humor, mucho menos a Natsu Dragneel.

Como en la mañana, Natsu había salido unas horas y regresado para comer. Fue ahí que los niños, junto a Happy, volvieron a buscarlo. Pero, al igual que antes, fueron totalmente ignorados.

-No entiendo que le pasa a Natsu-san- murmuró Uka con la cara aplastada sobre la mesa y los brazos extendidos a los costados.

-Parece que Natsu está enojado por algo- dijo Happy mientras comía un pescado.

-Ese hombre sí que es necio…- dijo Roy con los brazos cruzados.

Los tres suspiraron derrotados.

-No se den por vencidos chicos- dijo Erza acercándose junto con Gray y Wendy.

-¡Ah! ¡Charles!- exclamó Happy. La exceed se acercó a él con las mejillas coloradas y se sentó a su lado.

-Hemos visto como los ha tratado flamitas, pero estoy seguro que ustedes harán que su humor cambie.

-Es muy valiente de su parte hacer eso- dijo Wendy, animada.

-Estoy convencida que podrán con ese idiota- alentó Erza.

Los ojos de los niños brillaron con gran emoción.

-¡Hai!

-Tía Erza~ Has visto a… ¡Oh! Pero si son ustedes- exclamó Ryu fingiendo desinterés- No los he visto en todo el día… bueno, después de todo solo van en busca del tío Natsu.

-¿Qué te ocurre hierritos? ¿Te sientes solo sin nosotros?- dijo Roy burlón.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¡Eeeeh… a mi me parece que si~!

-¡Cállate oxigenado!

-¿¡A quién le dices oxigenado dientes de hojalata!?

-¡Al único rubio que veo aquí!

-¡Ya te dije que soy natural!

Los mayores rieron ante la escena. Uka, por otro lado, se mantenía con una expresión desconcertada. Bajó de la mesa y se acercó a Ryu.

-¿¡Quieres pelea idio…- Ryu calló al ver en frente suyo a Uka. Ella tomó amabas manos del pequeño y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿De verdad te sentías solo Ryu-kun?- preguntó apenada.

-A-ah… eh… yo…- murmuró nervioso. Sus mejillas rojas hasta las orejas.

-Lamento que te sintieras así, Ryu-kun… no fue nuestra intención- dijo acercándose un poco más a él.

-N-no… ve-verás… Agh…- no pudo retener más la brillante mirada de la niña y la desvió.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró ante esa acción- ¿Estás bien Ryu-kun?

-S-si… estoy… estoy bien…- contestó escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Te gusssssssstaaa~- dijo Happy divertido.

-¡Cállate neko!

Roy y los demás rieron divertidos ante la actitud del Redfox.

-Es muy tierno, ¿no te parece?- dijo una voz detrás de Roy.

-Me parece más divertido los gestos de hierrito- contestó sonriente mirando hacia ella.

-¿Si?- dijo Eimi sin convencerse- Me parece que lo que quieres en realidad es que tomen de las manos también.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó medio sonrojado.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?- preguntó con inocencia.

Eso sólo consiguió que el sonrojo de Roy aumentara.

-P-por favor… no digas eso de nuevo…- murmuró nervioso, cubriendo su rostro ruborizado con su mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo… no lo digas…

Por otro lado, Erza derramaba lágrimas de orgullo. _"Esa es mi niña"_ Pensaba con una sonrisa, mientras tapaba con su mano la boca del exceed.

.

.

.

Ya en la noche, Roy y Uka estaban medio dormidos en la mesa del gremio. Perseguir a Natsu los había agotado.

Ya casi nadie quedaba en el lugar y Dragneel no se había dignado a aparecer. Para peor, Happy se fue a quién sabe dónde con Charles y no había regresado.

-Mocosos- llamó la persona que hacía tiempo estaban buscando.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza de la mesa –la habían recostado inconscientemente- y observaron frente a ellos al peli-rosado.

-Vamos- dijo secamente y se dio la vuelta para salir del gremio. Era hora de ir a casa.

Los niños, exhaustos como estaban, no dijeron nada ni intentaron preguntarle nada. Solo lo siguieron hasta la casa y luego tirarse en la cama a dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente fue todo igual. Natsu los había dejado solos en la mañana –aunque les dejó todo para que pudieran desayunar- y no lo volvieron a ver sino al medio día en el gremio.

Roy estaba cansándose de perseguirlo y no conseguir nada, le molestaba la actitud de Salamander para con ellos. Uka, por otro lado, seguía preocupada pero estaba perdiendo su –poca- paciencia para saber las cosas. Así que, una vez que vio a Natsu acomodarse en una mesa para comer, ella –arrastrando a Roy- fueron en su búsqueda.

-Ah, sí que son insistentes- murmuró Natsu sin verlos a los ojos. Él, al igual que los niños, también estaba cansado.

-Y tu sí que huyes- contestó Roy.

-No huyo.

-No lo parece.

-No tengo ganas de discutir, niño.

-No me digas niño.

-Eso es lo que eres.

-Tú pareces más niño que yo.

-¡Cállate ya mocoso!

-¡Tengo nombre idiota!

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- gritó Uka interrumpiéndolos.

Ambos bufaron y callaron.

-Bien- murmuró asintiendo- Natsu-san… En serio estamos preocupados por ti.

Roy murmuró por lo bajo "_yo no estoy tan preocupado"_ pero no le hicieron caso.

-No necesito que se preocupen por mi- respondió serio.

-Pero yo quiero preocuparme por ti, Natsu-san- dijo con seguridad la niña.

Natsu la miró. Retuvo su mirada como no hacía desde el día anterior. Luego miró a Roy y logró distinguir en ambos seguridad y determinación. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, derrotado.

Uka tomo esa acción como una victoria para ellos y se animó seguir.

-¿Te pasa algo malo, Natsu-san?

-Algo así…- respondió sin poder huir más. Volvió a mirarlos y frunció el ceño en un signo de concentración- Hay algo que quiero que me contesten.

Ellos se miraron unos segundos y luego asintieron, mirándolo. Se sentaron al lado de peli-rosa, esperando con ansias la pregunta que a él parecía tan importante.

-¿Quién… quién es su padre?- dijo por fin, pero no pudo evitar un poco de nerviosismo al imaginar la respuesta. Su espalda estaba totalmente recta por la tensión.

Uka y Roy se miraron de nuevo un poco confusos y lo miraron de nuevo.

-No lo sabemos- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Mm, mm!- murmuró Uka mientras negaba dos veces-¡En serio no lo sabemos!

-Pe-pero… ¿Es que Lucy jamás les dijo quien es su padre?- preguntó sin entender.

-Mmm… bueno, mamá tampoco sabe quiénes son nuestros padres- contestó la pequeña.

-¡Uka!- susurró con molestia Roy.

-¿No sabe… _quiénes_ son?- dijo Natsu cada vez más confundido.

-Hai.

-¡Uka!- murmuró un poco más fuerte.

-No… no entiendo. ¿Es sólo su padre, no?- preguntó inquieto- Lucy es su madre.

-Mmmm… En realidad, Lucy-_kaa-san_ no es nuestra madre- explicó Uka con tranquilidad.

-¡Uka!- regañó Roy.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo sin entender- ¡Es cierto!

-Sí, pero…

-Además ¡Natsu-san ha estado muy raro por eso! No podemos mentirle- dijo señalándolo.

Natsu, por su parte, estaba como en shock. No decía nada. Tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

Cuando Roy abrió la boca con intención de decir algo más, fue él quien lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo…? Es decir, no… no comprendo- murmuró con gran confusión. Frunció el ceño y rascó su cabello, recuperando la compostura.

Roy suspiró derrotado y se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

-Lucy Heartfilia no es nuestra verdadera madre- repitió con serenidad- Pero lo es del corazón- explicó, tocando su pecho del lado izquierdo.

Natsu asintió, todavía confundido.

-No tenemos mucho más que decir Salamander. No conocemos a nuestros padres biológicos, eso es todo.

Natsu volvió a asentir, pero se tensó un poco –de nuevo- cuando entendió algo más. Que había algo que no coincidía.

-Entonces… son hijos adoptados de Lucy- murmuró.

-Así es- dijo serio Roy. Sus sospechas eran cada vez mayores.

-¿Era por eso que nos evitabas, Natsu-san?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

Natsu los miró fijamente y sintió su cuerpo destensarse poco a poco.

-Sólo… sólo quería estar seguro de algo- dijo sin intención de mencionar algo más.

Roy frunció el ceño, pero decidió no preguntar más.

-Entonces… ya no nos vas a evitar más, ¿no?- preguntó con ilusión la pequeña.

Natsu suspiró y rió un poco. Negó con la cabeza y Uka casi salta de alegría.

-¡Me alegro mucho!

-Si… también yo- murmuraron por lo bajo Natsu y Roy.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde. Natsu no salió más del gremio, en cambio, discutía con Gray y Gajeel para pasar el rato. Roy y Uka conversaban con Eimi y Ryu.

Pero cuanto más se ocultaba el sol, mayor era la preocupación de los niños y Natsu por la llegada de Lucy.

-Oi, Salamander- llamó Roy acercándose- Mi madre… ¿mi madre no te dijo cuándo llegaría?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Se supone que llega hoy… pero se está haciendo tarde.

Roy sabía que eso no podía ser nada bueno. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Natsu, al ver eso, puso su mano en su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo.

-Tranquilízate- dijo- Tu madre es fuerte, además, Gildarts está con ella. Tal vez la misión fue más dura de lo que pensaban.

El pequeño asintió. Sabía que su madre y su tío eran fuertes, pero sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Natsu palmeó su cabeza un poco y luego retiró su mano.

-¡Natsu-san!

-¡Tío/ Tío Natsu!

Uka, Ryu y Eimi se acercaron a ambos con rostros de auténtica alegría.

-Nee, nee, Natsu-san ¿podemos ir a una pijamada en casa de Eimi-chan?

-¿Pijamada?- preguntaron Natsu y Roy.

-Hai.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?- dijo sin entender.

-La tía Lucy te dejó a cargo de ellos ¿no?- dijo Eimi- Mis padres y los de Ryu ya nos dejaron, solo faltas tú tío Natsu.

-¿Verdad que si los dejas tío?- preguntó Ryu.

-¡Di que sí, Natsu-san!

Natsu y Roy se miraron y el primero suspiró.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó al pequeño.

-Bueno… sería mi primera pijamada- dijo con la mejillas sonrojadas y rascando una mejilla.

-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo y luego miró a los demás niños- Pueden ir.

-¡Yeeeeeei!

-¡A que ir a decirle a mamá!- dijo Eimi.

Así, los cuatro niños desaparecieron rápido de la vista del peli-rosado. Natsu volvió a suspirar y rascó su cabello. Cuando se volteó hacia la salida del gremio, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la principal razón de su mal humor y preocupación.

Pero en vez de que disminuyera, la preocupación aumentó.

Lucy estaba pálida, más que cuando se fue. Parecía débil y agotada y dudaba seriamente que la misión le haya afectado de tal manera. Gildarts parecía muy preocupado y pendiente de ella.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, pero Roy y Uka se adelantaron.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Mis pequeños!- exclamó disimulando su malestar. Se agachó para estar a su altura y los abrazó- ¿Cómo se han estado?

-¡Te extrañábamos mama!-dijo la pequeña.

-Y yo a ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa casi forzada.

-¿Y tú, mamá?- preguntó Roy con preocupación.

-Yo estoy bien, Roy- mintió, pero no pudo convencerlo.

-Oye mamá- dijo Uka- Eimi-chan y Ryu-kun harán una pijamada en casa de Erza-san. Ya le pedimos permiso a Natsu-san pero ahora te lo pedimos a ti también ¿podemos ir?- preguntó con euforia, ignorando la preocupación de su hermano.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

-¡Gracias!- dijo abrazándola rápido y luego fue en busca de sus amigos. Pero Roy no se movió.

-Mamá…- susurró angustiado.

Lucy sonrió y pegó su frente con la de él.

-Tranquilo cariño- dijo en voz baja, pero dulcemente- Si pasa algo, tú y tu hermana lo sabrán, ¿sí?

Roy asintió y se alejó un poco de ella. La miró y le correspondió la sonrisa que ella le dedicó y luego fue en busca de los demás.

-Es lo mejor que ellos no estén por aquí ahora- dijo Gildarts a su lado.

Lucy asintió y cerró los ojos cuando sintió un pequeño mareo.

-Lucy.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio en frente a Natsu.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación. Lucy sonrió cansada.

-No te preocupes Natsu, estoy bien.

Él frunció el ceño, no creyendo lo que decía.

-¡Mamá, Natsu-san!- gritó Uka desde la puerta- ¡Ya nos vamos!

Lucy sonrió y los saludó con la mano y Natsu asintió.

-Que se diviertan- dijo la rubia y los niños se fueron.

No pasó demasiado cuando Lucy comenzó a toser. Natsu se acercó rápido a ella y pudo ver con claridad que escupía sangre.

-¡Lucy!

-¡Lucy-chan!

Fue ahí que los demás miembros se voltearon y observaron el mal estado de la chica.

-¡Lucy!

-¡Lu-chan!

Gildarts la ayudó a sentarse y Mira le trajo un vaso con agua rápidamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, pareció calmarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la peli-blanca.

-Si- murmuró- gracias Mira-san.

Lucy sentada detrás de la mesa y los demás estaban justo frente a ella, amontonados, esperando con ansias explicaciones de su acción.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había querido evitar. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran sin su permiso.

-Lucy.

A él, más que nadie, quería evitarle más tristeza de la que ya le había causado. Abrió sus ojos y lo miró. Ahí estaba él, como siempre, pendiente de ella. Preocupándose por ella. Y estaba segura que esta vez no podría escapar de preguntas que, sabía bien, hacía mucho que todos querían hacerla.

-Natsu.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó entre molesto y preocupado- Y no me refiero solo a lo de hace un rato…

_La vida después de la muerte. La vida después de engañar a la muerte... Lucy tendría que explicarlo todo... y no estaba segura por dónde comenzar._

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Natsu.

-Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó contigo todos estos años, Luce- dijo él- ¿Por qué no volviste al gremio? ¿Quiénes son Roy y Uka realmente? ¿Por qué… por qué me dejaste creer que estabas muerta?- pregunto con desesperación.

-Natsu- dijo Gildarts poniendo una mano en su hombro como un intento de calmarlo- Por favor, ten un poco de paciencia.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó quitando su mano- ¡Tu lo sabías! ¡Sabías todo lo que pasó desde que ella desapareció! ¡Sabías cómo me sentía! ¡Sabías que ella estaba viva! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

-Tranquilízate Natsu- dijo Erza, aunque ella también se sentía de la misma manera.

-¿¡Por qué!?- exclamó ignorándola. Pero Gildarts no contestó.

-Porque yo se lo pedí- respondió Lucy. Todos quedaron impresionados.

-Lucy- dijo Makarov abriéndose camino entre todos hasta llegar al frente de ella.

-Maestro…

-Pequeña… ¿Acaso tú…?- preguntó con preocupación. Lucy asintió y Makarov suspiró- Entiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?- preguntó Gray.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que la escuchemos.

Lucy sentía un nudo en la garganta. Apretó entre sus dedos la tela de su falda y mordió su labio inferior.

Soltó el aire lentamente y se preparó mentalmente para poder contarlo todo.

-Bien- comenzó- Supongo que para entender mejor, debo comenzar por ese día…

-¿Ese día?- preguntó Happy. Lucy asintió.

-Cuando fui expulsada del gremio.

Todos sintieron sus cuerpos pesados, tensos. La culpa los invadió y el arrepentimiento no se hizo esperar. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Lucy sonrió amable.

-No fue su culpa- dijo- Pero, para que me entiendan, les contaré que fue lo que pasó luego de que me fui del gremio.

.

**Flash Back**

**.**

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- repetía en medio del llanto. No entendía que había pasado con ellos, sentía que no los conocía. Recordó esa extraña sensación de la mañana anterior y supo entonces que era un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento._

_-¿Por qué… dices?- dijo una voz grave cerca de ella._

_-¿No lo entiendes, mujer?- dijo otro._

_-Tu gremio no te quiere. No es difícil de entender- dijo el primero, burlón._

_Lucy levantó la vista y vio dos hombres frente a ella._

_-¿Quiénes… quienes son ustedes?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada._

_Ambos sonrieron. A Lucy le pareció lo más macabro que vio en su vida._

_-Nosotros… seremos los que controlemos el mundo._

_-¿Qué?- lentamente deslizó su mano hasta rozar sus llaves, pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y se colocó detrás de ella para neutralizarla -¡Ah!- gritó al sentir como sujetaba su brazo con fuerza._

_-Yo que tu no haría eso- advirtió- Al menos no por ahora._

_-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó entre dientes._

_-A ti… Lucy Heartfilia._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué- preguntó sin entender._

_-Porque tu poder es la llave- contestó el hombre que la tenía sujeta del brazo._

_-¿La llave?- murmuró tratando de soltarse- ¿Llave de qué?_

_Los tres hombres sonrieron. Uno de los hombres que estaba frente a ella respondió._

_-Para abrir el _Tengoku no Kagi.

.

Para Lucy, recordar de nuevo el pasado, es tan solo una _dolorosa verdad._

.

* * *

*Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan* ¡Sorpresa!

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que Roy era hijo de Natsu? ¡No señores! ¡No es así! :D

Muajajajajajajaja ¡me encanta hacerlos sufrir! *los quieroooooo* :P

¿Quién será el padre de los niños?

No dejen de leer este fic, por este mismo canal! xDD

Ahora, lo que la gente espera...

¡La sección de gratitud! :)

.

**dagirizza: **¡Gracias! Me alegra saberlo :D

.

**AkinaSukino 5d: **Ya se reveló parte de lo que querías saber... perooooo ¡Natsu no es el padre! :O El próximo capítulo sabrán qué es lo que buscan de Lucy ;) y bueno... todo acerca del por qué la trataron así, espero que te haya gustado!

.

**NekoFT:** el sueño-recuerdo de Lucy es... bueno, eso... ¡pero te aseguro que no es estupidez extrema! xD Lucy sabe muuuuchas cosas! y ustedes lo sabrán el próximo capítulo! ;) Muchas cosas pasaron, por eso Lucy duda demasiado en decirles la verdad... pero ya se va a animar! Cuando lo escribía, me emocioné mucho cuando se reencontraron y que Roy y Uka se sintieran bien con eso. Uka tiene el bolsillo de doraemon (?) xD Los niños son la debilidad de Natsu (?) Ok, no u.u ¡Me encanta que te encante! Gracias :D

.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias :) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! El yatori lo haré en unos días... tal vez (u-.-)

.

**Ladyneko17: **¡Gracias! Espero que haya gustado este tambien! :D

.

**yope: **No me arrepiento de haber escrito hasta ahí :D pero ahora lo dejé mas corto para dejarlos con la dudaaa! :P ¡Gracias!

.

**Guest:** No llores :'( no murió...

.

.

Yo~! :D

A todos los que les hayan gustado este capítulo digan "Yo" y escriban un review...

A todos los que no les hayan gustado este capítulo digan"Yo" y escriban un review...

Estaré esperando ;)

Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

.


	10. Tengoku no Kagi

**Hola mi gente lectora! :D**

**¿Cómo dicen que les va?**

**Por fin aquí publicando un nuevo capítulo... ¡Advertencia! Preparen pañuelos :'(**

**No quiero decir más, así qué espero que disfruten del capítulo...**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tengoku no Kagi**

**.**

"_Cuando hay un sitio que te acepta tal y como eres, ¿no crees que puedes intentar hacer lo imposible sin miedos?"_

_Pooch, Barakamon_

_._

**Capítulo 9: Tengoku no Kagi**

**.**

**Flash Back**

.

_-¿Para abrir… el Tengoku no Kagi?_

_-Así es- dijo el mismo hombre- Y para eso, necesitamos tu poder._

_-¿Qué… qué es el Tengoku no Kagi?- preguntó con nerviosismo._

_-Mucha información- dijo el hombre que la sujetaba- Tu no necesitas saberlo, eres tan solo una herramienta._

_Lucy no pudo hacer más, él golpeó su nuca dejándola inconciente. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, al estilo princesa, y se paró, para comenzar a caminar._

_-Has dado demasiada información- regañó._

_-No importa~- dijo el otro cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza- Esa chica quería saber, no podrá hacer anda si se entera de todo, de todas maneras._

_-Cállate ya- retó de nuevo- Será mejor irnos antes de que el jefe se enoje._

_-Hai, hai~_

_Sin decir más, se mezclaron con la oscuridad de la noche, sin dejar ningún rastro._

_._

_._

_._

_Sentía los párpados pesados, como si hubiese algo que los apretara. Lentamente comenzó a abrirlos, pero de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, volvió a sumergirse en oscuridad._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuró para si misma._

_-Estás en la celda del gremio- dijo una voz asustando a Lucy._

_La rubia volteó y se encontró con una joven sentada en el suelo, contra la pared llena de musgos. Ella le sonrió amable. La mujer parecía estar hacía mucho tiempo allí._

_-Disculpa, no quise asustarte- dijo ella- Es que preguntaste… y contesté- dijo sonriente._

_-Ah… no, yo… ¿Del gremio dices?- preguntó de nuevo._

_Se enderezó de ese intento de cama en donde estaba acostada, y se sentó. Ella asintió._

_-Estás en la celda subterránea del gremio- respondió con calma._

_-¿Qué gremio es este?- preguntó-¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí?_

_-Llegaste aquí hace casi un día- contestó- Esta es la sede del gremio oscuro conocido como "Drivers of Heaven"._

_-"Drivers of Heaven"- repitió en un susurro- Nunca oí hablar de él._

_-Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo amable- Es porque este es un gremio oscuro._

_Lucy abrió más los ojos, y entendió un poco más la situación._

_-¿Tu… tu sabes por qué estoy aquí?_

_-Seguramente te lo dijeron, ¿no?_

_-_Tengoku no Kagi_\- susurró sin creer._

_La muchacha asintió y su sonrisa dio paso a una repentina seriedad._

_-Si estás aquí, es porque tú debes ser una maga estelar, ¿me equivoco?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- exclamó, y ahí se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sus llaves consigo._

_-Seguramente ellos tienen tus llaves-dijo al ver su desesperación- Y lo sé, porque… bueno, yo también soy una maga estelar._

_Lucy estaba tan impresionada por toda la información, que no pudo contestar._

_-El Tengoku no Kagi es el objetivo principal de este gremio- dijo sin esperar respuesta- Lo que ellos buscan, más que nada, es abrir la puerta de los cielos._

_-¿La… la puerta de los cielos?- repitió sin creer- ¿Eso… existe?_

_-Al parecer sí- dijo con un rastro de duda- En realidad era tan solo una leyenda urbana, pero aparentemente existe de verdad. La puerta de los cielos necesita una llave, el Tengoku no Kagi, y para tener la llave… se necesita la magia que puede controlarlas._

_-La magia estelar- razonó Lucy. _

_-Así es- dijo asintiendo- La magia estelar es lo que les permitirá crear una llave para poder controlar los cielos._

_-Pero, ¿es posible controlar los cielos? Es decir, el cielo es… ¡infinitamente enorme!_

_-Por lo que se… el Tengoku no Kagi será capaz de eso… y también de algo más…_

_-¿Algo más?_

_-Si- asintió- También será capaz de controlar todo ser viviente que habite en los cielos… Incluyendo los dragones._

_-¿¡Los dragones!?_

_-Realmente espero que solo sea una leyenda, pero… Mis esperanzas son cada vez más nulas._

_Lucy seguía shockeada por la reciente información, así que, tratando de digerir todo lo que recibió, se levantó y caminó un poco por la estrecha celda. La habitación era tan solo un cuadrado con dos pequeños catres a cada lado y un pequeño -y asqueroso- baño improvisado en la esquina. Las paredes estaban llenas de mohos y telarañas y el suelo estaba cubierto de tierra y hongos._

_Desvió su mirada a la joven y la detalló mejor. Tenía el cabello corto –bastante disparejo- y sin brillo. Su rostro, y seguramente todo su cuerpo, estaba sucio, pero eso no impedía resaltar el hermoso color de sus ojos: verdes. Vestía un vestido que parecía más un harapo. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado antes._

_-Tu… Estás embarazada- dijo con sorpresa. Ella sonrió y acarició su vientre con ternura._

_-Si… según mis cálculos, tengo unos seis meses de gestación._

_-Seis meses… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí?- preguntó un poco tímida._

_-Bueno, creo que casi el mismo tiempo._

_Lucy miró su abultado vientre e inconcientemente acarició el suyo._

_-¿Tu también?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Tu también estas embarazada?_

_-Si… pero yo solo tengo unas pocas semanas._

_-Entiendo- Lucy parecía triste por el tema, así la muchacha quiso cambiarlo- Mi nombre es Yui, ¿cómo es el tuyo?_

_-¡Ah! Lo siento, no me presente… Me llamo Lucy._

_Yui sonrió._

_-Tienes un bonito nombre, Lucy._

_La rubia sonrió también y supo entones que esa muchacha se convertiría en la única ayuda que conseguiría en ese lugar._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya~ - dijo una voz desde afuera- ¿Ya se hicieron amigas?_

_Ambas se voltearon y tras las rejas de la celda estaba uno de los hombros que capturó a Lucy._

_Era medianamente alto, delgado y rubio. Tenía una expresión divertida, igual a cuando lo conoció. Ojos verdes y un tatuaje, la marca del gremio talvez, en la mano izquierda. Tenía puesto una camiseta ajustada gris claro, con las mangas remangadas. Un cinturón marrón ancho y un pantalón oscuro. Calzaba borregos cortos._

_-Hola, Lucy-chan~- dijo sonriente- ¡Era hora de que despertaras!_

_-Tu…_

_-¡Ah! Yo fui uno de los que te trajeron aquí- dijo como si nada- Mi nombre es Jin._

_Lucy miraba sin creer la naturalidad las acciones del chico. No parecía un tipo malo, pero sabía que no podía bajar la guardia._

_-Yui-chan~ ¡Tu panza está enorme!- dijo con entusiasmo._

_Ella sonrió un poco y asintió._

_-Así es, dentro de unos meses va a nacer._

_-¡Quiero ver al bebé~ ya quiero! ¡Oh! Pero primero debo llevar a Lucy-chan._

_-¿Llevarme a dónde?- preguntó con miedo._

_-¿Mmm? ¿Yui-chan no te lo dijo? ¡Hay que hacer la llave!_

_Lucy miró a Yui y vio en ella una expresión de tristeza. Ella tomó su mano y le susurró._

_-No tengas miedo- dijo- Solo será un momento, verás que pronto terminará._

_Lucy no entendió, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dándole una sensación de miedo._

_-Mou~ ¡dejen de hablar en secreto!- exclamó el chico y entró a la celda. Sujetó del brazo a Lucy y comenzó a arrastrarla afuera._

_Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron frente a una enorme puerta. Entraron y Lucy se sorprendió por todo lo que había dentro. Parecía un enorme laboratorio, llenos tubos con líquidos de diferentes colores. Y en el centro de la habitación había una especie de rueda de metal con argollas en cada esquina._

_-Era momento de que la trajeras- habló una mujer, acercándose a ellos._

_-Ah~ lo siento, lo siento~ - dijo con falsedad- Es que me distraje._

_-Hm- murmuró la mujer y se acercó a Lucy- Es bonita, pero no tanto como yo- dijo con arrogancia._

_-No seas envidiosa Riko-chan~- se burló Jin._

_-¡Cállate idiota!_

_La mujer no parecía más alta que Lucy, pero usaba unas botas con taco aguja que la dejaban unos centímetros por encima. Tenía un vestido negro con detalles rojos, con un pronunciado escote y corto por las piernas. Sus botas eran negras y bucaneras y por encima tenía un saco bordó. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y estaba muy maquillada._

_-Silencio- dijo alguien más- Riko, Jin, dejen de conversar y colóquenla en su lugar._

_El hombre que habló fue el mismo que la había traído junto con Jin. Alto, robusto y tenía el cabello azul. Sus ojos eran grises, contrastando con el color de su cabellera._

_-Que aburridos eres Kazuo-chan~ _

_-Cállate y ve- dijo con más seriedad._

_Lucy estaba tan anonadada por todo que no fue problema para ellos arrastrarla hacia la enorme rueda. Fue cuando estaban colocando los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos que reaccionó._

_-¡No! ¡Déjenme!- exclamó retorciéndose- ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí!?_

_-Vaya~ La muchachita al fin reaccionó- dijo Riko, divertida._

_-¡Suéltenme!_

_A pesar de los intentos de Lucy, no pudo soltarse. Los grilletes estaban tan ajustados que ella ya no quiso intentar más movimientos. Se fijo que alrededor de la rueda había cables conectados hacia alguna parte de la habitación._

_-Lucy Heartfilia- dijo un hombre acercándose. Pronunció su nombre lentamente, como si quisiera corroborar que era ella- Al fin nos encontramos._

_-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó temerosa._

_Frente a ella, con un aire de prepotencia y seriedad, estaba un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Tenía la espalda recta, la barbilla cuadrada y un cuerpo corpulento. Estaba vestido todo de negro. Borcegos y saco igual._

_-Soy el maestro de este gremio- dijo seco- Mi nombre es Kano._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?_

_-Tu poder- respondió- Tu serás la que nos permita obtener la llave de ambos mundos._

_-Ambos mundos- susurró- ¿Qué es el Tengoku no Kagi exactamente?_

_-No es necesario que lo sepas- dijo y se alejó de ella- Es hora de comenzar el experimento._

_-Si._

_Así todos los que estaban ahí subieron a unas plataformas alrededor de la enorme rueda. Se colocaron frente a lo que parecían pequeños monitores que estaban conectados a los cables. Había otras cuatro personas que Lucy no conocía. En total eran ocho. Cada uno puso una mano frente a la caja._

_Kano comenzó a recitar palabras en un idioma extraño, latín tal vez, y al mismo tiempo, los ocho comenzaron a drenar magia a través de los paneles. Magia que fue conducida a Lucy por medio de los cables._

_Fue tal la abrupta cantidad de magia que el cuerpo de Lucy no aguantó mucho tiempo. Sentía como si fuese electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, haciéndola gritar del dolor. El experimento duró cerca de 10 minutos, pero en ningún momento la cantidad de magia disminuyó, ni tampoco los gritos de Lucy._

_-Suficiente- dijo Kano. Todos obedecieron y Lucy dejó de gritar,_

_La rubia estaba totalmente agotada. Respiraba forzadamente y sentía que no podía mover ningún musculo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y el sudor caía desde la punta de su nariz y pera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y susurró lo único que le vino en la mente en este momento._

_-Natsu…_

_-¿Natsu, dices?- dijo alguien acercándose. Parecía burlarse de ella- Aquí no hay ningún Natsu, niña._

_Aunque quería saber quién le hablaba, Lucy estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza. Sin embargo, fue él quien le levantó el rostro. Sujetó su cabello desde la parte de atrás e hizo que lo mirara._

_-¿Acaso es a tu novio a quien nombras?- preguntó con sarcasmo acercándose peligrosamente a ella._

_Lucy no respondió, no es que no quisiera, solo que ya no podía articular palabra._

_-Pero… ¿Él ya no te quiere, no es así?_

_Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar._

_-¿Vas a llorar?- preguntó divertido –Pero no estoy mintiendo, ¿no? Ellos te exiliaron._

_-Ellos…- susurró casi imperceptible._

_-¡Oh! Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?- rió- Lo que seguramente no sabes es por qué lo hicieron, ¿verdad?_

_Lucy quedó sin aire unos segundos y el regocijo en el rostro del sujeto fue mayor._

_-Eso pensé- dijo respondiéndose- La razón por la que tus "queridos amigos" te echaron como lo hicieron… ¿quieres saber?_

_Ella no contestó, pero movió la cabeza en un intento de asentir. El hombre agrandó –si era posible- su sonrisa y se acercó a ella hasta rozar su oreja._

_-Fuimos nosotros- susurró e hizo que el vello de su cuello se erizara- Tenemos un especialista en ello._

_Inconcientemente Lucy comenzó a temblar._

_-¿Conoces la magia del control de mentes?- siguió- Solo se necesitó una solicitud de misión falsa y un poco de magia y ¡puf! Pudimos controlar la mente de todo el gremio._

_Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y por inercia mordió su labio para no sollozar._

_-Fue tan fácil engañarlos~ solo uno de ellos tenía que tocar la hoja para la magia se esparciera por todo el lugar- la miró- Como robarle un dulce a un bebé~_

_El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y soltó su cabello. Por detrás de él Jin se acercaba para desatarla y llevarla de nuevo a la celda._

_-El hechizo sólo dura tres días. No llores hadita~- dijo dispuesto a marcharse- Que no tendrás más lágrimas para los días que siguen- carcajeó y comenzó a caminar- Ah, y mi nombre es Fudo._

_Jin la soltó logrando que Lucy cayera rendida en sus brazos. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, así que como buen gesto, Jin no dijo nada, solo se la llevó._

_Ya en la celda, la dejó recostada en el catre. Yui se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza como consuelo. No tenía palabras para ella, porque tampoco las tuvo para si misma cuando enfrentó el mismo dolor._

_Lucy, entre sollozos, no dejaba de pronunciar un nombre: Natsu. Lo nombró y lloró hasta que cayó dormida. Despertó al día siguiente, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil._

_Para no "arruinar el experimento" Kano decidió dejarla descansar. Día por medio la llevarían a la sala de experimentos para continuar el proceso._

_-Conforme mi embarazo fue avanzando, dejaron de hacer los experimentos conmigo- explicó Yui a la duda de Lucy._

_Los días fueron avanzando, y Lucy y Yui fueron conociéndose mejor. Cada día que pasaba, Lucy más agotada se sentía._

_-Incluso antes de que mi bebé cumpliera los cinco meses las esperanzas de ellos para conseguir la llave conmigo fueron desaparecieron- dijo con cierto pesar- Sin embargo decidieron no soltarme para evitar que fuesen descubiertos._

_-¿Y… qué pasó con su padre?- preguntó Lucy con cierta timidez._

_Yui sonrió con tristeza y acarició su vientre lentamente. Apretó sus labios con fuerza._

_-Si no quieres decirme…- se apresuró a decir la rubia, pero Yui negó con la cabeza y la miró._

_-No, está bien… me va a hacer bien decirlo- dijo con calma- Más si es a ti, Lucy._

_Ella esperó en silencio a que hablara. Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo, una frente a la otra._

_-Él... él era un Dragon Slayer._

_-¿Un Dragon Slayer?_

_-Si, pero no fue criado por un dragón explicó- Él se implantó una lacrima. Era un Dragon Slayer de sangre._

_Yui se acomodó mejor contra la pared y suspiró pesadamente. El embarazo la tenía así._

_-Nos conocimos en una misión. Ninguno de los dos pertenecíamos a un gremio, así que hacíamos trabajos en solitario. Recuerdo que en un principio nos llevamos muy mal- rió con nostalgia- Nos tocó hacer una misión juntos, ¡la recompensa era enorme! Ninguno de los dos pudimos negarnos, así que nos vimos forzados a trabajar juntos. Y aunque fue un completo desastre… al final terminamos llevándonos bien. Tanto que hasta decidimos hacernos compañeros._

_Lucy sonrió con ternura y por un momento su querido Natsu le vino a la cabeza._

_-Hicimos muchas misiones juntos. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Después, nos llegó una misión clase "S"- dijo con seriedad- Parecía muy peligrosa y él no quería que yo vaya, aunque claro, no pudo detenerme. En la misión casi morimos. Tuve tanto miedo de perderlo que me di cuenta cuanto lo amaba y creo que él también lo sintió. No necesitábamos decirlo, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ya nos entendíamos sin necesidad de las palabras. Fue ahí que nos hicimos novios._

_-Eso es muy tierno Yui-chan._

_-Si, estuvimos juntos casi dos años más… hasta que Drivers of Heaven apareció ante nosotros- dijo con tristeza- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no funcionó. Intentamos escapar de ellos, pero nos capturaron._

_Yui dejó escapar un par de lágrimas._

_-Yui-chan…- susurró._

_-Nos separaron. Ellos solo me buscaban a mí. No necesitaban de un Dragon Slayer que no fue criado por un dragón- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- Pero él no desistió. Encontró este lugar, no se como, y entró a buscarme. Siempre fue impulsivo- dijo con lamento y una mezcla de nostalgia- Llegó hasta a mí y estábamos escapando cuando nos encontraron. Yo estaba débil, no podía pelear, así que él lo hizo. Pero eran más… él no pudo ganar… él…- sollozó- Él murió ese día… murió en mis brazos… No pude hacer nada para salvarlo…_

_Lucy se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Yui comenzó a llorar lo que no había podido llorar hace tiempo._

_-Unos días después… me enteré que estaba embarazada- murmuró entre lágrimas- Él siempre soñó con ser padre, con tener una familia… y cuando pudo tenerla… Fuimos cruelmente separados._

_Se abrazó más a la rubia, que también lloraba en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yui pareció tranquilizarse._

_-Este pequeño fue lo único que me mantuvo viva todo este tiempo- dijo por lo bajo- Lamento que tengas que pasar por algo así, Lucy._

_-No te preocupes Yui-chan- dijo con pesadez- Dime… ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_Yui se apartó un poco y sonrió._

_-Su nombre era Daiki- dijo- ¿Sabes? Él era rubio… Igual que tú._

_._

_._

_._

_Dos meses pasaron desde que Lucy fue encerrada. Los resultados del experimento era lento, y ninguno entendía por qué. Yuma, a quién Jin había apodado como "científico loco" se ocupaba de seguir el experimento más a fondo, pero todavía no hallaba las respuestas a tal comportamiento del cuerpo de Lucy._

_Cada noche, Lucy rezaba porque pudiese escapar de ahí con su bebé y con Yui. Rezaba por que su bebé pudiese crecer bien…_

_Pero lamentablemente, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados._

_-Necesitamos resultados- exigió Kano un día- Debemos usar más magia._

_Los demás obedecieron sin rechistar y Lucy temió lo peor._

_La magia utilizada fue tanta que Lucy sentía que atravesaba hasta sus huesos. Sus gritos fueron más altos, más desgarradores, pero nadie se detuvo. Cuando el proceso terminó, estaba casi desfallecida, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y escuchó unos pasos acercarse con rapidez._

_-Maldita sea, ¡Está sangrando jefe!- exclamó Kazuo._

_-¡Llévenla de inmediato! ¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer!- ordenó._

_Kazuo y Jin la liberaron y la trasladaron a una camilla. Yuma y Goro (un hombre serio y especialista en magia de curar) se acercaron a ella para revisarla._

_-¡Jefe! ¡Esta mujer está embarazada!- gritó Goro._

_-¿¡Qué dices!?- exclamó con enojo- ¿Por qué demonios me lo dicen ahora?_

_-Lo siento jefe, no había tenido la oportunidad de revisarla debidamente- se excusó Yuma._

_-¡No importa ahora!_

_-Seguramente es hijo de ese hombre… el tal Natsu que siempre nombra cuando terminamos el experimento._

_-No me interesa de quien sea… Si va a interrumpir nuestra labor es mejor exterminar la molestia._

_-No se preocupe jefe- dijo Yuma- Dudo mucho que el feto haya sobrevivido a la sobre carga de magia._

_Lucy, quien escuchaba todo, comenzó a llorar. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano y la otra la puso en su vientre, tratando de sentir a su bebé._

_Necesitaban sacar el feto de Lucy, así que con magia, Goro la durmió. La operaron y cuando terminaron, la devolvieron a la celda. Poco después, despertó desorientada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y recordó todo lo sucedido hacía unas horas._

_Yui se acercó a ella sin saber y Lucy no pudo hacer más que llorar por la pérdida de su hijo. _

_-Lo perdí, Yui-chan- murmuró entre sollozos- Perdí a mi bebé._

_La castaña la consoló hasta que volvió a dormirse por el cansancio._

_Unos días después, Lucy volvió a ser sometida al experimento._

_-Jefe- dijo Yuma acercándose antes de comenzar nuevamente el proceso- Esto ha estado avanzando muy lento, pero desde la pérdida del bebé ha mejorado._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

_-Tal vez se deba a que era hijo de un Dragon Slayer- explicó- Y como todo feto en desarrollo, necesitaba de la magia. Absorbía la magia._

_-Entiendo- murmuró- ¿Entonces ahora el proceso se acelerará?_

_-Me temo que no, jefe- se lamentó- Todavía hay algo que necesito confirmar que puede estar haciendo el proceso lento._

_-Hum, soluciónalo rápido Yuma._

_-Si, jefe- respondió y luego se marchó a su lugar,_

_-Es momento de utilizar el otro hechizo- dijo Kano- Así más les vale estar preparados para esto._

_Luego de la advertencia, comenzó a recitar en ese idioma extraño otras palabras. Cada uno sintió como una gran cantidad de magia era expulsada hacia Lucy y ella sentía que estaba a punto de romperse por la intensidad de la misma._

_El procedimiento duró casi un mes más. Conforme el tiempo pasó, Yui parecía casi tan débil como Lucy, debido al embarazo._

_Hasta que el día tan esperado llegó._

_-Ah... Lucy… ¡Agh!- gimió adolorida en medio de la noche._

_La rubia reaccionó ante su llamado y sorprendida –y asustada- se acercó a ella. Yui estaba acostada en su catre, sudaba y gemía del dolor. Respiraba forzadamente._

_-Está viniendo Lucy- dijo con dificultad- Mi bebé… va a nacer… ¡Ah!_

_-¡Tranquila Yui-chan! Respira profundo y trata de calmarte._

_-Es… es muy difícil, Lucy…_

_Recorrió con desesperación la pequeña habitación con la vista. Buscó el balde con agua que Drivers les había suministrado, no estaba caliente –aunque tampoco fría-, pero era lo único que tenía a mano. Rompió unos trapos que usaba como frazada y colocó unos pocos debajo de ella, los demás mojó en el agua._

_-Escúchame Yui-chan- dijo tratando de mantenerse firme- Debes pujar ¿entiendes? Con todas las fuerzas que tengas… ¡Puja!_

_-¡Aaaaghh!- exclamó la chica. Se apoyó un poco en la pared para tener más fuerza. _

_-¡Vamos Yui-chan! ¡Un poco más!- pidió- ¡Respira profundo y puja!_

_-¡Aaah! ¡Lucy! ¡No puedo más!_

_-¡Tú puedes Yui-chan! ¡Ya está saliendo, puedo ver la cabeza Yui-chan!_

_Yui se detuvo un poco, su respiración era entrecortada y ya se sentía sin fuerzas._

_-¡No te rindas Yui-chan! ¡Tu bebé y el de Daiki-san está a punto de llegar!_

_El nombre de su amado pareció darle fuerza y volvió a pujar._

_-¡Eso Yui-chan, así!_

_La cabeza del bebé salió por fin. Con delicadeza, Lucy lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a halarlo para ayudar a Yui. _

_-¡Una última vez! ¡Puja una última vez con todas tus fuerzas!_

_-¡Aghh!- gritó de nuevo al tiempo que el llanto del bebé se hizo escuchar. Yui cayó rendida en el catre._

_-¡Es un niño! ¡Es un hermoso niño!- dijo con alegría y acongojo._

_-Mi bebé… quiero verlo…- murmuró con agotamiento._

_-Si… déjame lavarlo un poco- dijo y lo mojó con los trapos que estaban en el balde y lo envolvió con los sobrantes después de cortar el cordón umbilical con una cuchilla que tenían de las veces que le llevaban alimentos. _

_Se acercó a Yui y lo colocó entre sus brazos._

_-Mi bebé… Eres hermoso- susurró entre lágrimas- Te pareces tanto a él… Sacaste su mismo color de cabello._

_El pequeño había dejado de llorar una vez estuvo en los brazos de su madre. Pero era ella quien no dejaba de hacerlo._

_-No llores Yui-chan- pidió._

_-Cuanto lamento que no pueda verte crecer- siguió, agregándole más angustia a sus palabras-… Ni yo tampoco…_

_-¿Q-Qué dices…? Tu estas viva…- dijo Lucy sin entender._

_Yui cerró los ojos abrazó a su bebé._

_-Ya no tengo fuerzas- susurró- Todo el tiempo que estuvieron haciendo el experimento conmigo me debilitaba cada vez más… y mi bebé necesitaba de mí también…La comida que nos dan no era suficiente para los dos…_

_-No digas eso… No vas a morir…- murmuró sollozando._

_-Lucy… todo este tiempo que llevamos juntas… conocí a una gran persona- dijo mirándola, sonriendo- Estoy segura… que tú podrás salir de aquí…_

_-Nos iremos juntas Yui-chan, por favor… no me dejes así…- rogó entre lágrimas._

_-Quiero pedirte un favor- dijo sin detenerse en sus palabras- Cuídalo, ¿si? Se que no puedo darte a tu hijo… pero cuídalo como si fuera tuyo, por favor…_

_Lucy trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, aunque pareció inútil._

_-Te prometo… que lo querré como si fuera mío- juró tomándola de la mano._

_-Gracias- susurró. Su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas- Se un buen niño…- le dijo a su bebé que dormía tranquilo a su lado- No hagas renegar a Lucy… Conviértete en un hombre bueno… Por favor, no heredes el comportamiento destructor y competitivo de tu padre… Pero se igual de honesto y astuto como él…_

_Lucy los observaba en silencio, llorando de la misma manera._

_-Hazte fuerte… únete a un gremio y haz muchos amigos, como Lucy siempre contó del suyo- sonrió y lo acarició- No seas imprudente y hazle caso a Lucy… Protege y deja proteger… Te amo… y estoy segura que tu padre te hubiese amado mucho también… Lamento no poder darte esta familia, pero estoy segura que Lucy podrá darte una igual o mejor… Te amo, te amo… te amo tanto mi querido Roy._

_Yui besó a Roy y se acurrucó un poco a él. Cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos. El llanto de Lucy aumentó y acarició la cabecita de Roy._

_-Juro que saldremos de aquí… Y te llevaré a que conozcas el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Está muerta?_

_Lucy despertó, asustada, y vio a Jin y a Kazuo en la puerta._

_-Si… Lo que Yuma dijo era correcto…_

_-Pobre Yui-chan~_

_Ambos entraron en la celda y se acercaron al catre. Lucy reaccionó rápidamente y se paró en frente, interponiéndose ante ellos. _

_-¿Qué van a hacerle a Roy?_

_-¿Roy?- dijeron ambos y entendieron que ese era el nombre del bebé._

_-Tenemos órdenes- dijo Kazuo y de un manotazo la alejó._

_-¡Es sólo un bebé!_

_-Es un sujeto de prueba- contradijo el peliazul._

_-¡Es una persona!- exclamó con enojo acercándose a él, pero Jin fue más rápido y la sujetó entre sus brazos._

_-¡Ups! Lo siento Lucy-chan- dijo divertido- No puedo dejar que hagas eso._

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-Llévatela al laboratorio- dijo Kazuo- Me llevaré a este mocoso._

_Roy pareció sentirse en brazos extraños y comenzó a llorar._

_-Tsk, por esto los detesto- dijo y se fue._

_-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Roy!_

_-Tranquila Lucy-chan, es hora de los experimentos._

_A la fuerza, aunque no empleó demasiado debido a su debilidad, se llevó a Lucy. Al llegar, hizo lo mismo de siempre, aunque costó un poco más por la reciente rebeldía de la chica.  
No tardó demasiado en volver a su lugar, frente a los paneles y pudo ver que Kazuo también había vuelto._

_-Es hora de comenzar- dijo Kano y no tardó demasiado para que la magia brotara._

_No sabía si era porque estaba débil o porque una vez más aumentaron la cantidad de magia, pero Lucy sintió que el dolor era el doble que antes. Su cuerpo estaba tan maltrecho que no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y se desmayó en medio del proceso, pero no por eso se frenaron._

_Yuma parecía un poco nervioso y se debatía entre abrir o no la boca. Pero al ver que Lucy perdía la conciencia decidió hablar._

_-¡Jefe!- gritó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo- ¡Creo que ya se por qué el proceso con esta mujer es tan largo!_

_-¡Díselo luego idiota!- dijo Riko- ¿¡Qué no ves que estamos en medio de algo importante!?_

_-¡Lo que tengo que decir también es importante!_

_-Dilo entonces- accedió él alzando un poco la voz._

_-¡Esta mujer!- comenzó- ¡Puede llegar a ser más importante de lo que pensábamos!_

_-¡Sin rodeos!_

_-¡Lucy Heartfilia!- dijo y negó con la cabeza- Más bien... ¡Su cuerpo! ¡Puede que sea en realidad la puerta!_

_-¿¡Cómo dices!?_

_-¡Que la puerta que nos permitirá controlar los cielos, el Tengoku no Kagi, es el cuerpo es esta mujer!_

_De pronto, la magia dejó de fluir. En realidad, Lucy dejó de recibir la magia._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- exclamó Fudo._

_-¡Maldición!- Yuma se acercó rápido a ella y la liberó- ¡Goro! ¡Ven, necesito de tu magia!_

_-¿Qué demonios está pasando Yuma?- gritó Kano._

_-Jefe… ella… está muerta…_

.

**Fin Flash Back**

.

-¿Qué dices…?- preguntó Gray, incrédulo.

-¿Tu… Lucy, tu…?- balbuceó Natsu.

Lucy limpió unas lágrimas rebeldes y los miró con total seriedad.

-Ese día… Yo morí.

.

Porque para obtener el _Tengoku no Kagi_ se necesita pagar un alto precio.

.

* * *

Yo! :'D

Debo admitir que mientras lo escribía... lloré TT^TT en especial porque tenia de fondo "My inmortal" de Evanescence...

Les doy las gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí... y lamento haberlos dejado con esta intriga (mentira, no lo lamento, me encanta dejarlos así)

Ahora~ los agradecimientos especiales!

.

**-AkinaSukino 5d: **¡No soy rica! ¡Te lo juro! No me comas! :'( Bueno, al menos ya sabes quien es Roy, ¿no? y tambien lo que es el Tengoku no Kagi :) Y Lucy~ Lucy esta ahí... es... ¡Un zombie! Lamento la tardanza (de nuevo) y gracias por seguir la historia!

.

**-nansteph14: ¡**En serio que esperaba tus largos y bellos comentarios! :'( Me gusta que mi fic tenga sorpresas! y mas para alguien que hace mucho que no pasa por aca -.- Lo se~ los trolleé a todos con el tema NatsuRoy no? xD Me inspiré un poco en FMA para los poderes de Uka y para el nombre de Roy! :D Lastimosamente, Lucy no tuvo su bebé... :'( Y bueno, a pedido del público... Lucy si murió, pero lo demás tendras que averiguarlo en el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario... y no me dejes con las ganas de leelos!

.

-**Kazy Tailea: **Ahora ya sabes por qué realmente la expulsaron u.u fue una cruel trampa... Lucy la está pasando mal... pero te aseguro que todo esto tendrá un final feliz... espero.. ejem! gracias por comentar! :D

.

**-Tinteii:** :) Gracias por comentar! espero que te haya gustado!

.

**-fede:** yo se que te encantan los momentos Jerza! xD Lucy esta en todas partes! gracias por comentar!

.

**-velcarleo02:** :'( espero que puedas dormir sin tantas dudas ahora... gracias por comentar...

.

-**Karu:** ¡Ha pasado de todo! xD Lucy está en el abismo de la vida y la muerte (?) Ok, no... Gracias por comentar! :D

.

.

De nuevo gracias a todos y espero actualizar más rapido ahora que estoy de vacaciones...

Nos leemos en otro capítulo!

*3*


	11. Nunca más te alejarán de mi lado

**¡Buenas mi gente lectora!**

**¿Cómo se han portado en mi ausencia?**

**Yo se que bien ;)**

**¡Por fin tenemos nuevo capítulo! **

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo u.u no hace falta que me lo recuerden**

**Pero bueno, ya saben que siempre me tardo :( Trataré de arreglar eso...**

**En compensación, ¡tenemos nuevo capítulo con mucho NaLu y verdades por contar!**

**Espero que sea de su total agrado, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Tengoku no Kagi**

**.**

"_Y un presagio de la destrucción descenderá desde lo alto"_

_Gravity Rush_

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Nunca más te alejarán de mi lado.**

**.**

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que moriste?- preguntó Natsu confundido- ¡Estás aquí! ¡No pudiste haber muerto!

-Estuve muerta tres minutos- explicó con aparente seriedad.

-¿Tres minutos?- murmuró Erza con sorpresa.

-Si, en medio del experimento, mi cuerpo no resistió y dejó de absorber magia- dijo para intentar aclarar la situación, pero ellos no parecían entender del todo.

-Es como si el cuerpo de Lucy-san se hubiese saciado hasta llegar a cubrirlo por completo, como un contenedor- comentó Wendy- La magia ya no tenía mas espacio…

-Y el cuerpo de Lu-chan colapsó-terminó Levy, llena de angustia.

Ella asintió, agradecida por explicarles a todos.

-Así es, pero de alguna manera, ellos lograron traerme de vuelta.

.

**Flash Back**

**.**

_-¡Lucy Heartfilia!- dijo y negó con la cabeza- Más bien... ¡Su cuerpo! ¡Puede que sea en realidad la puerta!_

_-¿¡Cómo dices!?_

_-¡Que la puerta que nos permitirá controlar los cielos, el Tengoku no Kagi, es el cuerpo es esta mujer!_

_De pronto, la magia dejó de fluir. En realidad, Lucy dejó de recibir la magia._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- exclamó Fudo._

_-¡Maldición!- Yuma se acercó rápido a ella y la liberó- ¡Goro! ¡Ven, necesito de tu magia!_

_-¿Qué demonios está pasando Yuma?- gritó Kano._

_-Jefe… ella… está muerta…_

_-¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Haz que viva de nuevo, no podemos perderla!- ordenó furioso Kano-_

_-S-si- obedeció Yuma, volviendo a su trabajo. Acomodó el cuerpo en una camilla y le quitó su camisa, que llevaba desde el día que fue secuestrada, dejándole solamente el sujetador. Tomó un escalpelo y con fuerza y precisión cortó la piel al costado del pecho de Lucy._

_Hizo una incisión más profunda y luego metió su mano previamente enguantada en la herida._

_-¡Goro! Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte- ordenó al hombre que se había colocado en frente- Tomaré su corazón en mis manos y usaré mi magia para tratar de reanimarla, es la única manera de hacerlo ya que no hay actividad cardiovascular- explicó rápidamente- Cada vez que sientas mi magia fluir, quiero que utilices la tuya para que la sangre comience a circular por sus venas, ¿Listo?_

_-Si- asintió y colocó sus manos en el vientre y en sus muslos._

_Yuma apretó el corazón cuatro veces, y cundo estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, apretó el corazón una quinta vez. Fue ahí que el corazón comenzó a latir de manera voluntaria y la sangre comenzó a fluir con más rapidez. Con cuidado, retiró su mano y cerró la herida con magia._

_-¡Jefe!- llamó Yuma- ¡Está viva!_

_-Perfecto. Déjenla descansar, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla de nuevo- ordenó- Cuando terminen, vengan. Tenemos que hablar acerca de esto._

_Goro y Yuma la trasladaron a la enfermería. Sin darse cuenta, Lucy había recobrado levemente el conocimiento._

_-¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió allá?- preguntó Goro mientras la acomodaban en la cama._

_-Su cuerpo absorbió demasiado magia, ya no pudo aguantar más- explicó- Estuvo muertas tres minutos… Fue una suerte que pudiéramos traerla de nuevo._

_-¿Entonces es cierto que ellas es la puerta?_

_-Ahora estoy más que seguro- afirmó- Cuando intervenimos para reanimarla pude darme cuenta de que había algo ahí, pequeño, pero fue lo suficiente para confirmarme que los experimentos dieron el resultado esperado._

_-¿La puerta se abrió?_

_-Si. Que ella hubiera muerto tal vez fue de gran ayuda- explicó observándola- Eso permitió que nuestras magias se drenaran con más rapidez y cuando ella murió y volvió a vivir se cerró el ciclo y las magias se mezclaron._

_-Es increíble que al fin lo hayamos conseguido._

_-¿Quién iba a pensar que esta chica sería la puerta, además de la llave?- rió y luego salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola._

_Lucy abrió los ojos no sin esfuerzo y aunque intentó, no pudo levantarse. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, lo único que quería era dormir y no bastó mucho para que quedara rendida en los brazos de Morfeo._

_No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde entonces, si fueron largas horas o tan solo unos minutos, lo único que pudo comprender en ese momento fue que alguien estaba llorando. Y estaba segura que no podía ser otro que Roy._

_-Roy- murmuró- No es tiempo de dormir, tengo que salvar a Roy- se dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba una bata blanca, que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas._

_Todavía estaba débil, pero no quería que le hicieran algo malo a Roy mientras inútilmente descansaba. Se aseguró que no había nadie vigilándola y salio de la habitación. Los pasillos eran largos y poco estrechos, pero al contrario de cuando estaba encerrada, las paredes eran lisas y blancas. Siguió la voz del pequeño que no había cesado de llorar, y Lucy sintió como si estuviera llamándola. _

_Pasó por incontables habitaciones hasta llegar a una en la que sintió la necesidad de detenerse, estaba segura que Roy no se encontraba allí, todavía escuchaba su llanto a lo lejos, pero decidió ingresar a pesar de todo. Dentro, en el medio de todo, sus llaves estaban encerradas en una cápsula de cristales. Sin dudar se acercó a ellas, pero supo en el momento en que lo tocó que esa cápsula impedía que la magia de sus llaves fluyera. No podrían autoinvocarse aunque quisieran._

_Decidió dejar sus llaves para después de tener a Roy. Necesitaba asegurarse de que él estuviese a salvo. Al llegar, se escondió rápidamente al notar que Riko estaba junto al pequeño._

_-Pequeña sabandija- murmuró exasperada- Sólo porque soy mujer no tienen derecho a mandarme a cuidar niños revoltosos._

_Riko se cruzó los brazos y comenzó a golpear el suelo con el taco de su bota._

_-¡Ya para de llorar, maldición!- gritó, aumentando el llanto del bebé – ¡No puedo creer que yo estoy aquí mientras los demás tienen una reunión sobre el Tengoku no Kagi._

_Roy no paraba de llorar y la mujer cada vez se impacientaba más._

_-¡Agh! ¡Me rindo!- exclamó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar._

_Lucy se escondió rápidamente, evitando que la mujer la viera. Agradeció mentalmente seguir débil y que su magia no resaltara demasiado.  
Cuando estuvo segura que Riko ya no estaba cerca, entró a la habitación del pequeño. Ni bien lo vio, se acercó a la cuna y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Él, al reconocer brazos conocidos dejó de llorar y se calmó poco a poco._

_-Ya estás conmigo Roy, no volveré a perderte de vista- susurró mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos- No dejaré que me vuelvan a alejar de ti._

_Roy se durmió en sus brazos y ella, para su mayor comodidad, lo envolvió en las sábanas. Primero su pequeño cuerpo, y luego utilizó otra para atarlo a su cuerpo, cruzando la tela de manera que él quedo pegado a su pecho._

_-Tranquilo, nos iremos de aquí- murmuró para infundirse seguridad- Pero primero necesito mis llaves._

_Salieron de la habitación y Lucy se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus llaves. Cuando llegó, intentó de varias formas pero no pudo abrir la cápsula. Lucy sintió terror, no podía irse sin sus llaves, estaría totalmente desprotegida y no podría salvar a Roy. Apoyó su frente contra la capsula y rogó al primero que le vino a la mente._

_-Por favor, por favor- murmuró con los ojos cerrados- Rey Espiritual, no se si me escuchas, no puedo invocarte, pero por favor… necesito que me ayudes._

_Esperó unos segundos, y cuando estaba por desistir, escuchó su voz: _

_-"Mi vieja amiga… creí que jamás me hablarías"- escuchó en su mente- "He estado esperándote"_

_-¡Rey Espiritual!- exclamó con asombro- ¿Cómo pudiste oírme?_

_-"Los lazos que tienes con los espíritus estelares, y también con este mundo han permitido muchas cosas"- explicó- "Una de ellas, romper una regla"_

_-¿Una regla?_

_-"A veces, hay que hacer excepciones para ayudar a los viejos amigos"_

_Lucy sonrió, emocionada por esas palabras._

_-¡Necesito que me ayudes! Las llaves… Mis llaves están encerradas en cristales que impiden que usen magia._

_-"Eso es muy fácil para mi"- musitó sin alterarse. De pronto las llaves comenzaron a brillar y los cristales que las cubrían fueron agrietándose poco a poco, hasta que finalmente la cápsula se rompió._

_Antes de agarrar sus llaves, el rey volvió a hablar._

_-"No puedo intervenir mas en tu mundo de esta manera, cuando invoques al más fuertes de tus espíritus asegúrense de venir a verme"_

_Cuando por fin tomó sus llaves, unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Rápidamente salió de la habitación en un intento de escape. No podía invocar ninguno de sus espíritus por el momento, todavía estaba demasiado débil y no podía arriesgarse a lastimar a Roy._

_-¡Lucy!- escuchó que una voz conocida le llamaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con el único que podría ayudarla._

_-¡Loke!- si hubieran estado en otra situación, lo hubiera abrazado._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí- advirtió al verla tan débil siquiera para correr._

_-Lo sé, ¿pero cómo?- las sirenas no habían dejado de sonar y estaba segura que pronto los encontrarían._

_Loke se detuvo y comenzó a emanar magia con una de sus manos. Formó una especie de pelota y la dejó semi-flotando en el aire._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-No puedes pelear ahora- dijo y comenzó a correr de nuevo- Y son demasiados, lo único que me queda por hacer son estas bombas._

_-¿Bombas?_

_-Si- respondió mientras volvía a hacer una- Tienen un tiempo de duración muy corto, así que lo mejor es hacer varias y regarlas por todo el lugar._

_Así continuaron corriendo y colocando bombas hasta que escucharon como se acercaban. Loke le dio su antiguo látigo en caso de problemas, a pesar de que no quería que lo utilizara._

_-¡Maldita rubia!- exclamó Riko._

_-¡Realmente lo hiciste grande hadita!- dijo Fudo divertido._

_-Lucy, quédate atrás- pidió Loke colocándola detrás suyo. _

_-¿Mmm?- murmuró Fudo al verlo- ¿Quién es el niño con cara bonita?_

_-No tengo idea, pero cuando termine con ellos lo llevaré directo a mi cuarto._

_-Eres toda una perra en celo, ¿no Riko?_

_-Cállate estúpido._

_-Normalmente me sentiría alagado cuando una mujer se me insinúa de esa manera- dijo Loke con una sonrisa- Pero si mi hermosa Lucy está en problemas, lo único que puedo hacer es protegerla._

_-Tu te lo pierdes guapo- guiñó un ojo- __**¡Corriente Giratoria!**_

_De las manos de Riko, comenzaron a salir hilos con gran fuerza y rapidez. Loke a penas lo esquivó, aunque fue herido levemente._

_-__**¡Regulus impacto!**_

_Lucy se había alejado cuando la batalla comenzó y trató de que Roy dejara de llorar. Había demasiado ruido en este lugar._

_-¿Quieres huir, hadita?- dijo Fudo acercándose- ¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar de nosotros? ¿Más ahora que sabemos lo útil que eres?_

_-Ya lograron lo que querían, ¿no es así?- dijo ella sujetando a Roy más cerca de su cuerpo y apoyándose en la pared._

_-Oh~ por supuesto que si… Eres tu lo que logramos._

_-Si es a mí a quién todavía necesitan, entonces deja que Loke se lleve a Roy- pidió. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza su látigo con su mano libre._

_-Ese mocoso puede sernos útil también, después de todo es producto de un dragon slayer y una maga celestial. ¡Ah~! como también lo fue el que perdiste- rió._

_Lucy apretó sus dientes con enojo. Todavía no había podido tener la despedida que su hijo no nacido merecía._

_Cuando estuvo a punto de usar su látigo en contra de Fudo, él se posicionó frente a ella con rapidez y sujetó su muñeca._

_-No me creas estúpido, hadita- gruñó._

_Lucy lucho para liberarse, pero le fue imposible. Lo miró a los ojos, y Fudo pudo distinguir determinación y una extraña fortaleza._

_-Y tú no subestimes a un miembro de Fairy Tail- dijo ella para luego patearlo con toda su fuerza en la entrepierna._

_-¡Agh! Mal…dita- murmuró y la soltó. Lucy se alejó rápidamente._

_-¡__**Fleuve d'étoiles!**_

_Antes de que Fudo pudiera incorporarse de nuevo, el látigo de Lucy lo envolvió y cuando él intento liberarse, lo golpeo en la mejilla haciéndola sangrar. La herida no era demasiado profunda, pero estaba seguro que dejaría marca._

_Fudo se reincorporó rápidamente. Estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso y Lucy temió lo peor._

_-Maldita… ¿Realmente crees que voy a dejarte ir sin cobrarme esto?- murmuró ya sin el rastro de diversión de antes._

_Lucy no dijo nada, retrocedió unos pasos, protegiendo a Roy con su mano._

_-¡Te voy a hacer sufrir por esto, Lucy Heartfilia!- exclamó, lanzándose a ella invocando algunas arañas._

_Con su látigo eliminó unas cuantas, pero no todas. Antes de que una pudiera alcanzarla, Loke la protegió._

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que esas cosas asquerosas toquen a mi amada._

_-¿Cosas asquerosas dices?- exclamó irritado- Te mostraré realmente lo que es asqueroso._

_-Me encantaría quedarme a verlo, pero ya no hay tiempo- se disculpó con galantería- Lo mismo le he dicho a la hermosa dama de allá- señalo a Riko que se acercaba corriendo._

_-¡Atrápalo Fudo! ¡No dejes que ese hermoso hombre se escape!_

_-Como dije- repitió el espíritu sujetando a Lucy de la cintura- Ya no tenemos tiempo._

_De una en una, las bombas que Loke fue esparciendo por el lugar hicieron eclosión, alertando a todos._

_-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Fudo._

_-Lo que pasa es que nosotros debemos irnos- dijo Loke, desapareciendo junto a Lucy y Roy._

_-¡No lo harán!- exclamó Fudo y se lanzó a ellos, pero ya no pudo alcanzarlos._

_-¡Se escaparon! ¡Fue tu culpa idiota!_

_-¡Eras tu quien se ocuparía del niño bonito!_

_Las explosiones comenzaron a derrumbar las paredes y techos así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue escapar._

_._

_._

_._

_Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en el mundo celestial. Lucy se sintió completamente aliviada de estar por fin a salvo de Drivers of Heaven._

_-¡Lucy-sama! ¿Esta bien?- preguntó Capricornio._

_-Si… si, estoy bien- murmuró. Seguía estando muy débil. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento su ropa había cambiado por la de ese mundo, al igual que Roy._

_Todos sus queridos espíritus estaban reunidos, pendientes de ella, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor._

_-Gracias, Loke- le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Lo que sea por mi ama._

_-Hime-sama._

_-Virgo._

_-El rey de los espíritus desea verla- le dijo- ¿Desea castigarme?_

_-Por supuesto que no Virgo- sonrió y le tendió a Roy- Por favor, cuídalo mientras tanto._

_-Si, Hime-sama- dijo tomándolo en brazos- ¿Me castigara luego?_

_-Ah… Aries, ayuda a Virgo ¿si?_

_-Si, Lucy-sama, ¡sumimasen!_

_-Por aquí, Lucy-sama- guió Caprico hasta una enorme puerta- El rey ordenó verla únicamente a usted._

_-Entiendo, gracias Caprico- sonrió. El asintió y se retiro al tiempo que Lucy abría la puerta._

_-Mi vieja amiga, me alegra saber que estas a salvo- dijo el Rey al verla entrar._

_-Fue todo gracias a ti y a Loke, viejo amigo._

_-Debes estar muy débil todavía, pero estoy seguro que lo único que quieres es regresar a tu gremio, ¿no es así?_

_Lucy asintió._

_-Sin embargo, lo primero que debes hacer es descansar- exigió- Pero antes, me parece que hay muchas cosas que te gustaría saber, ¿no?_

_-Si, necesito saber qué es exactamente el Tengoku no Kagi- pidió- Y por qué yo soy la que puede conseguirlo._

_El rey asintió._

_-Como ya sabrás, el Tengoku no Kagi es la puerta de los cielos- Lucy asintió- Permite a quién lo tenga el control total de todo ser viviente que surque por los cielos, incluyendo la misma inestabilidad climática._

_-¿Eso… eso en verdad es posible?_

_-Así es- asintió- Pero es demasiado poderoso como para que un simple humano lo controle. Aunque eso no evita que la ambición haga mella en ellos- suspiró- La magia estelar es la única que tiene la posibilidad de conseguir el Tengoku no Kagi, pero esa magia es solo la llave._

_-La llave… ¿Y qué pasa con la puerta?_

_-La puerta es más complicado. Fueron pocas las veces que intentaron conseguirla, pero todos fallaron al intentar encontrarla._

_-Ellos dijeron que yo…_

_-Que tú eres la puerta- terminó él- Si, efectivamente tú eres la puerta, así como tu magia es la llave._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo…?- preguntó angustiada._

_-Eres, sin duda alguna, la maga estelar más fuerte de tu generación. Podría afirmar que eres incluso más fuerte que tu madre- Lucy se sorprendió ante esa declaración- Tu has sido la única que ha llegado a este mundo y me ha visto personalmente._

_-No entiendo._

_-Tu cuerpo se ha adaptado de alguna manera a este mundo y, por supuesto, a la magia- explicó- Tienes una extraña capacidad de aceptar todo aquello que te es dado y al parecer tu cuerpo es de igual manera. Haber tenido contacto directo con este mundo tantas veces, ha provocado un cambio en ti._

_-¿Qué clase de cambio?_

_-Un cambio del que es imposible liberarse. Tu cuerpo está tan arraigado a este mundo que ha sido capaz de entrar en contacto con ambos mundos, convirtiéndote en una especie de vínculo._

_-¿Un vinculo… entro mi mundo y este?_

_-Si. Y en medio de ambos, está lo que se conoce como el cielo._

_Y Lucy lo entendió. Comprendió que ya no tenía escapatoria y que estaba en graves problemas._

_-Ellos…- comentó insegura- Ellos dijeron que habían logrado abrir la puerta… que era un pequeño rastro, pero que ya estaba ahí._

_El rey cerró los ojos, como si quisiera evitar decir lo que tenía que decir. Inhaló profundamente, como juntando fuerzas y lo soltó._

_-La puerta ya fue abierta… y como consecuencia, mi vieja amiga, tu cuerpo no resistirá semejante poder. La puerta irá consumiendo tu magia poco a poco._

_-Eso quiere decir que yo…- murmuró al borde de las lagrimas. Sus piernas no aguataron más su peso, y se doblaron dejándola caer- Yo… ¿Voy a morir?_

_-Si la puerta se abre completamente, si, morirás- afirmó con pesar- Pero no dejaré que eso suceda. Todavía es demasiado débil como para que se abra, así que, cada cierto tiempo utilizaré mi magia para crear un escudo que le impida crecer… Aunque no durará mucho tiempo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_-Un par de años, tal vez un poco más- explicó- Todo dependerá de que tan rápido comience a absorber magia._

_-¿Qué pasará cuando la puerta se abra?_

_-El mundo, no, más bien, nuestros mundos correrán mucho peligro si el control cayese en manos equivocadas._

_Lucy estaba en shock por toda la reciente información. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella iba a morir tarde o temprano. Y no podía dejar que el Tengoku no Kagi vuelva a estar en manos de Drivers of Heaven, además, ahora tenía que cuidar del pequeño Roy también. Se secó las lágrimas y miró decidida al Rey espiritual._

_-Yo… necesito volver a Fairy Tail- pidió- Ellos sabrán que hacer cuando ocurra y también podrán cuidar de Roy._

_-Lo entiendo- asintió-Pero como te dije, lo mejor es que descanses un poco. De nada servirá que apresures, estoy seguro que ellos siguen esperándote._

_-Si- sonrió- Gracias._

_Después, todos sus espíritus se turnaron para poder cuidar de Roy mientras que ella descansaba. Virgo se encargó de darles ropa suficiente para el pequeño. Lucy sabía que no había pasado ni siquiera un día, pero sabía que si pasaba más tiempo en ese mundo, en Earthland lo sería aún más._

_-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el Rey y los demás espíritus._

_-Siempre es un placer, vieja amiga._

_-Yo misma iré a buscarla cuando sea el momento, hime._

_-Te lo agradezco, Virgo._

_-Hay que irnos Lucy- dijo Leo acercándose a ella con Roy en brazos._

_-Si. Nos vemos pronto chicos- dijo antes de desaparecer de sus vistas._

_Cuando Lucy quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba cerca de Magnolia._

_-Es lo más cerca del gremio que pude llegar- dijo Loke- Si no está mi llave en ese lugar, me es más difícil._

_-Entiendo, no hay problema- sonrió y comenzaron a caminar._

_El cielo estaba completamente nublado y parecía estar a punto de llover. Así que no le pareció extraño que hubiera poca gente por las calles._

_-Es probable que hayan pasado unos pocos días desde que escapaste del gremio oscuro._

_-Ojala todos estén en el gremio- pidió ilusionada._

_Cuando llegaron al gremio, no había absolutamente nadie. Las puertas estaban cerradas y no parecía que las grandes fiestas que tanto caracterizaban al gremio más ruidoso hubiesen hecho estragos._

_-Que raro- murmuró._

_-Tal vez hoy no vinieron porque va a llover- sugirió Loke, pero no estaba convencido del todo._

_-Si…- susurró sin creerlo- Tal vez. Vayamos al bosque. Tal vez Natsu y Happy estén en la casa._

_Cuando se dirigían hacía el bosque, Lucy se detuvo en seco. _

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-No lo se- dijo despacio- Es solo… Una sensación rara en mi pecho._

_-Hime- apareció Virgo._

_-¡Virgo! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Pensé que quería evitar mojarse y mojar al pequeño amo- dijo entregándole a ella y a Leo unas capas con capuchas- ¿Me castigará?_

_-No Virgo, gracias- musitó colocándose la capa- Necesito pedirte un favor._

_-Hai, Hime._

_-Cuida a Roy un momento- pidió._

_-Hai, ¿me castigará luego?_

_-Ah, cuídalo y después vemos eso, ¿si?- dijo resignada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?_

_-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, Loke._

_Él asintió y comenzó a seguirla, sin saber a donde realmente se dirigían. Al pasar por una de las plazas, Lucy observó un arbusto lleno de rosas blancas. Sin pensar demasiado se acercó y cortó una con cuidado, evitando las espinas y luego siguieron caminando. Loke decidió no preguntar. Poco a poco, comenzaron a caer gotas, así que ambos se colocaron las capuchas para protegerse.  
Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron al lugar menos pensado para el espíritu: el cementerio. _

_-Lucy- susurró, pero ella no le contestó. Se escondieron detrás de un frondoso árbol en cuanto vieron a sus amigos._

_La lluvia se hizo todavía más intensa._

_-Hijos míos, estamos aquí por razones que nadie desea escuchar, pero lastimosamente, esta es la verdad._

_Lucy sintió que se le partía el alma al escuchar hablar al maestro con tanta tristeza y agonía._

_-Se nos ha ido la luz de nuestro querido gremio._

_Ella apretó su pecho con fuerza. "No" pensó "No puede ser". Lo escuchó hablar, escuchó el llanto de sus amigos. No quería creer lo que estaba pensando, se negaba a creerlo._

_Vio a Jellal y a Gildarts llegar. "¿Por qué?" se dijo "¿Por qué ahora?"_

_-Pero creo que es perfectamente razonable, después de todo, de quien hablamos es de…_

_-¡TERMINA YA CON ESO VIEJO!_

_Sintió su corazón acelerarse frenéticamente. Él había aparecido también, y aunque quiso salir a buscarlo algo se lo impidió y se escondió aún más._

_-¡ES HORA QUE DEJEN DE LLORAR POR ESTO!- gritó de nuevo- ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!_

_Su espalda chocó contra el tronco y poco a poco se resbalo hasta quedar prácticamente sentada. Tapo su boca con su mano, evitando que los sollozos salieran y los alertaran. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos._

_-Lucy- susurró el espíritu acercándose a ella- Hay que salir, debes…_

_-No- interrumpió con la voz rota- No puedo hacerles eso de nuevo, no puedo._

_-Tu no has hecho nada, Lucy- explicó- Tu no estas muerta, tienes que ir y mostrarles eso._

_-No estoy muerta ahora, Loke- susurró- No quiero que ellos vuelvan a sufrir por esto de nuevo… no quiero- exclamó con dolor al escuchar los gritos de Natsu._

_-Ellos tienen que saber que estás viva, Lucy- trató de convencerla._

_-Loke… ¿No los escuchas?- preguntó y guardó silencio para que él escuchara los gritos de sus amigos tratando de calmar a Natsu- No sería capaz de hacer que ellos pasen de nuevo por lo mismo… No puedo._

_-Lucy…_

_-Maldita sea… ¡ELLA NO TENÍA QUE MORIR AHÍ!- se escuchó de nuevo, seguido de un fuerte golpe- ¡Se supone que tenía que protegerla, yo se lo había prometido!_

_Las lágrimas de Lucy no se detenían y la lluvia parecía acompañarla._

_-¡Íbamos a formar una familia… íbamos a tener un hijo!_

_El corazón de Lucy se rompió al escuchar el sufrimiento de Natsu. No podía aparecer de nuevo en la vida del Dragon Slayer para que en poco tiempo la vuelva a destruir, sin siquiera haberle dado el hijo que él tanto quería._

_-¡Aún no te he dicho lo idiota que fui al dejarme engañar de esa manera! ¿Por qué Luce….? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?_

_-No fue tu culpa Natsu, no lo fue- susurró como si quisiera consolarlo. Quería evitar que su llanto desconsolado continuase._

_La lluvia comenzó a aminorar poco a poco, a medida que todos se retiraban. Cuando ya no hubo rastro de ningún mago, Lucy se limpió las lágrimas y acercó a la tumba y depositó la rosa que había recogido antes._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Loke, detrás de ella._

_-Es una forma de despedida- respondió mientras se levantaba._

_-¿Despedida? ¿Hacia quien…?_

_-Hacia Lucy Heartfilia._

_-… No te comprendo._

_-Ya escuchaste… ella se ha despedido para siempre- respondió con la voz casi rota._

_-No puedo considerar ese "para siempre" algo bueno…_

_-Nadie dijo si era algo bueno o no… pero por el momento, esto lo mejor._

_-Lo mejor…- repitió en un susurro y luego suspiró- creo que tienes razón, aunque no estoy del todo convencido._

_-Yo tampoco… no quiero hacer esto, pero no me quedan muchas opciones- dijo con tristeza._

_-Lo sé… vamos, es hora de irnos. Los demás nos esperan._

_Lucy asintió y emprendieron la marcha, pero se detuvo poco antes de abandonar el cementerio._

_-Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia- murmuró, mirando hacia atrás- Adiós… Fairy Tail._

_Lucy caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta que llegaron junto a Virgo y Roy. Ella lo tomo en brazos y el pequeño se acurrucó más a su pecho._

_-Ya no podremos volver a Fairy Tail- susurró y acarició la carita de Roy. Él sujetó su dedo con una manito- Pero te prometo que te voy a cuidar muy bien, Roy._

_-Hime, ¿necesita algo más?_

_-Si Virgo, quiero que vayas a buscar algo en casa de Natsu- ella asintió- Es una caja, está llena de fotos. Trata de que nadie te vea, ¿si?_

_-Hai, hime- dijo e hizo un hueco para luego desaparecer._

_-¿Estás segura de esto?_

_-Si, es mejor irnos antes de que puedan vernos._

_Loke suspiró y la siguió._

_._

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

Había terminado, Lucy por fin terminó de contar su historia. Lo dijo casi todo, lo único que no se había atrevido a decir fue lo de su hijo. No podía contarles a todos sobre su pérdida. Al menos no todavía. Creía que Natsu era quien debía enterarse primero.

-Entonces… ¿Tú… tú te vas a morir Rushy?- preguntó Happy rompiendo el silencio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucy acarició su cabeza y secó sus lágrimas.

-El "tratamiento" que el Rey espiritual hacía para formar el escudo se hacía cada seis meses- le explicó con voz suave- Sin embargo, conforme los meses fueron pasando el Tengoku no Kagi se hacía más fuerte y por lo tanto el Rey usaba su magia cada cierto tiempo más corto.

-Después de los seis meses, pasaron a ser tres- explicó Gildarts- Después cada mes, pero ahora… No ha pasado un mes desde la última vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Gray.

-Que a Lucy-chan… le queda poco- murmuró con pesar.

Todos se sorprendieron ante semejante confesión. No podían perder a Lucy, no cuando recién la recuperaban.

-No me jodas- susurró Natsu apretando sus puños con fuerza- ¡No me jodas!

-¡Natsu!

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir? ¿¡Qué no podemos salvarla!?

-¿No lo escuchaste?- preguntó Gildarts- El mismo Rey espiritual lo dijo, el Tengoku no Kagi está consumiendo a Lucy-chan.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡No voy a dejar que ella muera!- gritó- ¡No de nuevo!

-Maestro- llamó Erza- ¿Usted lo sabía?

-No realmente- admitió- No sabía cuál era el motivo, pero estaba seguro que Lucy estaba pasando por algo así.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo, maestro?- pregunto Mira.

-Porque no estaba seguro, además, eso solo le correspondía a Lucy- suspiró- Solo até cabos.

-Luce- dijo Natsu de nuevo, poniendo las manos en la mesa, acercándose a ella- Dime que no es verdad, dime que no vas a morir.

Lucy lo miró y sintió las lágrimas brotar de nuevo. La desesperación que Natsu reflejaba ya la estaba matando.

-Lo siento- murmuró y toco su mejilla suavemente- Lo siento.

Natsu cerró los ojos y apoyó unos segundos su rostro en su mano. Apretó sus dientes y rugió golpeando la mesa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede estar pasando esto!- exclamó alejándose de nuevo.

La impotencia invadió sus cuerpos como hacía ochos años. Nada podían hacer de nuevo para ayudarla.

-Hum, Lucy-san- murmuró Wendy.

-Dime.

-Roy-kun, bueno, sabemos que él no es hijo tuyo… ¿Pero que pasa con Uka-chan?

Ante esa pregunta, todos callaron y la miraron. Era otra duda que tenían.

-Ah, Uka tampoco es hija mía- cerró los ojos y continuó- A ella la encontramos un año después de que todo eso pasara. Fue en un pueblo muy lejos de aquí. Decidí pasar la noche en ese pueblo mientras continuaba nuestro viaje. Ahí conocí a una pareja que me ayudó a encontrar un lugar donde dormir y que Roy estuviera cómodo. Tenían a una hermosa bebé en sus brazos, su nombre fue lo único que supe de esa familia. Al otro día me marché, no era seguro quedarme mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

-¿Era Uka-chan?- preguntó Happy inocentemente.

Abrió los ojos, acarició al exceed frente a ella y asintió.

-Pero no fue suficiente, como sabrán Drivers of Heaven me sigue buscando. Al día siguiente, ellos fueron a ese pueblo pero yo ya no estaba. Cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado por unos campesinos que estaban cerca volví, pero ya era tarde. El pueblo fue completamente destruido. No había rastro del gremio, las casas estaban destruidas y todos habían muerto. Pero de alguna manera, los padres de Uka se las arreglaron para protegerla. Los encontré a ellos y a la bebé, su madre la protegió, al igual que el hombre a ellas… No podía dejarla ahí, Uka fue la única sobreviviente de esa masacre.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Cana a su padre- ¿Cómo fue que tu la encontraste?

-Bueno…

-Gildarts ha sido muy amable conmigo y los niños- intervino Lucy- Le debo mucho.

-Oi, Lucy-chan, no digas eso. Me vas a hacer llorar.

Lucy estaba a punto de reír, pero una nueva punzada la interrumpió. Apartó la mano de Happy y se apoyó en la mesa, con su otra mano tapó su boca cuando comenzó a toser.

-¡Lucy!

Ella comenzó a temblar debido al esfuerzo y su piel pareció tornarse más blanca. Su respiración estaba agitada y estaba cubierta por sudor.

-Lucy-chan… será mejor que vayas a descansar- sugirió Gildarts preocupado- Yo seguiré contestando todas sus preguntas.

Lucy respiró hondo y asintió. Se levantó dispuesta a ir a la enfermería a descansar, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¡Ah! Yo te ayudo Lucy-san- dijo Wendy apresurándose a ir a su lado. Lucy le sonrió y se dejó ayudar.

Cuando Lucy desapareció de sus vistas, Gildarts retomó la palabra.

-Cuando pasó la masacre en la aldea, Lucy-chan se sintió realmente culpable- explicó- Cuidar de Uka fue una manera de disculparse por eso, pero ella realmente la ama.

-¿Hace cuanto sabes que ella está viva?- preguntó Gajeel.

-Me encontré con ella cuando los niños tenían tres y cuatro años- explicó- Fue en una misión.

-Así que tu lo sabes desde hace cuatro años, ¿no viejo?- dijo Cana en tono de enfado- Tuviste mucho tiempo para decírnoslo.

-Tal vez, pero no podía defraudarla, Cana-chan- explicó con tristeza- Nuestro encuentro fue puramente accidental. Ella estaba totalmente shockeada cuando nos vimos.

-¿Cómo fue?- pidió saber Juvia.

-Ya había terminado mi misión y estaba viniendo a Magnolia para ver a mi querida hija- Cana bufó, pero de todas maneras continuó- Y me la encontré en un pueblo casi desierto. En realidad, primero me encontré con los niños. Ellos estaban jugando y tropezaron conmigo… Y bueno, después de eso apareció Lucy-chan buscándolos.

Al ver que nadie hacia ningún gesto ni comentario, siguió.

-Estaba realmente preocupada y asustada cuando me vio- rió- Yo realmente pensé que ella creía que le haría daño. Y de nuevo fueron los niños quienes intervinieron. Me sorprendió mucho escuchar que la llamaran "mamá" Y como si se hubiera resignado, me llevó a su casa, casi en lo profundo del bosque. Tiene una especie de campo de protección que impide ser visto fácilmente. Ahí me explicó su situación y el por qué no quería que ustedes se enterasen de que ella estaba viva.

Se detuvo un momento al ver que Wendy volvía y se acomodaba de nuevo. Mencionó que Lucy estaba descansando y siguió narrando.

-Le prometí que no revelería nada, y a cambio ella me permitiría ir a visitarla al menos una vez al mes. Realmente no tenía opción- rió de nuevo- Prácticamente vi crecer a esos mocosos y ella me contaba cada vez más cosas acerca de lo que había pasado cuando la creímos muerta. Comencé a ayudar en el tratamiento y a entrenar a los niños… Hasta que ellos decidieron escapar y venir aquí.

-¿Por qué decidiste ocultarlo, Gildarts?- preguntó Gray- Tal vez hubiésemos podido ayudar.

-Quien sabe- dijo con un movimiento de hombros- Pero no pude rechazar su pedido. Lucy-chan vio personalmente todo el sufrimiento cuando la creímos muerta. Presencio las lagrimas y las exclamaciones de dolor de todos- miró a Natsu quien solo agacho la mirada- La conocen, saben que ella es una mujer de buen corazón. No quería que Fairy Tail vuelva a pasar un momento así de nuevo. No quería ver más sufrimiento como ese.

Todos asintieron y pensaron que el peso que Lucy llevaba en su espalda era demasiado pesado para que ella lo cargase sola. Y lo peor era que, aún si sabían que estaba viva y qué le ocurría, no tenían manera de ayudarla ni de parar su sufrimiento.

-Gildarts- llamó Natsu con la voz ronca- Hay algo más que necesito saber.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué fue lo que esos bastardos hicieron con mi hijo?

Gildarts cerró los ojos y puso una mano en el hombro de Natsu.

-Eso… es algo que solo Lucy-chan puede decirte.

Natsu asintió y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la enfermería en busca de Lucy.

-¡Oi Natsu!- exclamó Gray, pero Gildarts lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos- pidió- Ellos necesitan su momento.

.

.

.

Lucy estaba recostada en la camilla, de espalda a la puerta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Sabía que él vendría tarde o temprano.  
Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse lentamente, pero nadie se acercó a ella.

-Lucy- llamó el pelirrosado sabiendo que ella no estaba dormida- Hay algo que necesito saber.

Ella se movió un poco, indicándole que escuchaba.

-¿Qué pasó con nuestro hijo, Luce?- preguntó por fin- Esos malditos… ¿Ellos le hicieron algo?

Lucy no contestó, no se movió y Natsu no supo como interpretarlo.

-Luce…- murmuró pero se interrumpió cuando sintió un aroma conocido. Salado. Lágrimas. Y eso era lo que más odiaba, las lágrimas de Lucy.

Un sollozo se escapó desde el fondo de su garganta y Natsu se sintió el más idiota de todos.

-Lo perdí- murmuró bajo, pero sabía que él la escucharía a la perfección- Perdí a nuestro bebé en uno de los experimentos.

-¿Qué… qué dices?- preguntó angustiado.

-Dos meses después de que fui capturada… En uno de los experimentos ellos comenzaron a usar más magia para abrir la puerta… Y… Fue tanta que el pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo de mi bebé no resistió… Y lo perdí- explicó rota en llanto.

Natsu no quería creer lo que estaba oyendo. Lucy perdió al bebé y él no había estado a su lado. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se acercó a ella, que todavía lloraba.

-Luce- llamó, pero ella se cubrió con la almohada- Luce, escúchame- pidió sacando el objeto y buscando que lo mire- No fue tu culpa, nada de esto fue tu culpa. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. Yo me dejé engañar. Yo te deje ir. Pero por favor, ya no llores.

-Natsu-murmuró con tristeza y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo en un abrazo- No fue tu culpa, ellos lo hicieron todo. Ellos nos separaron.

-Y es por eso que los voy a destruir uno por uno- dijo contra su cuello, correspondiendo con fervor el abrazo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Natsu comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, estaba todo destruido- dijo, abrazándola más fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarla- Yo estaba desesperado, tenía que encontrarte. Pero ahí no había nadie, los bastardos se habían escapado y lo único que encontramos en esas ruinas era un cadáver.

-Yui-chan-susurró, separándose un poco.

-Si, pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos- dijo con pesar- Tenía tu olor, leve, pero así era. Yo me resistía a creerlo, pero Gajeel y Wendy también lo sintieron.

-Pero Yui-chan era…

-El cuerpo estaba calcinado, Lucy. No podíamos diferenciarlo físicamente y fue el maestro quien aceptó que ese cadáver eras tú.

-Natsu…

-Te busqué. Te juro que lo hice, pero jamás pude dar con un rastro tuyo- confesó- Me sorprende que Gildarts te haya encontrado.

-Fue un accidente, él llegó al pueblo donde nosotros íbamos a buscar provisiones.

-Lo sé- asintió- Lucy, no voy a dejar que te separen de mi nuevamente.

-Natsu, entiende que yo…

-No, no me importa lo que el barbudo te haya dicho- interrumpió- Vas a vivir, volverás a ser de Fairy Tail. Así como lo son ahora Roy y Uka.

Lucy no sabía que decir, no quería ilusionarse de nuevo.

-Vas a volver a vivir con Happy y conmigo y volveremos a ser esa extraña familia que siempre fuimos.

-No quiero hacerte sufrir de nuevo- susurró.

Natsu se subió lentamente en la camilla, recostándose a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No lo harás, porque no te dejaré morir. De alguna manera te voy a atar de nuevo a mi lado y esta vez no te voy a soltar

Las lágrimas de Lucy volvieron a caer, pero Natsu las atrapó en sus dedos.

-No me gusta verte llorar, Luce.

-Lo siento.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. No he dejado de hacerlo en estos años.

-Yo tampoco.

Se acercaron poco a poco hasta chocar sus frentes. Exhalaron un mismo aire y acompasaron sus respiraciones. Se miraron una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y acortar la distancia que los separaba.

No era la primera vez que se besaban desde que ella volvió, pero esta vez no los invadía la desesperación ni el anhelo. Esta vez estaba lleno de amor y promesas.

.

No dejaría que ésta fuera la última vez. Él mismo se aseguraría que nadie, nunca más,_ la alejara de su lado._

.

* * *

Yo! :D

¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben por qué Lucy decidió no aparecer, ella realmente no quiere hacerlos sufrir de nuevo, pero bueeeeno, Uka y Roy lo arruinaron (?)

De todas maneras, ya nos acercamos a los momentos con salseo, y en serio, me va a costar mucho escribirlos. Soy muy mala escribiendo peleas, así que, que no les sorprenda su tardo más de lo habitual.

Ahora, lo que todo el mundo espera *rueda de tambores* ¡los agradecimientos!

.

**-AkinaSukino 5d:** No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda Ok, no .-. Lucy murió y volvió a vivir, ¿qué loco no? :P Sin embargo eso logró lo que los malos querían y bueno, Lucy está destinada a morir de nuevo u.u ¡Aquí está tu conti! Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, y cuando quieras podes ir y matar a Drivers of Heaven ;P

.

**-DianaMs:** ¡Hola mi querida nueva lectora! xD Lamento decirte que nuestra amada Lucy está condenada (?) :( peeeeeero, puede que el Nakama Power sea efectivo en este fic también :P

.

-**nansteph14:** Me parece que alguien aquí no ha estado presente en varios capítulos, ¿no? -.- De todas maneras, ¡me alegra que hayas vuelto, y con tus largos comentarios! :) Las historias de Roy y Uka son bastante tristes, pero ellos no lo recuerdan, así que Lucy se encarga siempre de hacerlos felices a toda costa. Creo que era necesario un gremio cruel para darle drama a esta historia, ¿no? :P Pero a pesar de eso, Jin me agrada apartado de los demás. Ya no hay tantas dudas, ¿o si? En este capítulo ya se esclarecen varias cosas. Gracias por tus testamentos, eh, comentarios! ;)

.

-**LizbethTheDarkOne:** ¡Holi! ¡Por favor no me golpees! . No quiero tener un ojo morado o estar sin un diente... o algo así. Es que me gusta dejarlos con una intriga más grande que los titanes de shingeky no kyojin. Ya sabes de quien es hija Uka, no era muy especial realmente, pero si tiene un pasado triste. Gracias por el cumplido (?)

.

-**shadowsakuras: ** Lamento haberte hecho llorar *le tiende un pañuelo* espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando ;)

.

.

Ahora, señoras y señores, tengo que decirles que, para ustedes los amantes del NaLu, vayan preparándose para dos nuevas historias. No se cuándo exactamente voy a publicarlas, pero estén atentos! Una de las historias va a ser un reto para mí, se va a llamar "el NaLu abecedario" y trataré de hacer y publicar una historia por semana, una con cada inicial del abecedario. Los que tienen tumblr podrán estar al tanto de cuando lo suba ;)

Sin más, espero que el capítulos les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos en otra historia!

*3*


	12. Tormenta

**¡Hola mi gente querida!**

**¡He vuelto!**

**Después**** de casi... un año (u.u) Por fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de _Tengoku no Kagi_**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto...**

**No hay excusas, lo sé, pero igual las voy a decir (?)**

**En realidad no hay mucho que pueda decir, el año pasado fue catastrófico y seguramente este año lo será aún más**

**Pero espero poder manejar mejor mi tiempo y poder actualizar más de seguido.**

**Hay muchos proyectos en mente, así que espero poderlos realizar este año.**

**No es un capítulo muy largo, pero si bastante completo en cuanto a la historia.**

**El próximo será mas largo.**

**Ahora, sin más, los dejo leer este nuevo capítulo...**

* * *

**.**

**Tengoku no Kagi**

**.**

_"La gente depende una de otra, y necesita la ayuda de otros para continuar"_

_Sayi - Nagi No Asukara._

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Tormenta**

**.**

A paso lento y silencioso abrieron la puerta, tratando de que ésta chirriara lo menos posible, y la cerraron de igual manera. De puntas de pie se acercaron a la cama y Uka no pudo evitar tararear la música de _misión imposible_ en su mente. Ambos se colocaron a cada lado de la cama. Roy tenía el ceño fruncido ante esa imagen. Su madre, junto a Natsu, estaban acostados en la cama. Durmiendo plácidamente.

_Abrazados_.

Mientras que a Roy le parecía una escena un poco incómoda, a Uka le parecía lo más tierno y romántico que había visto en su corta vida.

Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Era hora de actuar. Uka, al ser más pequeña, acercó un banquito para subirse en él.

-Uno…- comenzó Roy.

-Dos…- siguió Uka.

-¡Tres!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo y se tiraron encima de Natsu y Lucy.

-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué demonios!?- gritó Natsu, sorprendido. Inconcientemente se aferró más a la cintura que tenía agarrada de Lucy.

-¡Roy, Uka!- exclamó ella en un tono de asombro y regaño.

-¿¡Qué demonios intentas hacerle a mi madre, Salamander!?- inquirió el niño, molesto.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la posición en la que estaban, incluso si tenían a sus hijos encima.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, mocoso?- preguntó el mayor, con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué mejor no te alejas? La asfixias.

-¡Yo no la asfixio! Son ustedes los que están encima nuestro.

-¡Déjalos Roy-chan! A mi me parece tan romántico- dijo Uka, con los ojos en forma de corazón y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿¡Pero que estupideces dices Uka!? ¡Es nuestra madre!

-¡Pero a mi me parece bonito!

-¡No la molestes mocoso! Se nota que Uka es mucho más inteligente que tu.

-¿¡Que insinúas viejo!?

-¡No me digas viejo, mocoso irrespetuoso!

-¡El único irrespetuoso eres tu! ¡Y tu!- dijo mirando a su hermana- ¡Ya no tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No seas malo Roy-chan!

-¡No puedes llamarme por mi nombre y mucho menos agregarle el "chan"!

-¡Mou! ¡Dile algo Natsu-san!

-No le hagas caso Uka, tú, tu madre y yo seremos una hermosa familia feliz y no dejaremos que este amargado interfiera.

-¡No soy un amargado! Tú… tú… ¡Maldito roba madres!

-¡Yo no he robado a tu madre!

-¡Por su puesto que si! ¡La sostienes de la cintura como si la estuvieras secuestrando!

-¡Eso se llama muestra de cariño Roy-chan!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no tienes derecho de llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Es más, no me dirijas de nuevo la palabra!

-¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Por traidora!

-¡La vas a hacer llorar idiota!

-¡Roy-chan no me quiere!

-¿¡Lo ves!?

-¡Ya dije que no me importa!

Sin interferir en la discusión matutina, Lucy los observaba con sonrisa. De alguna forma había logrado soltarse del brazo de Natsu para poder sentarse en la cama y acomodarse para verlos discutir. Ciertamente, hacía mucho que no tenía una mañana tan animada. Sus hijos siempre reñían por las mañanas, pero ahora parecía que tenían mucha más energía que en esos momentos.

En un descuido, Natsu alcanzó a Roy y comenzó a estirarles de sus mejillas diciéndole algo acerca de no hacer llorar a las mujeres. El pequeño trataba de liberarse, pero todo esfuerzo resultaba en vano. Y Uka seguía sollozando por el desplante de su hermano mayor.

Sin pretenderlo, una carcajada salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Y a esa, le siguieron otras hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear sin parar de reír. Natsu y los niños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para verla casi llorar de la risa. Tenía las mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo y con su mano limpiaba las gotas rebeldes.

Natsu, Roy y Uka se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con alegría. El mayor la volteó a ver de nuevo y no pudo evitar pensar, que aunque ya pasaron muchos años, Lucy seguía igual a cuando se conocieron. Inclusive aún más hermosa.

Roy y Uka, en cambio, en lo único que pensaban era que por fin su madre era completamente feliz de nuevo. Y que todo por lo que habían pasado esos días habría valido totalmente la pena.

Cuando Lucy dejó de reír, no le sorprendió verlos mirarla.

-¿Desde cuando tienen tanta energía por las mañanas?- preguntó a sus hijos.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Uka arrojándose en sus brazos- ¡Dile a Roy-chan que no sea malo conmigo!

Lucy acarició su cabeza con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que lo que Roy dijo no era verdad, ¿no es así?- dijo mirando al mayor de sus hijos sin dejar de sonreír. Él sintió un escalofrío atravesar toda su columna y asintió repetidas veces- ¿Lo ves? Roy es tu hermano, por supuesto que tienes el derecho de hablarle.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la niña mirándolo.

-Si- se limitó a responder. Uka, feliz, lo abrazó haciéndolo sonrojar -¡No hace falta esto!

-¡Pero a mi me gusta!

-Oi _Luce_\- murmuró Natsu casi en su oído. Ella lo miró y lo encontró _demasiado_ cerca de ella- Buenos días- murmuró y la besó.

Fue un beso casto, pero fue lo único que bastó para hacer que su piel se erizara.

-Buenos días- respondió en cuanto se separaron.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, fue interrumpido por Roy.

-¡Ya te dije que te alejes de ella maldito roba madres!

-¡Cállate ya mocoso!

-¡No interrumpas los momentos románticos Roy-chan!

Y así comenzó de nuevo la discusión. Si al principio a Lucy le pareció divertido, ahora estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Suficiente- dijo con calma, pero suficientemente alto para ellos se detuvieran. Sabían que era malo hacerla enojar.

Cuando Natsu abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a Happy casi desesperado.

-¡Rushyyy!- exclamó y se abalanzó a sus pechos, abrazándola- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te levantabas? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a Porlyusica? ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

Lucy superó la sorpresa inicial y sonrió. Abrazó a Happy y le contestó con voz calma.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo, Happy- dijo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza- Desperté hace poco, así que no había pensado en levantarme todavía. Me siento mejor y no, no hace falta que llamas a Porlyusica. No te preocupes.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, mirándola.

-Si, agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi Happy- respondió, limpiándole algunas lagrimitas rebeldes.

-¡Que bueno!- exclamó separándose de ella- ¡Natsu! Tengo hambre y Mira no tiene pescados.

-Bien, entonces hay que ir a casa. Todavía quedan algunos pescados- dijo él, levantándose.

-¡Yei! ¡Yo también tengo hambre!- dijo Uka, levantando los brazos con felicidad.

-Esta vez te toca cocinar a ti, Salamander.

-¿Ah? ¡Yo fui quien cocinó la última vez!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Cocinaré yo!- dijo Happy volando encima de los niños.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- dijeron los niños y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué son tan malos?

-¡Tu cocinas feo Happy!

-¡Mi comida es rica, Uka!

-La última vez que cocinaste quemaste el pescado, Happy.

-¡Eso fue porque me estabas distrayendo Roy!

-¡No quieras excusarte!

Mientras discutían, los niños y Happy caminaban hacia la puerta, hasta que ya no se les escuchó. Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de seguirlos, se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Luce?- preguntó volteando a verla.

Ella no se había movido de la camilla. Tenía la mirada perdida y los puños apretando la sabana con fuerza. Natsu se acercó y pasó una mano frente a sus ojos.

-¿Luce?- intentó de nuevo. Ella parpadeó repetidas veces y lo miró.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber- dijo un poco preocupado- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… Si, es solo que…

-¿Es que no quieres volver a casa?- preguntó con tristeza.

-¡No! Si, no sé… es…- murmuró confundida, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lucy- llamó y sujetó su mentón para que lo mirara- Se que tienes miedo. Se que quieres evitar que suframos como lo hicimos hace ocho años… Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti. No quiero perderme ni un segundo más de tu compañía. Te lo dije antes y si hace falta te lo repetiré miles de veces más. Yo no voy a dejarte morir. No importa lo que diga el viejo de bigotes ni ningún otro. No volverán a alejarte de mi otra vez.

-Natsu…- susurró enternecida por las palabras del chico.

-La casa está llena de recuerdos. Todos estos años me pensaba dos veces antes de ir, porque sabía que en cada esquina había algo me que hacía acordar a ti. Pero eso también me motivaba a ir, porque quería verte, aunque solo sea en mi mente.

Natsu apoyó su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

-Esa casa es tuya también, Luce. Tú, Uka y Roy tienen un hogar ahí. Happy y yo somos felices que estén ahí. No temas, yo voy a estar a tu lado.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Lucy rodeó el cuello de Natsu y escondió su rostro en su hombro. Él correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza. Estuvieron así hasta que sintió que ella se tranquilizaba y decidió separarse.

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa- Hay que ir, en cualquier momento vamos a escuchar a los niños o a Happy gritar que nos estamos tardando.

Natsu sonrió y la ayudó a bajar de la camilla. Se encaminaron hacia la salida sin soltar sus manos y les dijeron a las pocas personas que estaban en el gremio que volverían después de comer.

Durante todo el camino los niños y Happy no dejaron de conversar, inclusive Natsu se ponía a discutir con ellos de los temas más triviales. Lucy sólo los observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando llegaron, los niños fueron directo a la cocina, tratando de evitar que Happy se pusiera a cocinar.

Lucy observó la casa como si fuese la primera vez. Recorrió con la mirada todas las paredes y las esquinas.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró y se soltó de Natsu para adentrarse más en la casa- Todo… sigue igual.

-No quise que nada cambiara- explicó Natsu tras su espalda- Desde que creí haberte perdido, venir a esta casa… me hacía mal.

Lucy la miró con tristeza y él miró para otro lado, tocando una de las paredes.

-Pensé… Pensé en quemarlo todo e irme a otro lugar. Inclusive le dije a Happy que quería irme de Magnolia- soltó una carcajada seca- él se enojó mucho conmigo esa vez, no me habló todo un día.

-Natsu…

-Hielito vino a "hablar" conmigo también- continuó- Ninguno de los dos terminó bien.

-Natsu, no…

-Me alejé de todos. No quería verlos, sabía que ellos me mirarían con lástima. Sabía que ellos me dirían que tenía que ser fuerte, que tú no querrías que esté así.

Apretó con fuerza su puño, haciendo saltar las venas.

-Pero yo no quería ser fuerte. Yo solo quería tenerte a mi lado. Pero no podía, y ver todo esto, estar en este lugar… me mataba- dijo con la voz compungida mirando hacia el techo. Lucy tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- Así que lo decidí. Happy estaba con Wendy y no volvería hasta el otro día. No saqué nada. No quería nada. Y me preparé para calcinarlo todo.

Lucy ahogó un sollozo con sus manos y Natsu la miró por fin.

-Pero no pude- admitió con la voz rota- Vi… vi todas las cosas y me di cuenta que cada uno tenía tu toque. Nunca me di cuenta cuándo dejó de ser la casa de _Natsu y Happy_, para ser la casa de _Natsu, Lucy y Happy._ No tuve el valor para quemar todo lo que fue tuyo alguna vez… Me dije… Me dije que si tú te hubieras enterado que había hecho eso, me golpearías con uno de tus "Lucy Kicks" que siempre me hacen volar- dijo divertido, haciendo que Lucy riera a pesar de las lágrimas- No quería olvidarme de ti, Lucy. Por eso no queme la casa. Quería tenerte conmigo no importara cómo.

Ella no dijo nada, no tenía palabras. _Cuánto daño le había causado_. Tan sólo se acercó se acercó a él y acarició sus mejillas, como si estuviera limpiando lágrimas. Pero Natsu no derramó ninguna, a pesar que parecía a punto de hacerlo.

No quería pensar en que todo eso podría pasar de nuevo. Lo único que quería era disfrutar todo lo posible a su lado. Acercó sus labios a los de él y los rozó, haciendo que Natsu cerrara los ojos.

-Gracias por no haber quemado la casa- susurró contra sus labios- Realmente me hubiera enojado si los hubieras hecho.

Natsu se rió y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

-No tienes que pensar en mí como sólo un recuerdo. Ya estoy de nuevo a tu lado.

Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de que tan real eran sus palabras. La sentía a través de sus manos, la sentía respirar contra su boca, podían sentir su dulce aroma atravesar sus fosas nasales.

Ya la había besado, ya la había abrazado… Pero era ahora que se daba cuenta que Lucy Hearthfilia estaba de nuevo a su lado. Como hace ocho años.

Rozó sus labios de manera más sugerente, haciendo que su boca se secara. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la distancia, un grito los interrumpió:

-¡EL PESCADO!- se escuchó desde la cocina seguida de una explosión.

Rápidamente se separaron y corrieron preocupados hacia la cocina. Dentro, estaban Happy, Uka y Roy. El exceed tenía la cabeza completamente negra y los pelos de punta, mientras que los niños estaban completamente mojados y manchados con otros ingredientes. La sartén tenía estaba prendida fuego, así que Natsu se acercó rápidamente y se comió todo el fuego hasta extinguirlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Lucy, con preocupación acercándose a ellos.

-¡Happy quiso cocinar!- explicó Uka.

-¡Y nosotros no queríamos que lo haga!- dijo Roy.

-¡Así que intentamos impedirlo!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hicieron que mi pescado se echara a perder!- se quejó Happy.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-¡Querían robarme mi sartén!

-¡Queríamos apagar la hornalla!

-¡Y arruinaron mi pescado!

-¡De todas formas lo hubieras hecho!

-¡Tiraron agua encima del pescado!

-¿¡Qué hicieron qué!?

Al escuchar el grito, los tres callaron y miraron con miedo a Lucy.

-Bu… bueno, Happy no nos dejaba agarrar la sartén...- comenzó Uka.

-Y el pescado ya se estaba quemando…- continuó Roy.

-Entonces tiraron agua y la cocina… ¡explotó!- terminó Happy.

Lucy los miraba sin creer lo que habían hecho. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese castigado a Roy y Uka, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Así que suspiró y relajó su semblante, haciendo que los niños y el exceed respiraran aliviados. Natsu solo veía todo con un deje de diversión.

-No haré nada esta vez. Lo mejor es que ustedes vayan a limpiarse, mientras que Natsu y yo terminamos de cocinar.

Los tres pequeños obedecieron sin rechistar.

-Por un momento pensé que los castigarías- comentó Natsu mientras comenzaba a limpiar todo el desastre.

-Y lo pensé- concedió- Pero no quería arruinar el día, así que lo mejor es que nosotros cocinemos.

Y así lo hicieron. Natsu y Lucy cocinaron, y para cuando los tres volvieron, la comida estaba casi lista. Los niños pusieron la mesa y Happy acomodó los cubiertos.

Todo transcurrió entre risas y vagas discusiones.

Los cinco estaban felices.

_Felicidad que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta._

.

.

.

Después de comer y lavar todo, decidieron volver al gremio.

-Lucy- llamó el maestro en cuanto la vio entrar.

Ella lo miró y supo qué era lo que quería hablar.

-Niños- dijo ella con voz dulce- Allá están Ryu-kun y Eimi-chan.

-¡Vamos con ellos Roy-chan!- exclamó la pequeña, agarrándolo de la mano.

Roy no pudo decir nada debido al impulso de su hermana.

Natsu lo miró irse y luego volteó hacia el maestro, quien asintió y luego entró a su despacho. Sintió a Lucy estremecerse a su lado, así que tomó su mano en un intento de calmarla. Lucy lo miró, sonrió y apretó el agarre. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho.

Dentro ya estaban Gildarts, Erza y Gray.

-Lucy- habló Makarov- Supongo que sabes para qué te llamé.

-Lo sé, maestro.

-Esto es algo demasiado grande, pequeña- siguió- Es realmente importante saber todo lo que sepas de Tengoku no Kagi.

-Entiendo mejor que nadie, maestro. Pero todo lo que sé ya se los he dicho-vdijo con cierta melancolía.

-Realmente queremos encontrar una solución para todo esto.

-Y se los agradezco infinitamente, pero es casi imposible.

-No digas eso, Lucy-chan- intervino Gildarts- Todavía tenemos tiempo.

-Tú has estado buscando todo este tiempo, Gildarts. No hay nada escrito sobre esta puerta.

-Puede que no haya buscado bien. Lucy, no podemos darnos por vencidos tan rápido- dijo Gray.

-Han pasado ocho años, Gray- sonrió con tristeza- He tenido bastante tiempo y aun así no lo he encontrado.

-Lucy- dijo Erza, apretando su hombro- Somos Fairy Tail. Hasta el último momento nosotros seguiremos buscando. No debes preocuparte.

Ella estuvo a punto de llorar por lo que había dicho su amiga, pero luego sintió el apretón de Natsu, que todavía la tenia de la mano. Respiró hondo y sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo por fin- Tengo fe en ustedes.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación sonrieron.

-Le contaré todo lo que me dijeron sobre la puerta, maestro. Tal vez haya algo que se nos pasó por alto.

.

.

.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe, permítame ir por Lucy Heartfilia!

-Ya te he dicho que no, Fudo. Por tu estupidez pudimos haber pagado un precio muy caro.

-¡Pero jefe!

-Cállate ya, idiota.

-¡Tu no te metas, Riko!

-Riko-chan tiene razón, Fudo-san. Usted fue muy estúpido.

-¿Tu también Jin?

-Jefe, no es por contradecirlo ni nada, pero… ¿Por qué no vamos por la mujer? Ya sabemos dónde está- preguntó Yuma- Y además se está muriendo. La puerta la consume.

-Eso el jefe lo sabe, Yuma.

-¿Qué dices, Kazuo?

-Cuando estuvo aquí, esa mujer nos dio demasiados problemas. Debo admitir que resistió más que ninguna, y es por eso que traerla ahora sería todo un dilema.

-¿Quieres explicarte mejor, Kazuo?- preguntó Goro.

-A lo que me refiero, es que Fairy Tail sabe que está viva. Conocen la manera con la que pudimos traerla la última vez y no dejarán que su princesa sea raptada de nuevo tan fácil.

-¡Nosotros somos más fuertes que esos idiotas!

-¿No lo entiendes, Fudo? No solo intentar traerla sería un fastidio. El procedimiento no está completo, por lo que Lucy Heartfilia se resistirá un a vez más.

-No te entiendo.

-Lo que Kazuo dice es cierto- intervino Kano por primera vez- Traerla solo hará que terminemos sin magia, y cuando llegue el momento no podremos controlar la puerta.

-Entonces lo que dices es…

-Lo que digo, es que la dejaremos morir lentamente… Sabremos cuándo será el momento.

-Oh, cierto… Todavía tenemos _eso-_ dijo Yuma.

-¿Realmente servirá?

-No te preocupes por eso Riko, Goro y yo nos encargaremos de que funcione.

-Asahi- llamó el jefe.

-Si, señor- él no había hablado en toda la discusión.

-Tus los asistirás. Ya sabes que hacer.

El nombrado solo asintió. Y los demás comenzaron a hacer sus trabajos.

_La tormenta se estaba acercando_.

.

.

.

-¿Quería verme, maestro?

-Si Jellal, pasa.

Él entró y se colocó al lado de su esposa.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Dígame para que me necesita y yo lo haré, maestro.

-Quiero que te infiltres en el Consejo- ordenó- Y trates de averiguar algo acerca del Tengoku no Kagi.

Jellal miró a Lucy y ella le sonrió. Él solo pudo corresponderla.

-Entiendo- asintió- Haré lo que esté en mis manso para poder averiguar algo.

-Buena suerte- susurró Erza.

-Gracias- susurró también.

-Bien. Ese lado lo tenemos cubierto- dijo el maestro, interrumpiendo su momento- Tambien le diremos a Levy y a Mira que vean en los libros de magia.

Todos asintieron.

-Lucy- llamó- Lo mejor por ahora es que no estés sola. Ni tampoco es conveniente que otros gremios o inclusive el consejo sepan que estás viva. Tendrás que ocultarte por un poco más de tiempo.

-No se preocupe, soy toda una experta- dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

.

.

.

Tres días hacían pasado de eso.

Lucy, fiel a su palabra, no había estado sola en ningún momento. Si no era Natsu quien la acompañaba, normalmente eran Gildarts o Juvia, ya que los demás estaban ocupados investigando acerca de la puerta.

Ella no quería sentirse inútil, así que se ofreció a leer algunos libros mientras estaba en el gremio.

Desde hacía tres días, Natsu y ella habían recuperado a base de besos los años perdidos. En cada momento de distracción, él aprovechaba y la besaba, aunque claro, ella no era quién para negarse. Sus momentos no eran más que esos, besos. Natsu, aunque se moría de ganas, había decidido no aumentar el cansancio de Lucy. Así que solo la besaba, y eso le bastaba… por le momento.

Roy y Uka no sabían qué pasaba en el gremio, ya que todos estaban bastante ensimismados en lecturas o en misiones de investigación. Realmente, a Uka no le llamaba la atención, pero Roy no podía evitar pensar que algo de todo eso tenía que ver su madre.

En esos tres días, Jellal se había infiltrado en el Consejo y había comenzado su investigación. Pero los resultados dejaban en Jellal un sentimiento amargo.

-_La vida de Lucy está en nuestras manos- _pensaba- _pero no tenemos las armas necesarias para poder salvarla._

Pero lo peor que podría ocurrir en un memento así, comenzaría…

.

.

.

-¿Entonces… es cierto?

-Si, no puedo estar equivocado.

-¿No había muerto hace ocho años?

-Al parecer dejó que sus compañeras lo creyeran, y ella se mantuvo escondida.

-¿Y qué hay del gremio oscuro?

-¿Drivers of Heaven?

-Si, al parecer si estuvo involucrada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso es imposible, ella era miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Ella fue expulsada, ¿tal vez quiso vengarse?

-No lo creo.

-Eso no importa. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscarla y arrestarla.

-¿Arrestarla? ¿No es mucho?

-No. Si efectivamente ella estuvo involucrada en ese gremio oscuro, debe merecer un escarmiento.

-Pero…

-Ya lo he dicho.

Su voz no dejaba espacio a réplicas.

-Buscaremos a Lucy Heartfilia y la traeremos a los calabozos.

.

La calma fue totalmente placentera, ¿será la _tormenta_ capaz de derribarlos?

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún que otro comentario ;)

La semana que viene voy a comenzar a estudiar para un final, pero trataré de actualizar pronto.

Espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
